Nuestro viaje a Londres
by Magatsukami. K
Summary: ¡El club de música ligera va a su viaje a Londres! Pero parece que ocurre algo más... ¡Esta es la última oportunidad de Yui para confesarse a su kouhai antes de la graduación! ¡Ganbatte, Yui!
1. Reunión

Jojojo (no soy santa... simplemente no supe cómo iniciar...)

 **Ah bueno, bienvenidos sean todos.**

Este es mi primer fanfic... la verdad estoy algo nervioso, no es un fanfic muy original (en el sentido de que puedes encontrar muchísimos parecidos a este)… sólo espero poder expresarme adecuadamente y espero poder entretener al menos a una persona.

Este fanfic está situado en el viaje de las chicas a Londres, sólo que con varios acontecimientos cambiados. De una vez digo que abarcará TODO el viaje (o sea, 3 días y 5 noches), ni uno más, ni uno menos.

También quitaré de la cabeza de Azusa la idea de que Yui va a repetir año, que en la película Azusa no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Ya sé que agarrar básicamente la película y cambiarle cosas es... bueno, se siente vacío. Pero esto es más que nada una "prueba" o "práctica", prometo que después de terminar este fanFic haré uno totalmente nuevo.

Con esto dicho, creo que podemos comenzar.

K-On no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas.

* * *

Todo el Club de música ligera se encontraba en una reunión importante en el salón de música.

Todas… excepto Azusa, la gatita del grupo. Pero ese era el punto, tenía que ser un secreto para ella.

-…Han pasado algunos días desde que decidimos nuestro viaje a Londres. Eso es genial, pero tenemos un problema más grande. –Decía la presidenta Ritsu en un tono serio –Aún no tenemos nada para la canción que tenemos planeada para Azusa.

\- He intentado pensar en una letra, pero la verdad es que nada me viene a la mente… - Decía Yui mientras comía un pastelillo.

\- Lo mismo pasa conmigo –Dijo Mugi.

-Y conmigo- Finalizando Mio.

\- Parece que todas tenemos un bloqueo de compositor o algo por el estilo… ¡eso apesta! –Decía Ritsu frustrada.

-…¿Realmente seremos capaces de componerle una canción a tiempo? Y más importante… ¿Le gustará? –Decía la pelinegra con un poco de preocupación.

Todas guardaron silencio por unos segundos, estaban pensando muy seriamente sobre la canción, después de todo, esa canción sería la forma de agradecer a su kouhai por todo lo que ha hecho por ellas en estos 2 años.

Yui rompió el silencio.

-Oigan, ¿Creen que Londres nos dé alguna clase de inspiración para la letra de la canción? Cosas como ver al monstruo del lago Ness…

\- Se supone que haremos una canción para Azusa, no para el monstruo de un lago… ¿Además, no te habíamos dicho que él no existe? –Contestó Ritsu.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado…

\- Pero, la idea de escribir la canción en Londres no es mala… - Decía Mugi.

-Tienes razón… Puede que realmente tengamos un bloqueo por falta de inspiración, y puede que en Londres por fin logremos escribirle algo. Deberíamos intentarlo, no perdemos nada. –Dijo Mio, apoyando la idea de Yui.

\- ¿Pero cómo la escribiremos si Azusa vendrá a Londres con nosotras? No podemos dejar que se entere.

\- Es simple, ¡Le decimos que ya no irá con nosotras!

Como era de esperarse, Mio al escuchar tal propuesta no podía hacer otra cosa mas que golpear en la cabeza a Ritsu.

-¡No digas tonterías, no podemos hacer eso!

\- E-Era una broma…

\- ¡Ya sé! Podemos reunirnos en la noche cuando ella se duerma, ¿qué les parece? –Propuso Mugi.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es una buena idea Mugi-chan!

\- Entonces supongo que está decidido… ¡Bien! ¡Procuremos hacer una buena canción para Azusa en Londres! – Dijo Ritsu de forma energética.

\- ¡Sí! –Gritaron todas levantando un puño.

El tema principal de la reunión ya había sido tratado, por lo que podían regresar tranquilamente a hacer su rutina común de tomar el té y los bocadillos de Mugi mientras hablan de cualquier asunto trivial.

Al menos eso parecía.

Parece que todas se estaban preguntando algo, algo sobre Yui. Para todas, este parecía ser el momento adecuado para preguntarle. Mugi, Mio y Ritsu se miraron simultáneamente mientras asentían con la cabeza.

Ritsu finalmente fue la que empezó a hablar.

-Oye… Yui…

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede Ricchan?

-¡Nada importante!... Ah, bueno… en realidad lo que ocurre es que… ya sabes, estamos cerca de graduarnos, y nos preguntábamos si… si…

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Ritsu? –Preguntaba Mio – Normalmente no sueles dar rodeos a la hora de decir las cosas.

-¡Silencio! Esto no es como todas las veces, es una cuestión seria que… por alguna razón… me pone nerviosa preguntar…

Yui no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, tampoco entendía porque sus amigas se veían un poco nerviosas de preguntar.

-Bueno Yui, ya que Ritsu no puede hacerlo, preguntaré yo. Yui… ¿tienes planead-

\- ¿Piensas confesarle tus sentimientos a Azusa-chan? –Terminó Mugi la oración, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

 _-Al final fue Mugi quien le dijo, ¿eh? –Pensaban las dos._

Yui se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta de sus amigas, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco.

-¿Se-Sentimientos? ¿A-A qué sentimientos s-se refieren? –Contestó una nerviosa Yui que miraba a todas direcciones.

\- Vamos Yui, sabes bien a qué sentimientos nos referimos. –Dijo la pelinegra. – Han pasado casi 2 años desde que Azusa se unió al club y aún no le dices que la amas, ¿Tienes planeado hacerlo algún día?

La respuesta de Mio sólo hizo que Yui se avergonzara más y bajara la mirada.. Era la primera vez que la veían así. Era tan linda ver esa faceta de Hirasawa.

-¿A-Amor? N-N-No sé de qué me hablan…

\- Ni siquiera intentes disimularlo, es más que obvio que te gusta Azusa… -Decía Ritsu en un tono burlón - Lo sorprendente es que Azusa aún no se ha dado cuenta… En verdad, podrá ser muy estricta y todo, pero que simplemente aún no tenga ni idea es…

Yui finalmente se dio por vencida y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de forma dramática.

-E-Entonces lo sabían…

\- Como dije, más obvia no podrías ser.

\- ¿Pero entonces? ¿Te le confesarás? –Dijo la rubia retomando la pregunta inicial. – En verdad creo que deberías hacerlo.

Yui, regresando a su posición original y con la cara considerablemente menos sonrojada, miró hacía el techo mientras parecía pensar su respuesta.

-Hmm… La verdad es que yo… sí… en verdad quiero decirle a Azu-nyan mis sentimientos en nuestro viaje a Londres, es mi última oportunidad de hacerlo –Contestó Yui, cambiando su mirada a una con determinación – Y ahora que sé que ustedes saben sobre mis sentimientos sobre ella, me gustaría pedirles que en el viaje me dejaran pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, empezando...

Guardó silencio por un segundo, mientras parecía seleccionar sus palabras.

-Empezando pidiéndoles que por favor, la habitación para 2 nos la den a Azusa y a mí.

Yui iba en serio, lo dijo todo en un tono serio que sorprendió a sus amigas. Todas miraron a Yui y le dieron una pequeña sonrisa, se dieron cuenta de que esto era importante para ella, de verdad que lo era, y todas querían ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Bien! ¿Todos a favor de que Yui y Azusa tengan el cuarto para dos personas? –Dijo Ritsu de forma energética mientras levantaba la mano.

Acto seguido, Mugi y Mio también levantaron la mano. Con esto, todas estaban a favor de ceder el cuarto, haciendo que Yui se conmoviera un poco por ver el apoyo de sus amigas.

-Chicas… ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Prometo no fallarles!

Yui no podía hacer más que sonreír, en verdad estaba feliz de que sus amigas decidan ayudarla. Sin embargo, Mio hizo otra pregunta, preocupándose por su amiga.

-…Lamento ser quien haga esta pregunta, pero… ¿Qué pasa si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos?

-Oye Mio, no digas esas cosas…

-Lo siento, pero es una posibilidad, y es una que no me gustaría ver…

La pelinegra se veía un poco angustiada por haber hecho tal pregunta, pero a Yui parecía importarle poco.

-No sé exactamente a qué te refieres con no correspondidos; Pero si te refieres a que Azu-nyan me rechace y me diga que no siente lo mismo por mí, estaré bien, estoy preparada para esa respuesta.

Yui sonrió ligeramente, parecía que de verdad estaba lista para cualquiera de los dos desenlaces con el podría terminar su confesión.

Pero ella, en el fondo, quería el final bueno, donde su kouhai dice que siente lo mismo por su senpai. Y por supuesto, sus amigas también querían ese final, ellas sólo deseaban la felicidad de su amiga y guitarrista.

-Yui… recuerda que tienes el apoyo de todas noso-

La puerta del club se abrió lentamente antes de que Mugi terminara la oración, revelando que la persona que llegaba era Azusa.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo Azusa al entrar al salón.

Todas estaban un poco nerviosas al ver entrar a Azusa. Con la llegada de ella, cualquier cosa referente a la canción o a la confesión de Yui quedaba estrictamente prohibida.

Todas estaban nerviosas excepto la castaña, la felicidad llegó a Yui cuando vio a llegar a su kouhai. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y fue a recibirla con uno de sus típicos abrazos.

-¡Oh! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! –Dijo Yui, dándole una cálida bienvenida a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

-Hoy hace bastante frío, deberías tomar del té de Mugi-chan para estar calientita. También te guardamos un pastelillo de plátano, sé que te gustan esos.

-Lo haría, pero no puedo moverme si me abrazas así. – Contestaba Azusa a su senpai.

\- Ehehehe… ¿Entonces quieres que te caliente con mis abrazos? ¡Lo haré con mucho gusto! –Decía la senpai con una risita tonta.

Acto seguido, Yui abrazó más fuerte a su gatita, al mismo tiempo que empezó a frotar su cara contra la de ella, lo que causaba que Azusa se avergonzara.

-¡Ah! ¡Yui-senpai, yo nunca dije eso, detente! ¡Las demás están viéndonos!

Las demás chicas no podían hacer más que observar la escena que se había armado, todas pensaron que era mejor no interrumpirlas. Mientras observaban, no podían evitar todas pensar lo mismo.

- _Oh, Nakano…_

 _-¿En verdad eres tan despistada para…_

 _-… no darte cuenta?  
_

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo** , podría decirse que es una introducción, un "capítulo 0". Sé que fue corto (bastante corto, de hecho), trataré de hacer que el siguiente sea más largo.

Por ahora no tengo un número definido de capítulos que vayan a ser, pero yo le calculo unos… 7 tal vez, no lo sé.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme, en serio que gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	2. Aeropuerto

**¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo capítulo!**

Como lo prometí, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. No tengo mucho que decir (lo que tengo que decir está al final del capítulo... y creo que diré bastante).

Sólo puedo decir que espero que disfruten este capítulo.

K-On no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dió color a nuestras vidas (?).

* * *

Era una mañana bastante fría, todas iban bien abrigadas. Las chicas simplemente no podían enfermarse, no debían. Porque esta mañana es el tan esperado vuelo a Londres.

-¡Buenos días a todas! – dijo Mugi cuando se encontró con las demás en la estación del tren.

-¡Buenos días, Mugi-chan! – respondieron sus amigas.

Mugi tenía una gran sonrisa cuando vio llegar a todas, la cual se desvaneció cuando observó que llevaban sus instrumentos, incluso Ritsu llevaba sus baquetas, y ella no había traído su preciado teclado.

\- ¿¡Ehhhh!? ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que traerían sus instrumentos?

\- Lo sentimos Mugi, realmente no lo teníamos planeado.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todas debemos llegar al aeropuerto, tenemos de llegar con tiempo de sobra. –dijo Mio.

Al paso con el que iban las chicas, probablemente estarían 3 horas antes de que su vuelo iniciara, lo que era una buena hora.

* * *

 **Al llegar al aeropuerto.**

-¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es enorme!- dijo Ritsu asombrada al momento de entrar.

-¡Tienes razón Ricchan! ¡Además hay mucha gente!

-Hmm… Mio-senpai, ¿cuánto falta para nuestro vuelo?

-Veamos… Nuestro vuelo es a las 11:45… Nos quedan poco menos de 3 horas.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos durante ese tiempo? –preguntó Ritsu.

-Bueno, hay varias cosas que hacer… pero lo primero es ir al _Check-In_ –dijo Mugi.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó Yui.

-Bueno, ya que compramos los boletos desde antes, sólo tenemos que elegir los asientos que tomaremos y cosas así –contestó Mugi

-No tenía idea de que fuera así… Pensé que sería algo como el autobús, dar el dinero, subir y sentarte donde pudieras.

-…Es mucho más complicado que eso, Yui-chan…

-Bueno, ya que has viajado muchas veces tú serás nuestra guía Mugi, contamos contigo –dijo Ritsu haciendo una reverencia.

-Este lugar es gigante y confuso por lo que estamos en tus manos, Kotobuki-san –dijo Yui haciendo una reverencia igual a la de Ritsu.

-Oh… ¡Déjenmelo a mí! ¡Yo las guiaré a todas! –contestó Mugi siguiéndoles el juego.

-Dejen de jugar…

* * *

 **En la fila del _Check-In._**

-Oigan… ¿no creen que la fila para esto es un poco larga…? –dijo Ritsu algo irritada.

-Definitivamente… debimos haber llegado más temprano, hay mucha gente que viaja después de todo… -dijo Mio un poco deprimida.

-Bueno, en lo que llegamos, les comenté que se pueden elegir los lugares, ¿no? ¿Quieren decidirlos ahora?

-¡Yo quiero un lugar al lado de la ventana! –dijo Yui emocionada – y quiero que Azu-nyan se siente al lado mío.

Todas esperaban la respuesta de Azusa, y todas apostaban a que se negaría a la petición de Yui.

Pero inesperadamente no fue así.

-…Por mí está bien, después de todo necesito vigilarte. –dijo la gatita contestando a la petición de su senpai.

Todas estaban un poco asombradas de que aceptara sin ningún problema.

-Vigilarla, ¿eh? –dijo Ritsu en un tono burlón. –deberías ser más honesta, Azusa…

-Estoy siendo algo honesta. Tengo que evitar que juegue con la comida, no puedo dejar que haga eso en un avión.

-¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Será que en verdad sólo quieres estar con Yui y buscas algo para justificarte?

-Bueno, no estás del todo equivocada, Ritsu-senpai –contestó la gatita de forma natural.

- _¿Lo acaba de admitir? ¿¡De verdad ésta es nuestra Azusa!?_ -pensó Ritsu.

Ritsu se acercó a Mio y le susurró.

-Oye, ¿no crees que Azusa está un poco rara? Básicamente nos dijo que quiere estar con Yui sin hacer su escena de tsundere…

-Tienes razón… ¿a qué crees que se deba?

-No tengo idea… esto es raro…

-Tal vez no sea nada… puede que sea simplemente porque está de buen humor, o porque de las 4, es con Yui con quien mejor se lleva, aunque no lo acepte.

-Tienes razón… aunque bueno, no es algo malo después de todo, que Azusa quiera pasar tiempo con ella hará muy feliz a Yui.

Ritsu dejo de susurrarle y se alejó, también se aseguró de que nadie más haya escuchado su conversación. Afortunadamente, así fue.

* * *

 **Después de pasar el _Check-In._**

-Lo siento, pero el vuelo de hoy está muy lleno. ¿Podrían por favor dejar sus instrumentos también?

-¿Eh? P-Pero… mi Gitah…

-No hagas dramas, no tenemos opción.

Gitah, Muttan y Elizabesu/Elizabeth fueron entregados como equipaje, aunque fueron envueltos en plástico para que no les pasara nada durante el vuelo. También las 3 chicas tuvieron que llenar una pequeña fórmula, para que se supiera que estaban a su nombre.

-¡Nos volveremos a reunir en Londres, Gitah! –gritó Yui a su guitarra mientras se la llevaban.

-Ya revisaron el equipaje, tenemos los asientos… ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que empiece el vuelo, y para eso aún falta tiempo.

-Bueno, por ahora vamos a la sala de embarque y veamos que hacemos.

* * *

En la sala de embarque.

-¡Wow! ¡Hay muchos restaurantes y sitios donde comprar! –dijo Mio asombrada.

-Si que tienen de todo en un aeropuerto, es sorprendente… -dijo Ritsu

-Bueno, falta poco más de una hora para nuestro vuelo -dijo la rubia.

-¡Yo tengo mucha hambre! No desayuné nada… –dijo Yui - Iré a comprar algo, ¿vienen conmigo?

-Ah, yo tampoco desayuné nada, iré contigo –contestó Azusa.

-Yo también tengo hambre, las acom-

Ritsu agarró del hombro a la pelinegra antes de que terminara la oración, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Recuerda lo que nos pidió Yui, dejémoslas solas por un rato…

Mio decidió corregir su oración, sacrificando su hambre para darles un pequeño momento a solas.

-Ehh… Digo... ¡Estaré bien! Vayan ustedes dos.

-¿Eh?...Bueno, entonces regresamos en un momento –contestó Yui.

-Está bien, las estaremos esperando ahí –dijo Ritsu mientras señalaba unos asientos. –Si encuentras takoyaki compra un poco para mí, te lo pagaré cuando vuelvas.

Yui asintió, después de eso entrelazó su brazo derecho con el de su kouhai, y caminaron en busca de algo de comida.

Las demás se sentaron en los lugares donde había señalado Ritsu previamente, apartando dos lugares para cuando llegaran las dos.

-Acabo de sacrificar mi hambre para darles su tiempo a solas… -dijo una triste Mio - ¿Cómo se supone que resista esta hambre?

-Tranquila tranquila, toma, traje un par de dulces.

Ritsu extendió su mano y dejó una caja de Pocky* en la mano de Mio

-Cuando Yui traiga mi takoyaki te daré un poco, ¿te parece bien?

Ella no se esperaba para nada todo eso, dejó de estar triste, no pudo evitar sonreírle a Ritsu por su acto de amabilidad

-…Gracias, Ritsu.

-No tienes que agradecerme, tengo que ver por el bien de mi pareja, mi linda pareja.

Ritsu abrazó a Mio de la misma forma que Yui suele hacerlo con Azusa: pegando su cara contra la de ella, con la única diferencia de que Mio recibió un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso volvió a su posición original.

Por supuesto, Mio no se esperaba eso.

¿Eran pareja? Sí.

¿Daban muestras de cariño en público? No, como cualquier japonés promedio.

-E-Estás inusualmente tierna el día de hoy… - dijo Mio un poco avergonzada.

-Y tú estás inusualmente hambrienta el día de hoy Akiyama-san, me habías dicho que desayunaste antes de ir a la estación, pero aún tienes hambre, ¿no tienes miedo de engordar de nuevo? –contestó Ritsu de forma burlona.

-¡Cállate! ¡No voy a engordar! Además ¿a qué vino eso? Sí que sabes arruinar momentos…

Mio pasó de estar avergonzada a estar molesta. Normalmente Ritsu se hubiera ganado un golpe, pero después de lo que había dicho, tal acción no paso por la mente de Mio. Al contrario, su molestia fue muy breve, se vieron por unos segundos y no pudieron evitar sonreírse la una a la otra.

Entonces Mio empezó a preguntarse sobre Yui y Azusa.

-…Cambiando de tema. ¿Crees que algo vaya a ocurrir entre Yui y Azusa? Dudo mucho que Yui haga algo como decirle sus sentimientos aquí en un aeropuerto –dijo la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón, dudo que algo vaya a ocurrir ahora, pero no le viene mal a ella pasar un rato juntas, estos días no ha podido estar a solas con Azusa.

-Sí… eso es cierto… espero que para el final de viaje Yui haya podido confesarse a Azusa… sé lo que se siente guardar esa clase de sentimientos…

Al finalizar su oración, Mio reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Ritsu y cerró sus ojos. Se quedaron unos momentos en esa posición, sin decir una palabra. Mientras tanto, había una persona que las observaba, una de la que parecían haberse olvidado…

 _-Parece que soy invisible ahora mismo… pero en realidad no me importa si tengo la oportunidad de observar esta clase de escenas… Me pregunto si veré más de esto en el viaje… -_ pensaba Mugi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yui y Azusa caminaban por el aeropuerto en busca de algo para comer, Yui seguía agarrada del brazo de su gatita.

-Azu-nyan, ¿qué tienes ganas de comer? No estoy segura de qué debería comprar… ¿Una rebanada de pastel, tal vez?

-¿Pastel? Eso es lo que usualmente comemos en el salón de música… -contestó Azusa – además, ¿no prefieres algo que no sea dulce?

-No quiero, quiero algo dulce... un helado, pastel, pan… algo así. Sólo pensar en eso hace que me dé más hambre…

-Ah, cierto, sabes que nos van a dar comida en el avión ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Te dan comida en el avión? –preguntó Yui con una mirada confusa.

-¡Pensé que sabías eso!

-Ehehehe…

-Senpai… creí que al menos recordarías eso considerando que es comida.

-¿Por qué?

-Ui dijo que habían viajado hace tiempo, pero lo único que recordabas fue lo que comiste. Me es difícil creer lo glotona que puedes ser… -dijo Azusa, como si estuviera regañando a su senpai.

-¡Lo sé, es increíble! – contestó Yui con orgullo – ¡Y lo mejor es que no engordo ni un poco!

-Lo es, pero no te estoy elogiando.

-¡Oh! Aunque… me sorprende que pongas atención a esos detalles, Azu-nyan. Ni siquiera yo recuerdo que Ui haya dicho eso.

-Lo dijo el día que se nos ocurrió la idea de sacar nuestros pasaportes. No me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, después de todo eres tú.

-E-Eso es un poco cruel… -dijo Yui poniendo su mano izquierda en su pecho, del lado del corazón.

-Apropósito senpai. No has soltado mi brazo desde que empezamos a caminar… ¿podrías dejar de hacerlo? Es un poco vergonzoso… -dijo su kouhai con la mirada al suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estamos en público…

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Quiero seguir agarrando tu brazo… -dijo mientras lo apretaba un poco más y se acercaba más, ahora parecía que lo abrazaba.

-Te recuerdo que vivimos en Japón, esta clase de afecto no es muy común…. La gente se hará una idea equivocada…

-¿Una idea equivocada? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaba la castaña confundida.

Azusa no pudo contestar a eso. Lo único que hizo fue esconder su boca debajo de su bufanda mientras parecía que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-…O-Olvídalo…

Azusa se sentía avergonzada por ser la única de las dos que piensa que la gente podría verlas como algo más que simples amigas. No sabía cómo continuar la conversación después de eso, por lo que empezó a ver sus alrededores, y a lo lejos pudo ver un local de takoyaki.

-¡Senpai! Mira, por allá venden takoyaki, Ritsu-senpai nos pidió que le compráramos un poco.

-¡Ah, cierto! Lo había olvidado –dijo Yui mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Incluso olvidé que tenía hambre…

-… ¿Esa clase de cosas se olvidan? Y además, en tan poco tiempo…

-Bueno, creo que también compraré un poco, no vi que vendieran helado o dulces en algún lado… -dijo un poco triste.

-¿Es que sólo piensas en dulces?... bueno, así eres tú después de todo… está bien, vamos por el takoyaki.

Ambas se acercaron al lugar. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente, por lo que no tardaron en ser atendidas.

-Buenos días, ¿me puede dar dos ordenes de takoyaki de 6 piezas? para llevar, por favor.

El hombre del local sólo asintió y empezó a preparar el takoyaki, ahora sólo debían esperar.

-Espero que no tarde demasiado, las demás nos están esperando… -dijo Azusa.

-No hay mucha prisa, aún falta para que el vuelo inicie.

-Lo sé pero…

-Apropósito Azu-nyan, ¿tú que vas a comprar?

-¿Yo? Probablemente compre uno o dos taiyakis.

-Oh, ya veo…

Azusa de nuevo recordó que su brazo seguía entrelazado con el de su senpai.

 _-Ahh… no puedo creer que Yui-senpai aún me esté agarrando del brazo… ¿Acaso trata de romper un record? Si es así, lo rompió desde hace unos minutos…_

-Oye, Azu-nyan, ¿cómo te sientes respecto al viaje?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, pronto estaremos dentro de un avión volando por el cielo, es la primera vez que viajas ¿no? ¿Estás nerviosa o algo así?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí, estoy un poco emocionada, al mismo tiempo que estoy nerviosa…

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo estaré ahí para protegerte! –dijo Yui en un intento de sonar responsable.

 _-¿Protegerme de qué?_ –pensaba Azusa.

Azusa no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa por lo que acababa de decir su senpai. Yui no esperaba que Azusa se riera, pero le alegraba lograr esa reacción en ella y terminó riendo ella también.

-Será un viaje muy divertido, estoy segura de eso –dijo Yui.

-Lo sé… pensar que en un par de horas nos encontraremos en Londres… ¡es muy emocionante! Me alegro mucho de hacer este viaje con ustedes –dijo Azusa entusiasmada.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto, me alegra que nos acompañaras, Azu-nyan.

Ambas voltearon y se vieron la una a la otra con una mirada que sólo expresaba cariño y felicidad, mientras se intercambiaban una pequeña sonrisa.

A Yui le gustaba mucho ver los ojos de su kouhai, ese color tan peculiar siempre le había llamado la atención, y pocas eran las veces que tenía la oportunidad de admirarlos. Azusa parecía tener un sentimiento parecido cuando veía los ojos de su senpai, no por el color, sino por lo brillantes que eran cuando la miraba. Probablemente hubieran estado más tiempo en esa posición, pues era todo menos incómodo, era todo lo contrario, pero…

-Bien, su takoyaki está listo, serían 1020 yenes* por favor. –dijo el hombre del local mientras le daba una bolsa con la comida a Yui.

Por supuesto, sus miradas dejaron de cruzarse y fueron dirigidas al señor.

-Ah, aquí tiene. –contestó Yui.

Extendió su mano al señor del local y le dio el dinero exacto.

-Muchas gracias. –dijeron ambas mientras se retiraban.

Yui por alguna razón soltó el brazo de Azusa cuando recibió la comida, y no volvió a entrelazarlo.

-Bueno, ahora sólo debemos ir por tu taiyaki y podremos regresar con las demás. ¿Dónde es?

-Estaba cerca del lugar donde esperaron las demás.

Ambas caminaron en dirección al local. Esta vez por alguna razón se quedaron en silencio, tanto durante el camino hacía el lugar como en el pequeño tiempo que estuvieron en él pidiendo el taiyaki. Pareciera como si el fin del apego de Yui a Azusa hubiese significado el fin de la conversación.

Una vez con los alimentos, fueron de regreso con las demás. Azusa estaba comiendo en el camino.

-A Azu-nyan le gusta mucho el taiyaki, es por eso que el apodo que te di te queda bien -dijo Yui en un tono alegre.

-Aún no entiendo a qué te refieres… me resigné y me acostumbré al apodo, pero no veo el por qué me queda bien como tú dices. –dijo Azusa un poco enojada.

-Bueno, eso es porque te gusta mucho el taiyaki, el cual tiene forma de pez, y a los gatos les gusta comer peces, ¿no?

-¡Eso no es nada! ¡No es mi culpa que el taiyaki sea delicioso, ni mucho menos que tenga forma de pez!

-Además de que las orejas de gato se ven encantadoras en ti, y cuando dices "nyan" eres completamente adorable.

Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír eso.

 _-¿A-Adorable…?_

-E-Eso…

-Y por último pero no menos importante…

Ambas se detuvieron. Yui acercó su cara a la de Azusa y la miró a los ojos, de nuevo tuvo la oportunidad de admirarlos, pero no lo hizo por eso. Se acercó tanto que la gatita se asustó un poco.

Yui abrió su boca, como si intentara decir algo pero no se atreviera a decirlo. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que cerró sus labios, finalmente no pudo decir nada, terminó sonrojada de la pena.

Azusa no supo cómo reaccionar a esto. La cara de su senpai se encontraba muy cerca de la de ella, incluso podía sentir su respiración. Todo esto logró que se sonrojara demasiado, su cara estaba completamente roja.

 _-Yu-Yu-Yui-senpai está… está muy cerca de mí… mi corazón se está acelerando mucho… ¿Por qué?..._

-Yui-senpai… -susurró Azusa de forma inconsciente.

Azusa se estaba preparando. Tenía una idea de qué era lo que iba a suceder ahora. (Des) afortunadamente para ella, tal cosa no sucedió.

Yui se alejó lentamente de la cara de su kouhai, ambas estaban sonrojadas, Azusa tenía sus razones, así como Yui tenía las suyas.

-…No es nada… -dijo Yui con la voz un poco apagada.

Aún mirándola a los ojos le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso, a lo lejos logró ver a sus amigas que estaban sentadas esperándolas, por lo que decidió ir corriendo hacía ellas.

Yui, por más extraño que parezca, recuperó rápidamente su humor general.

-¡Chicaaaaas! –gritaba mientras corría hacía ellas – ¡Lamento mucho la espera!

Azusa aún seguía ahí.

Estaba desconcertada. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no supo qué hacer. Cuando finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad, su cara ya no estaba roja. Vio que su senpai ya se encontraba con las demás y empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

 _-…Yo… me siento rara. Por un momento pensé que… pensé que… que Yui-senpai iba a b-besarme…_

 _¡Espera! ¿Por qué pensé eso? Y si pensé eso ¿por qué no intenté detenerla? Podrá ser que en realidad yo… ¿esperaba que lo hiciera?_

En ese momento, Azusa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _-No no no no, eso no puede ser posible, ¡no puedo tener esa clase de sentimientos por mi senpai!_ – Pensaba mientras se daba unas palmadas en las mejillas – _Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Yui-senpai quería decirme algo, estoy segura de eso… pero no lo dijo y se sonrojó… es la primera vez que la veo así. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme?_

 _Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado en esto. Puede que no sea nada importante._

-¡Oye! ¡Azusa-chan!

Escuchó la voz de una persona que se acercaba a ella. Era Mugi. No se encontraba muy lejos, por lo que no tardó en pararse en frente de Azusa.

-Azusa-chan, ¿qué pasa? Te has quedado aquí parada por un tiempo, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Mugi un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh? Ah… no me pasa nada, lamento haberlas preocupado Mugi-senpai.

La rubia parecía no estar convencida de esa respuesta, estaba segura de que algo había ocurrido, y tenía una idea de qué era. Sin miedo a preguntar, dijo:

-… Acaso… ¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y Yui-chan? –preguntó Mugi con una sonrisa.

 _-¿¡Acaso puede leer la mente!?_

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!

 _-Definitivamente pasó algo entre ellas…_

-Oh… ya veo… Bueno, regresemos, las demás te están esperando.

Ambas empezaron a caminar en la dirección donde se encontraban las demás hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta ellas.

-¡Oye, Nakano! ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Parecía que de repente te fuiste a la luna –dijo Ritsu.

-¡No me pasó nada! Sólo… estaba pensando algo…

-¿Ohhhh? ¿De verdad? –preguntó Ritsu de formal burlona.

-¡De verdad! – contestó Azusa molesta – Como sea, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que el vuelo inicie?

-Hmm, veamos… tenemos 40 minutos-dijo Mio.

-Ah que bien, ya no falta tanto.

-¡En poco tiempo estaremos es un avión! Y lo que es mejor, Azu-nyan estará a mi lado –dijo Yui de una forma energética.

-L-Lo sé… es bastante emocionante… pero apúrate a comer tu takoyaki –dijo la gatita haciendo lo posible por evadir el tema de los asientos.

-Bueno… el caso es que… ya me lo comí…

 _-¡Qué rápido!_

-Y el problema es que aún tengo hambre… Oye… ¿Me das un poco de tu taiyaki? –preguntó Yui poniendo una cara tierna, intentando convencerla.

-¿Eh?… supongo que no hay opción…

Al oír la respuesta de Azusa, Yui abrió su boca, básicamente quería que su kouhai la alimentara.

-¿Acaso eres de primaria? –se quejó Azusa.

La gatita llevaba un taiyaki a medio comer en la mano, por lo que sólo tuvo que acercarlo a la boca de su senpai para que lo mordiera.

-Gracias, Azu-nyan –dijo Yui con un pedazo de taiyaki en la boca

-No hables con la boca llena.

-Ehehehe… lo siento…

-Bueno, yo también he acabado, Mio me ha ayudado bastante, hoy tiene un gran apetito…

Mio no pudo evitar reaccionar negativamente a lo que acababa de decir Ritsu.

-Bueno, tengo hambre, no es algo que pueda controlar y tampoco es como si comiera así todos los días –contestó Mio defendiéndose.

-Tranquila tranquila, sabes que estoy jugando –dijo Ritsu sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

-Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso, Mugi-chan no comió nada… ¿estarás bien así? –preguntó Yui preocupada.

-Tranquila, comí antes de venir con ustedes, no tengo hambre aún, puedo resistir hasta la comida del avión –contestó la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¿Te dan comida en el avión? -preguntaron Mio y Ritsu al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Ustedes tampoco sabían!? - preguntó su kouhai.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca hemos viajado en avión...

-Esa información pueden encontrarla en libros o en internet...

-... E-Es que...

-No es que eso sea malo pero... ¿Acaso yo fui la única que investigó sobre todo esto?... - preguntó Azusa un poco irritada.

-...

-...Lo sabía... - dijo la gatita suspirando.

–B-Bueno, ya que todas han acabado, hay que ir a la puerta de nuestro vuelo. Es mejor ir con anticipación por si las dudas - dijo Mugi intentando acabar con el pequeño conflicto.

-¡Vamos detrás de ti, Kotobuki-san! –dijeron Yui y Ritsu simultáneamente.

-¡Un par de horas y estaremos en Londres! ¡Qué emocionante! –dijo Mio, con una alegría que era contagiosa.

Todas empezaron a seguir a Mugi, que era quien sabía donde quedaban las "puertas" de su vuelo.

- _…Me pregunto qué clase de cosas nos esperan en nuestro viaje_ –Pensó Azusa – _Espero tener recuerdos para atesorar de por vida._

Oficialmente, el viaje de las chicas estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo.**

 **Lo más importante:** No sé exactamente cómo funciona un aeropuerto. Sé lo del Check-In, la sala de embarque y que te revisan el equipaje, pero hasta ahí llego, si aquí hay errores sobre el proceso que se hace para viajar, me disculpo. Todo eso lo agregué porque lo creí necesario, aunque lo hice muy breve todo. Viajé una vez, pero al igual que Yui, sólo recuerdo lo que comí, en serio.

Algunas cosas rápidas:

-No conozco otro dulce que no sea el Pocky, lo siento, Dagashi Kashi no sirve :p

-No sé cuanto cueste el takoyaki en Japón, este precio es inventando.

De una vez digo que el próximo capítulo me tomará más tiempo, como vieron, las chicas tienen sus instrumentos, por lo que **sí** , voy a agregar lo del restaurante de sushi y el concierto del último día... sólo que aún no sé cómo :s Son escenas tan buenas que no me atrevo a cambiarles algo, pero si no lo hago, sólo haría un copy-paste de esa escena, y no quiero eso... ya veré qué hago :s

En fin, no les quiero meter mis problemas. Haré lo posible para que el próximo capítulo sea todavía más largo, que sentí que este igual estuvo cortito.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme, en serio que muchas gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	3. Desde el cielo

**¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo capítulo!**

... Tercer capítulo y aún nervioso... creo que va a ser así cada que suba uno nuevo.

Si hay alguna persona que ya haya leído los capítulos pasados, y aún continue leyendo... ¡pues gracias! Gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo en leer este fanfic, estoy agradecido.

En fin, este capítulo es unas 1500 palabras más que el anterior (no es mucho, aunque la cifra sea grande), espero que lo disfruten.

K-On no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dió color a nuestras vidas (?).

* * *

Por fin era la hora. El Club de Música Ligera por fin se encontraba dentro del avión que las llevaría a Londres. Aunque este aún no despegaba.

Las chicas ya habían guardado sus bolsos en los compartimientos de arriba, sólo tenían que esperar sentadas a que el vuelo iniciara.

-Esto es increíble… ¡estamos en un avión! –decía Mio con una alegría que era contagiosa.

-Y cuando bajemos de él estaremos en otro país, ¡es maravilloso! –dijo Ritsu.

-¡Estoy emocionada de que todas vayamos al extranjero! –dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

-…Podríamos terminar en el pasado o en el futuro… -dijo Yui en un tono que irradiaba misterio.

-Esto no es una maquina del tiempo –contestó Azusa.

-¿Pero no se supone que estamos viajando para el otro lado?

-¿Eh? ¿Por "el otro lado" te refieres a la dirección contraria de la rotación de la tierra?

-Sí sí, a eso.

-Ah pues… eso es cierto… pero en realidad no creo que podamos viajar en el tiempo.

-¿Entonces qué pasara?

-Bueno… sólo… regresaremos un día atrás… supongo…

Azusa no sabía exactamente cómo responderle a su senpai, pues no se había puesto a pensar en que estaría, de alguna forma, retrocediendo unas horas.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Entonces podré ver a mi "yo" de hace unas horas?

-Ehh… no lo creo.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares. Yui y Azusa estaban juntas en una "línea" (a falta de una palabra mejor) con 2 asientos, mientras en los 3 asientos delante de ellas se encontraban Mio, Mugi y Ritsu.

Mugi y Yui se encontraban del lado de la ventana, Ritsu y Azusa del lado del pasillo y Mio en medio de Ritsu y Mugi. No llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, pero el tiempo se hace eterno cuando estás emocionada.

-Oigan… ¿creen que tardemos mucho en despegar? –preguntó Ritsu.

-En realidad no, todos los pasajeros subieron y parece ser que todo el equipaje está listo, sólo tenemos que esperar que el capitán dé la señal. –contestó Mugi.

-¿Cuándo sabremos eso?

-Ah pues, por lo general utilizan la pantalla que hay aquí arriba para dar cualquier aviso, el aviso del despegue es uno de esos. También a veces se nos da un aviso por un micrófono.

-Wow… de verdad que eres nuestra guía, Mugi-chan.

En ese momento, todas las pantallas empezaron a mostrar algo. Lo primero fue el dibujo de un cinturón siendo abrochado, indicando, por supuesto, que se abrocharan los cinturones. Todos en el avión empezaron a abrocharse el cinturón.

Fue entonces cuando se mandó el segundo aviso, esta vez a través del micrófono.

-Muy buenas a todos, les habla su capitán para informarles que el avión está a punto de despegar, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones. También se les recuerda mantener apagado sus celulares. Por su atención, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, ya escucharon.

Haciendo caso, las 5 chicas apagaron sus celulares.

Azusa había bajado el reposabrazos que había entre ella y su senpai desde el momento que se sentaron. Principalmente lo hizo para hacer uso de él. Sin embargo, Yui, quien apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba abajo, lo veía más como una pared que le impedía acercarse a su kouhai, y por supuesto, lo subió sin que Azusa se diera cuenta.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya vamos a despegar! –dijo Yui después de subir el reposabrazos.

-De hecho ya empezamos a movernos, mira –contestó Azusa apuntando hacia la ventana.

El avión se estaba moviendo. Estaba a punto de despegar para dar inicio al viaje de varias horas que les esperaba a las chicas. En realidad, no tomó mucho tiempo en despegar, tal vez 20 segundos.

Al poco tiempo el avión ya se encontraba arriba de las nubes, había alcanzado su estabilidad. Cuando esto ocurrió, de nuevo salió un mensaje en las pantallas del avión, que indicaban que ya se podían desplazar con seguridad en los pasillos del avión.

-¡Wow! ¡Puedo ver las nubes! ¡Mira mira, Azu-nyan! –decía Yui emocionada, mientras jalaba un poco de la ropa de Azusa.

 _-Yui-senpai está más emocionada de lo que esperé… aunque… creo que es divertido verla así… -_ pensó Azusa.

-Sí, puedo verlo… es muy lindo.

Mientras Azusa aún tenía que lidiar con la emoción de su senpai, en los asientos delanteros las 3 chicas restantes se juntaron y se susurraron.

-Psst, no olviden que planeamos escribirle una canción a Azusa, estamos aquí para divertirnos, pero no podemos olvidar eso –dijo Mio.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos… en realidad a la que debemos avisarle es a Yui, nosotras 3 estaremos en el mismo cuarto, Yui estará con Azusa –dijo Ritsu.

-No podemos hacerlo ahora, habrá que esperar el momento para decirle… tal vez cuando aterricemos.

-Suena bien…. De verdad tenemos que escribirle esa canción a Azusa… -dijo Mio.-… Cada vez se acerca más la graduación, pero no le hemos escrito nada… espero que podamos avanzar un poco en el viaje… -dijo preocupada.

-Ojalá que sí…

La mirada de las 3 chicas bajó un poco, el sólo pensar no poder componer la canción a tiempo las preocupaba.

-… ¡Ah, cierto!

Mugi causó que ese momento que tenía un aire de preocupación fuera eliminado. Parece ser que de pronto recordó algo. Se separó de las dos y buscó en una de sus bolsas, hasta que sacó un par de pequeños regalos que tenía para todas. Eran antifaces para dormir, pero cada uno tenía unos ojos dibujados, todos eran diferentes.

-Tengan, son un pequeño regalo –decía la rubia mientras le daba uno a cada una.

 _-Parece que Mugi se despreocupó muy rápido…_ -pensó Mio.

-¡Oh! ¡Es muy lindo Mugi-chan! ¡Gracias! –dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

Mio, Ritsu y Azusa también le agradecieron, cuando todas acabaron Mugi volteó, y por un pequeño espacio que había entre los asientos vio a Yui y después vio a Azusa.

-¡Azusa-chan! –dijo Mugi.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Sí!? –contestó Azusa, quien se sorprendió un poco por la forma inesperada en que le habló.

Mugi miró a Azusa a los ojos y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló.

-…Cuida bien de Yui.

-¡Sí!... digo… ¿eh?

Mugi soltó una pequeña risa cuando dijo eso y se volteó, volviendo a su posición normal. Azusa por supuesto, se quedó confundida.

-…

-Oigan ¿cuánto falta para comer? –preguntó Yui, dirigiéndose a todas.

-Te estabas tardando en preguntar eso… -contestó Ritsu.

-… No debería de faltar mucho, cuando veas a una aeromoza con un carrito quiere decir que es la hora –dijo Mugi.

 _-¿Un carrito? –_ pensaba Yui, mientras se imaginaba a la aeromoza con la comida mientras manejaba un pequeño auto.

-¿¡Eso no es peligroso!? ¡La comida se puede caer! –dijo Yui preocupada.

-…No sé qué estás imaginando, pero te aseguro que no es así…

-Eso es un alivio…

Yui se relajó, y la imagen en su mente se desvaneció. Ahora buscaba distraerse un poco y dejar de pensar por un momento en la comida.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Practiquemos un poco de inglés!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que hacerlo, en Londres todos hablan en inglés…

-Bueno eso ya lo sé, pero…

-Además, estuve practicando antes del viaje, tengo que pulir mis habilidades, y también debes pulir las tuyas.

-¿Practicaste?... bueno… si es así supongo que puedo ayudarte…

-¡Yay!... Entonces, empecemos…

La mirada de Yui se volvió seria mientras miraba para la dirección de Azusa

 _-…Don't speak Japanese._

Azusa aún estaba un poco dudosa sobre esta práctica, pero decidió seguirle el juego a Yui.

 _-...O-Okay._

Yui pensó un poco sus palabras antes de proseguir con el entrenamiento, ya que en realidad no se le ocurría nada que decir.

 _-...Azu-cat._

Azusa puso una cara de confusión al escuchar eso.

 _-¿Azu-cat? ¿Significa que todo este tiempo he sido Azu-nyanko?... –_ pensó Azusa _–Pero si fuera a decir Azu-nyan creo que sería… Azu… ¿meow?... Hmm… pensándolo bien, Azu-cat suena mejor._

Aún cuando Azusa no respondió nada al _Azu-cat,_ Yui continuó hablando.

- _Hmm_ _... Exercise! What do you want to eat?_

 _-Uhm…_

 _-Chicken or Beef?_

 _-...Chicken please._

 _-Excellent!_

Después de felicitar a Azusa por pasar el ejercicio exitosamente, prosiguió con el entrenamiento, ahora pidiendo su turno de contestar.

 _-Now me, me!_

 _-Okay, what do you want to eat?_

 _-I want some beef please._

 _-Excellent!_

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír, esta práctica las divertía porque les parecía gracioso el hablar en inglés. Cuando dejaron de reír, Yui fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por ahora.

-…Espera, eso fue muy rápido… y además, lo único que hiciste fue preguntar por comida.

-Ehehehe…

-…Eres increíble… sigues pensando en comida…

-Te juro que intenté no pensar en eso…

-En ese caso intentemos de nuevo para que te olvides de la comida.

-Hmm… _Where very delicious bakery?_

-No creo que necesites preguntar eso, no iremos a Londres a una pastelería.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-P-Pero… es pan de Londres…

-¡Que no! ¡Eso no está en el itinerario! Hay varios lugares que planeamos visitar, no podemos perder tiempo en algo como una pastelería.

-Pero no va a tomarnos mucho tiempo… Además piénsalo, es pan de otro país…

Yui puso una cara de tristeza para intentar convencer a Azusa siendo tierna. Azusa tenía una mirada intensa clavada en su senpai, estaba decidida a no dejarse convencer con un truco tan viejo. Lamentablemente para ella, el viejo truco surtió efecto. Ver los ojos de su senpai por tanto tiempo causó que se ablandara.

Dando un suspiro, dijo.

-…Está bien… si tenemos tiempo de sobra iremos a una…

Al momento de escuchar eso Yui volvió a estar alegre, y decidió abrazar a su gatita para demostrarlo.

-¡Gracias Azu-nyan!

Las demás chicas también estaban hablando, pero en ocasiones prestaban atención a lo que Azusa y Yui decían. Ritsu escuchó la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo.

Igual a cómo hizo Mugi antes, en un pequeño espacio entre los asientos vio a Azusa y le habló.

-Hey, pensé que no te gustaba que consientan a Yui –dijo con la intención de molestar a Azusa. -¿Ahora resulta que la quieres consentir?

-¡N-No es eso!... ¡Además, ustedes la consienten más que yo! –dijo Azusa defendiéndose.

-No puedo negar eso... pero ¿entonces admites que la estás consintiendo?

 _-En serio que Ritsu-senpai ha estado molestándome mucho el día de hoy… -_ pensó Azusa irritada.

-…Puedes verlo de esa forma… -dijo Azusa con la intención de no seguir hablando.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Ritsu, como si fuera un detective que acababa de resolver un misterio.

Al decir esto, Ritsu volvió a su posición inicial. Yui aún seguía abrazando a Azusa, parecía que la pequeña pelea entre Ritsu y Azusa no le importó en lo absoluto. Azusa dio otro suspiro.

- _Siendo honesta, olvidé que las demás estaban aquí en frente… Pero mira que entristecerse y alegrarse por algo tan insignificante como un pan… en serio que eres muy infantil a veces, Yui-senpai._ -pensaba – _Aunque bueno, también tengo la culpa por ablandarme y haber accedido, ahora me abraza como si fuera un peluche._

Azusa miró a Yui mientras la seguía abrazando. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verla así.…

-…Un momento… se supone que puse el reposabrazos….

Finalmente notó que el reposabrazos que había puesto cuando subieron al avión estaba arriba, y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Ah, ¿esa cosa que me impide abrazarte? La subí –contestó Yui mientras se separaba de su kouhai.

-Se supone que lo baje para usarlo.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿No quieres que te abrace?

-¿Abrazar? ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver? Se supone que es para poner el brazo.

-Es una pared que no me deja abrazarte.

-No lo es… al menos no la veo de esa forma.

-¡Pared!

-…Lo voy a bajar –dijo mientras lo hacía.

Yui no hizo nada para impedir que Azusa lo bajara.

-Azu-nyan no quiere que la abrace…

Azusa estuvo un poco pensativa antes de responderle.

-No es exactamente eso, pero…

Antes de responderle, vio que en un espacio entre los asientos de adelante había tres ojos, todos mirando a Azusa.

Mugi las veía con una sonrisa, "Se ven tan lindas juntas" pensaba.

Mio parecía seria, "Sonó como si quisiera decirle algo lindo".

Ritsu sonría maliciosamente, "¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?".

Por supuesto, Azusa se asusto un poco. Con el ambiente correcto, habría sido como una escena de película de terror.

- _¿¡Qué rayos les pasa!? Acaso... ¿Saben algo?... ¡Están demasiado al pendiente de nosotras!_ –pensó.

-…N-no es nada.

Las 3 chicas, decepcionadas, volvieron a sentarse bien.

- _Parece que se lo arruinamos_ –pensaban las tres.

De nuevo, se volvieron a juntar para susurrarse.

-Debemos dejar de vigilarlas, estamos empezando a molestarlas –dijo Mio.

-Ricchan debe dejar de molestar a Azusa-chan.

-¿Eh?... Tal vez deba de hacerlo. Pero es que es divertido ver cómo se enoja. –dijo Ritsu.

-¡No importa! Puede que Yui intente decirle algo.

-¿En el avión? Lo dudo, estamos en frente de ellas, no lo olvides. Yo, en lo personal, apostaría 20 yenes a que se lo dirá en el hotel antes de dormir… Y subiendo la apuesta, apuesto a que será en la cuarta noche del viaje.

-¡Yo apuesto la tercera noche! –djio Mugi entusiasmada.

-¿Ahora estamos jugando a adivinar cuando se va a confesar? ¡Y además apostando!

-No hay nada de malo en eso Mio-chan.

-Vamos, ¿qué día apuestas que se lo dice?

-….No me siento cómoda con esto… no puedo apostar el día, pero siendo honesta, no creo que lo haga en el hotel… o al menos no quiero que lo haga.

-¿No? ¿Entonces dónde?

-No lo sé… estaremos en Londres, hay muchos sitios interesantes ahí, ¿por qué no aprovechar eso?… además, nunca establecimos que estaríamos juntas todo el tiempo.

-… ¿Estás diciendo que saldrían a solas?

-…Bueno, esa sería mi idea de una linda declaración… una declaración en las calles de Londres… eso suena muy bien –decía Mio mientras sus ojos brillaban notablemente, imaginándose una declaración de ensueño.

-Siempre imaginando cosas así, Mio…

-¡Me encanta esa idea! –dijo Mugi con el mismo brillo en los ojos. –Eres asombrosa para imaginar declaraciones, Mio-chan.

A Ritsu en realidad también le gustaba la idea.

-…Pero conociendo a Yui, seguro que algo así no se le ha pasado por la cabeza. –dijo Ritsu.

-¡Entonces hagamos que lo considere! –dijo Mugi motivada.

-¡Shhh! Baja un poco más la voz, te podrían oír.

-Lo siento.

-…Pero ciertamente no es mala idea… ¿qué les parece si se lo decimos directamente cuando nos reunamos en la noche?

-Suena bien, hagámoslo.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron para restablecer nuevamente una conversación trivial.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema…

Cuando iban a continuar hablando, Ritsu pudo ver que venía una aeromoza con un carrito, lo que indicaba la hora de comer. Les informó a Mio y a Mugi, y se volteó para avisar a Yui.

-Oye, Yui.

-…por eso quiero… -decía Yui hasta que fue interrumpida por Ritsu- ¿Eh? ¿Ritsu? ¿Qué pasa?

- _…Me pregunto si las interrumpí en algo importante._ –pensó Ritsu un poco preocupada.

-Ah sí, sólo quería decirte que la aeromoza se acerca.

-¿En serio?

Ritsu se volvió a sentar, dejando que Yui pudiera ver si era cierto, tuvo que pararse de su asiento para comprobarlo.

-¡Ahí viene! –dijo Yui mientras se volvía a sentar. -¡Azu-nyan! Hay que estar preparadas, puede que nos pregunte cosas en inglés, no olvides lo que acabamos de repasar.

-¿Hablarnos en inglés? ¿De verdad lo crees?

-No estoy segura, pero es mejor estar preparadas, ¿no?

-…Supongo que sí

-Prepárate, Azu-nyan, hagamos un repaso rápido.

Yui y Azusa seguían con su conversación, preparándose para hablar en inglés cuando llegara la aeromoza. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que la aeromoza ya había llegado con Mugi, Mio y Ritsu, quienes no tardaron en ordenar. Ahora se dirigía con ellas.

Mientras Yui y Azusa seguían animándose a sí mismas, la aeromoza les habló.

-Disculpen…

Ambas chicas voltearon a verla en el momento en que habló.

-¿Quieren el menú occidental o el oriental? –dijo mientras les acercaba el menú.

-….

Las chicas se veían aliviadas, al mismo tiempo que se sentían decepcionadas.

- _Lo sabía, me preocupé por nada._ –pensó Azusa.

-Umm… oriental, por favor –dijo Azusa mientras agarraba el menú.

-Tsk, y yo que quería lucirme con mi inglés… -dijo Yui decepcionada.

 _-¿Quería lucirse?... No creo que lo hubiera logrado de todas formas. –_ pensaba Azusa mientras se reía.

Yui miró confundida a Azusa, pues no sabía exactamente de qué se estaba riendo.

* * *

Han pasado un par de horas desde que el vuelo a Londres inició.

Las chicas y la mayor parte de los pasajeros estaban dormidos. Las ventanas fueron tapadas para que el sueño de los pasajeros no fuera perturbado por el sol. Aunque las chicas llevaban los antifaces que Mugi les regaló por si las dudas.

Nadie sabía qué hora era.

Nadie sabía exactamente cuánto llevaban viajando.

Pero estaban cerca de llegar, lo presentían.

Por alguna razón, Hirasawa se empezaba a despertar, tal vez porque le resultaba incómodo dormir en un asiento de avión.

* * *

 **POV* Yui:**

…¿Eh?... Estoy despierta, pero todo está oscuro.

…Cierto, tengo puesto el antifaz que me dio Mugi. Debería quitármelo.

Hmm… aún así sigue algo oscuro por la ausencia de luz. ¿Todos siguen dormidos? Significa que me desperté temprano… eso es malo, ahora no puedo decir si podré volver a dormir o no.

Maldición, y yo que quería dormir bien para tener energías cuando llegáramos. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada ahora.

Aunque… de hecho, podría aprovechar para escribir algo para la canción de Azusa. Mi bolso está aquí conmigo, no recuerdo para qué lo bajé… aunque bueno, no importa.

De mi bolsa saqué una pequeña libreta y una pluma con un diseño muy lindo. Bajé la mesita que usé antes para comer para tener algo de qué apoyarme.

¡Es hora de que escriba algo!

En realidad estaba bloqueada, igual que las ocasiones anteriores. Comencé a pensar en cómo podría hacer esta canción, y a cuestionarme si realmente podría escribirla. Y en caso de que pudiera, ¿cómo sería la canción?

¿Podría salir algo gracioso como _Gohan wa Okazu?_

¿O algo lindo como _U &I?_

No lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Antes de continuar, decidí voltear a ver a Azusa, quien por supuesto se encontraba dormida. Estaba en una posición que se veía incómoda, pero no la moví por miedo a despertarla. Lo único que hice fue ponerle de nuevo su antifaz, que parece se desacomodó mientras dormía.

No podía dejar de verla... se ve tan hermosa mientras duerme. Se encuentra tan vulnerable… ¿debería aprovechar este momento? Podría… podría aprovecharlo con algo muy simple… como un beso en la mejilla, probablemente no se dará cuenta.

Debería intentarlo, no siempre tengo oportunidades así.

Quité la pared que me impedía acercarme a Azusa, también conocido como "reposabrazos", y me acerqué lo más que pude a su cara. Me acerqué tanto que pude escuchar su calmada respiración. Mis mejillas se enrojecían, podía sentirlo.

Por fin me impulsé y pegué mis labios a su mejilla. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer con una mejilla, ese beso duró poco más de un segundo. Cuando el beso terminó me quedé viendo a Azu-nyan un poco más.

De verdad que se veía hermosa dormida, aunque verla con el antifaz de Mugi-chan hizo que soltara una pequeña risa. Me alejé poco a poco y volví a sentarme normalmente.

…Tengo que hacer esta canción para ella, para Azu-nyan.

Para la persona que amo.

… No me avergüenza decir que estoy enamorada de Azu-nyan.

¿Cómo sé que lo estoy?

Bueno, nunca había tenido estos sentimientos ni sentido esto por alguien más.

Hablo de ésta... ésta extraña necesidad de pasar tiempo con ella. De abrazarla todo el tiempo. De ayudarla cuando tenga un problema. De hacerla sonreír. De hacerla reír. De observarla. Incluso de besarla.

Al menos… creo que esa es la clase de cosas que siente la gente enamorada. Si no es amor lo que siento por Azu-nyan, entonces es algo muy parecido.

No estoy muy segura de cuándo me enamore de Azu-nyan.

Tal vez fue el día del festival escolar cuando me di cuenta. Esa fue la primera vez que tocaríamos todas juntas en una presentación. Yo llegué al salón del club vistiendo un yukata después de haber estado enferma varios días atrás.

Cuando entré todas estaban ahí, todas tenían cara de estar sorprendidas, y al mismo tiempo tenían cara de estar preocupadas, ya que mi llegada les resultó inesperada. Pero a quien más observaba fue a Azusa, quien se encontraba cerca de la ventana. La luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana le daba una iluminación fantástica, tan fantástica y hermosa como un amanecer.

Parecía un ángel.

Recibí una pequeña bienvenida de todas, pero Azusa parecía estar enojada y triste. No podía saber si la dominaba más la tristeza o el enojo, pero me dijo que era una horrible persona por haberlas preocupado, y me dio la espalda, viendo para afuera. Mio-chan me contó que Azu-nyan fue la que más se preocupó por mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, ya que no me lo esperaba.

Ella aún seguía frente a la ventana con la mirada baja. Me acerqué lentamente y la abracé por la espalda, pero no la abracé con energía sino que la abracé gentilmente. La sentía tan frágil que pensé que si ejercía fuerza en ella se rompería. Era un abrazo que demostraba mi cariño sincero hacia ella, mientras me disculpaba con ella por haberla preocupado. Pero aquella vez algo me pasó. Algo extraño.

Generalmente tengo ganas de abrazar a las personas, y eso ha sido desde que tengo memoria. Aunque... nunca he tenido ganas de darle un beso a alguien. Pero… en ese momento quería darle uno a Azusa. Sólo uno, uno efímero en sus pequeños y lindos labios. Y no sólo me quedé en el querer, lo intenté.

Pero por supuesto, Azu-nyan no quiso y en su lugar recibí una bofetada. Dolió, por si se lo preguntaban. Aunque era una reacción que esperaba, obviamente no dejaras que cualquier persona te dé un beso.

Pero… esa vez… fue cuando empezaron todas las sensaciones anteriormente dichas…

No sabía si pensar de esa forma sobre Azu-nyan era correcto. ¿Estaba bien pensar así sobre ella? En el fondo sentía que no… pero me fue inevitable no hacerlo... cada día Azu-nyan invadía más mis pensamientos.

Con el tiempo caí en la convicción de que me enamoré de ella de forma definitiva. De mi linda y dulce kouhai.

A mí me gustan mucho las cosas lindas, soy muy simple en ese aspecto. Aunque no sabía que ese gusto también aplicaba en las personas.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Azu-nyan se puso esas orejas de gato… se veía adorable con ellas. Fue ahí cuando no pude evitar pensar que Azusa era extremadamente linda, con o sin las orejas, y no podía parar de abrazarla, y con eso también me había dado cuenta de que tenía la estatura perfecta para ser abrazable.

Supongo que ahí fue cuando Azu-nyan se robó mi atención, fue en el festival cuando empecé a sentir algo por ella, y tiempo después fue cuando me enamoré de ella.

Eso sí, quiero aclara que no me gusta sólo porque creo que sea linda.

Cuando empezamos a conocernos fue cuando conocí su personalidad. Su personalidad... me gustó, aún cuando es totalmente opuesta a la mía.

Ella es mandona y muy seria, le molesta que sea perezosa, no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos y a veces es muy estricta conmigo.

Pero es inteligente, muy dedicada, responsable, se preocupa por los demás y… en realidad es una persona muy dulce y tierna.

No todos los días encuentras alguien que te parezca una persona hermosa tanto en personalidad como en físico. Al menos eso creo yo.

Aunque… siempre pensé que una chica debía de enamorarse de un chico. Al fin y al cabo, en las películas que he visto nunca he visto parejas del mismo sexo.

Supongo que hay excepciones a esa regla. Esta es una ellas.

… Me gustaría saber si yo le gusto a ella…

Aunque eso suena muy tonto ¿no? No parece cómo si le gustaran las chicas. Puede que incluso tenga un novio del que nunca nos haya hablado.

No lo sé.

Pero no puedo aguantarlo más.

Estoy a muy poco tiempo de graduarme, y ella es la primera persona de la que me he enamorado. No quiero irme sin decirle cómo me siento. No quiero irme sin haberla besado ni una vez. Necesito saber de qué forma me ve ella.

¿Como una amiga? ¿Como una simple senpai? ¿Como algo más? De verdad quiero saberlo. Quiero saber cómo se siente tener un amor "correspondido", según dijo Mio-chan.

Aunque me estoy arriesgando a saber cómo se siente el mal de amores.

Tengo miedo. No quiero que mi relación con Azu-nyan se arruine.

Lo único que quiero es un "Yo también te amo, Yui-senpai".

… Supongo que eso es mucho pedir, ¿no?

Pero… me has hecho muy feliz, Azu-nyan. He tenido cientos de momentos inolvidables contigo y que atesoraré por siempre.

Incluso si me limito a abrazarte, sin tener el privilegio de poder besarte… aún así quiero que sepas… que yo te amo.

Quiero que mis sentimientos te lleguen. En este viaje, me aseguraré de ello.

…

¡Ah! ¡Me olvidé completamente de escribir la canción! ¿¡Por qué me olvidé de algo tan importante!? ¡Tengo que concentrarme en hacer una buena canción!

…

 **Fin del POV* de Yui.**

* * *

Yui no duró mucho tiempo intentando escribir la canción, a los 15 minutos volvió a caer dormida, aunque no guardó nada, su libreta y pluma seguían en la mesa que tenía enfrente de ella.

Al poco tiempo, como Yui no volvió a poner el reposabrazos, no había nada que la separara de Azusa. Yui se dejó caer del lado de Azusa y la golpeó en el hombro y empezó a moverse bastante, incluso dormida intentaba abrazar a Azusa. Yui no se despertó, pero Azusa sí.

-… Qu… ¿qué sucede? –dijo Azusa con una voz muy baja y adormilada.

Azusa se quitó el antifaz lentamente y empezó a ver a su alrededor. Todos estaban dormidos, no había nadie que pudiera responder a su pregunta. Pero pudo ver que Yui estaba sobre su hombro y su brazo estaba en su torso, la estaba abrazando en sueños.

- _¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué hace Yui-senpai recargada sobre mi hombro? No recuerdo que hayamos dormido así..._

Apesar de que no lo demostrara por estar somnolienta, Azusa se encontraba sorprendida por la posición actual en la que se encontraban, aunque no le resultaba incómoda.

- _…Espera… me duele el hombro, y el reposabrazos no está…_

Azusa vio que la mesa de Yui estaba abajo, y por supuesto, también vio que sobre la mesa estaba la libreta de Yui.

-… _¿Acaso se despertó y se volvió a dormir?... Parece que bajó el reposabrazos en ese momento… y ya que me duele el hombro, supongo que cayó sobre mí._

Azusa aún tenía sueño, por lo que decidió quedarse así, inmóvil. No intentó quitarse a su senpai de encima, no intentó ver la libreta, no intentó nada, se mantuvo en esa posición.

 _-Aunque… no me molesta que estemos así. De hecho, es lindo, y ya que nadie nos está viendo… supongo que así está bien. Yo… estoy bien con eso._

Azusa poco a poco volvía a caer dormida, desde que despertó estuvo adormilada, y estar junto a su senpai en esa posición la tranquilizaba. Su corazón estaba tranquilo.

 _-Pero… Nakano… hace un rato dijiste que no debías de pensar esta clase de cosas sobre tu senpai. Dijiste que no debías de tener estos sentimientos por ella. Aunque… sé que no lo pensé en serio. Porque estos sentimientos son los que alegran mi corazón... sólo sigo siendo la misma persona que no puede ser honesta consigo misma. Que no puede ser honesta con lo que siente. Y aunque he intentado cambiar eso… no lo logro... odio eso de mí.  
_

 _Ahora me arrepiento de no haber intentado algo cuando Yui se acercó tanto a mí en la sala de embarque. Yo… yo debí de… debí de…_

Azusa finalmente volvió a dormirse a mitad de su pensamiento.

Ninguna de las chicas volvió a despertarse después, todas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Después de otro pequeño lapso un tiempo, Azusa se despertó de nuevo. No tenía el antifaz, por lo que mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, pudo ver que Mugi la estaba observando por arriba de los asientos.

-¡Ah! Azusa-chan se despertó.

En ese momento, Mio y Ritsu también se asomaron, y estaban sonriéndole.

-¿Dormiste bien, Azusa? –preguntó Mio.

-… ¿Eh?... Ah… sí… muy bien –contestó Azusa adormilada.

Las 3 chicas seguían sonriéndole sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Fue por Yui? –preguntó Ritsu.

-Cállate Ritsu –dijo Mio mientras la miraba de forma amenazante.

-¿P-Por Yui-senpai? ¿Por qué preguntan eso? –preguntó Azusa confundida.

Las demás no le dijeron nada, sólo seguían sonriendo.

Azusa volteó y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía en la misma posición; la cabeza de Yui aún estaba recostada en su hombro mientras la abrazaba dormida.

A diferencia de su reacción previa, Azusa se sonrojó porque las demás las estaban observando, y rápidamente se quitó de encima a su senpai.

-¡Waaah! –gritó Azusa mientras empujaba a su senpai al otro lado para que la soltara.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? Tranquila, les tomamos una foto. –dijo Mugi mientras le mostraba la foto en su cámara.

-¡B-Bo-Borra eso, Mugi-senpai! –dijo Azusa avergonzada.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? Es una linda foto.

-¡No lo es!

Yui se empezaba a despertar por todo el alboroto que se estaba armando entre las chicas.

-… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?... ¿Ya llegamos? –dijo la castaña mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

-Sí, ya llegamos Yui –contestó Mio- deberías ver por la ventana, es hermoso.

Yui tenía cara de estar adormilada, y empezó a ver a todas una por una sin decir ni una palabra y sin mostrar expresión alguna. Después de eso, volteó al lado de la ventana y la destapó. Se encontraban por debajo de las nubes, era de día, el avión estaba a muy poco tiempo de aterrizar y la vista desde el avión era muy buena, podía ver Londres con mucha claridad.

Automáticamente Yui se despertó y tuvo su humor característico, acompañado con una emoción similar a la que tenía cuando despegaron.

-¡Oh! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan! –decía Yui emocionada mientras movía a Azusa- ¡Mira! ¡Ya estamos en Londres!

La vergüenza de Azusa desapareció y paso a estar feliz. Le alegraba haber llegado al fin a Londres, así como le alegraba ver a Yui emocionada. Se acercó a la ventana y empezó a observar todo lo que pudo.

-¡Wow! ¡La vista es muy buena! ¡Ya falta poco para pisar el suelo!

En ese momento, un mensaje del capitán a través del micrófono empezó.

-Atención pasajeros, estamos próximos a aterrizar, por favor, manténgase en sus asientos y abróchese el cinturón de seguridad. Favor de mantenerse en su asiento y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Por su atención, gracias.

-… Parece que ya es hora.

Todos los pasajeros, incluidas las chicas, se sentaron bien y se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, justo como se especificó.

-…Ya casi estamos en Londres… ¡Ya casi estamos en Londres! –dijo Mio, quien se había guardado su emoción todo este tiempo.

-De hecho ya estamos en Londres pero…

-¡Londres!

-Vale, ya entendí...

El avión poco a poco perdía altura, al mismo tiempo que poco a poco se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto. Y en un tiempo estimado muy corto, el avión por fin aterrizó.

De nuevo, un mensaje del capitán salió.

-El aterrizaje se ha completado. Favor de esperar un poco antes de salir, repito, favor de esperar un poco antes de salir. Se les recuerda que la salida es por enfrente, no olviden sus pertenencias y esperamos hayan disfrutado del viaje.

Después del mensaje de despedida, los pasajeros agarraron todas sus pertenencias, mientras que la puerta estaba siendo "conectada" a un túnel que permitiría que los pasajeros bajaran de forma segura del avión.

Una vez hecho eso, los pasajeros salieron de forma ordenada del avión y caminaron a través del túnel.

-¿Are? ¿A dónde nos lleva este túnel? Se parece al que usamos para transbordar –preguntó Yui.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Hemos llegado! ¿No deberías estar emocionada?

-… Es cierto… ¡estamos en el extranjero!

Yui empezó a dar pequeños saltos de felicidad mientras aún seguía caminando por el túnel.

-¡Tranquilízate, senpai! –dijo Azusa mientras daba pequeños saltos iguales a los de Yui.

-… Aunque bueno, aún faltan un par de cosas más antes de poder irnos del aeropuerto.

-¿Como qué?

-Ah, cierto… aduana, migraciones, recoger el equipaje… -respondió Azusa- Al menos de lo que investigué.

-Es correcto, y luego de eso ya podemos ir al hotel donde hicimos reservación. –dijo Mugi.

-¿Y después qué?

-… Bueno, el itinerario tiene los lugares que visitaremos de los próximos 4 días a excepción del día de hoy… supongo que es un día libre.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos, rápido!

Ritsu empezó a acelerar el paso, por lo que las demás tuvieron que seguirla a la misma velocidad. Cuando finalizó el tramo del túnel, llegaron a migraciones.

-¿Todas tienen su pasaporte a la mano? ¿Llenaron la boleta que nos dieron en el avión? –preguntó Azusa dirigiéndose a todas.

-¡Sí! ¡Todo listo, Azu-nyan-senpai!

-No me llames así, es extraño.

-Bueno, con eso en mano estaremos bien, es posible que nos hagan preguntas en migración. –dijo la rubia- Serán individuales y en inglés, tengan cuidado.

-Estaremos bien Mugi. Tranquila.

Después de haber pasado migraciones sin ningún problema, se dirigieron a las cintas, las cuales tenían el equipaje de todos los pasajeros. Ellas esperaron pacientemente a que el equipaje llegara. Pasó cierto tiempo, pero finalmente el equipaje de todas llegó.

-¡Por fin me reuní con Gitah! Ahora me siento segura…

-Aunque… si lo piensas bien, ¿para qué trajimos los instrumentos? –dijo Azusa mientras sonreía.

-Hmm... ¡Sería egoísta de mi parte que sólo yo viajara a Londres y dejara a Gitah!

- _Como se esperaba de Yui-senpai…_ -pensó Azusa.

-Oigan ustedes, vámonos. –dijo Mio refiriéndose a Yui y Azusa.- Tenemos todo, aún tenemos que ir a aduanas.

-Eso es lo último que haremos, después de eso podemos irnos –dijo Mugi alegremente.

-¡Ya vamos! –contestó Yui.

Ya con su equipaje, el Club de música ligera se dirigía a Control de aduanas, donde inspeccionan nuevamente el equipaje, y en el cual no tuvieron ningún problema, ni siquiera Yui que llevaba bastantes alimentos japoneses que su hermana Ui le dejó para el viaje.

Después de pasar aduanas, las chicas por fin podían salir del aeropuerto y así empezar a crear recuerdos inolvidables en el bello Londres. No perdieron tiempo en otras cosas, directamente salieron al "vestíbulo de llegadas".

-Por fin salimos… ya empezaba a desesperarme… -dijo Ritsu algo irritada.

Una brisa de aire helado llegó a todas, aunque no tuvo mucho impacto en ellas. Estaban bien abrigadas, ya que sabían que en Londres hace bastante frío.

-¿Sintieron ese aire helado?... Es el frío de Londres…

Mio de nuevo se veía emocionada. Oficialmente estaba pisando el suelo de Londres, que era lo que estaba esperando desde que despertó esta mañana. Mio tenía su cámara a la mano, y no dudaba ni un momento en tomar fotos. Yui decidió ayudarla, de forma que todo lo que Yui apuntaba era fotografiado.

-¡El cielo de Londres!

Fotografiado.

-¡Un taxi de Londres!

Fotografiado.

-¡El inglés de Londres!

Fotografiado.

Nada ni nadie se salvaba de la cámara de Mio. Ella quería guardar cientos de fotos que conmemoraran este viaje.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de jugar –dijo Ritsu intentando llamar la atención de ambas.

Mio hizo caso y dejó de tomar fotos, y decidió concentrarse en lo siguiente en la lista: Llegar al hotel. Y para eso, por supuesto, usarían un taxi.

-Mugi, tú tienes el papel de la reservación, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, aquí lo tengo.

-¿Cómo se llama el hotel?

-…Hmm… Hotel Ibis.

-Bien, entonces vamos con ese taxista y digámosle que nos lleve al Ibis.

Las chicas se acercaron al taxista. Era un señor que se encontraba en la mediana edad, casi de la misma estatura que ellas. Su cabello era blanco, al igual que su bigote, y llevaba puesto un conjunto bastante simple y acorde a su edad.

-Buenas tardes –dijeron las chicas al acercarse al señor.

- _Hello. –_ contestó amablemente.

El señor les abrió la puerta del taxi mientras movían su equipaje.

- _Here, put your luggage up there in front._ –les indicó el taxista.

Todas hicieron caso y acercaron su equipaje al punto donde señaló el taxista.

- _Where are you going?_ –preguntó.

-¡Al Hotel Ibis, por favor! –dijo Ritsu con una voz energética.

- _Ibis Hotel? Which one?_

Ritsu se acercó a las demás para hablarles en voz baja.

 _-_... ¿Qué nos dijo?

-Hmm… creo que pregunta dónde está… esperen, revisaré la hoja.

Mugi empezó a ver cuidadosamente qué localización indicaba la hoja, hasta que finalmente dio con ella: Earl's Court.

 _-T-The Ibis Earl's Court, please._ –dijo Mugi al taxista.

- _Oh, okay, I'll take you there._

El señor empezó a subir el equipaje de las chicas al taxi mientras ellas se subían. Cuando el taxista acabó con el equipaje también se subió, todas las puertas del taxi se cerraron.

-¡Vamos! -dijeron Yui y Ritsu al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que el señor en realidad no entendía lo que decían las chicas, en ese momento empezó a acelerar, y tuvo una aceleración no muy acorde a su edad, pues fue algo brusca.

Así es como empezó su camino al hotel, y al mismo tiempo, así empezó su primer día en Londres.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo.**

Por si no quedó claro o se olvidó lo que dije el capítulo pasado...

 **No sé exactamente cómo funciona el aeropuerto** , pongo esto por la parte de aduana, migraciones, lo que hacen dentro del avión, etc. Agregué esos procesos y detalles porque los creí necesarios, no por otra cosa.

También quiero decir que mi Inglés no es muy bueno (soy intermedio) por lo que puede que en este capítulo (y en capítulos futuros) haya errores de gramática. Agradecería que si se diera ese caso, me informaran para corregirlo lo más pronto posible.

- **POV:** Es la abreviación en Inglés de "Point of View" (Punto de vista). Lo usé para indicar el cambio de narrador.

El capítulo anterior mencioné algo sobre el bar de sushi, ¿no? Bueno... eso va a tomar un rumbo diferente...

Espero que el próximo capítulo no me tome tanto tiempo, que siento que tardé demasiado haciendo este.

Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme, en serio que muchas gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	4. Londres

**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que este capítulo les guste o mínimo los entretenga.

Si hay alguna persona que haya leído los capítulos pasados, y aún continúe leyendo... ¡Pues muchas gracias! Gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo en leer el fanfic de un novato.

Intenté no hacer muy largo este capítulo. Ya me fije que aunque yo crea que 6,000 palabras es poco, en realidad es bastante, y no quiero que esto se vuelva tedioso de leer... suponiendo que no lo sea ya, claro. En fin.

K-On no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas (?).

* * *

-¡Al fin llegamos!... definitivamente fue un tramo largo… -decía Ritsu mientras bajaba del taxi.

-No importa que fuera largo, ¡pudimos tomar muchas fotos! ¡Las calles de Londres son muy lindas! –decía Mio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de un tramo de 35 minutos, el Club de música ligera había llegado a su hotel, el hotel donde se hospedarían 5 días y 3 noches. Las chicas una por una estaban bajando del taxi junto con su equipaje.

Cuando todas bajaron, simultáneamente le agradecieron al taxista después de haberle pagado.

- _¡Thank you!_

- _You're welcome, have a nice day._

Al momento de despedirse, el taxista aceleró y fue directo al aeropuerto.

-Bueno, ahora sólo tenemos que registrarnos, vamos –dijo Mugi mientras entraba al hotel.

-Registrarse aquí, registrase allá, contestar aquí, contestar acá… empieza a ser molesto todo esto… ¿cuándo nos libraremos de tantos papeles? -dijo Ritsu mientras caminaba al hotel con cara de estar irritada.

-Tranquila, les prometo que esto es lo último que haremos, después de eso estamos totalmente libres –dijo Mugi intentando alegrar a Ritsu- Bueno, ustedes pueden esperar en el lobby, yo iré a registrarnos.

-Te acompaño Mugi-senpai.

-Está bien, puede que me puedas ayudar si dicen algo que no entienda.

Mugi y Azusa fueron a registrar a todo el grupo, mientras Mio, Ritsu y Yui esperaron sentadas en el lobby. Mio y Ritsu estaban tranquilas, se veían algo emocionadas. Por el otro lado, Yui se veía en un mal estado, parecía mareada.

-Oye Yui, no lo habíamos mencionado pero… te ves… fatal. –dijo Mio preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

-Tr-tranquila… es sólo que no estoy aco-acostumbrada a estar al revés en un taxi… -decía Yui con una voz entrecortada y con la mano en la boca, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-¿Segura que estás bien? No podrás comer si estás así –dijo Ritsu.

Al escuchar eso, Yui recobró la compostura, puso una cara seria y quito su mano de la boca. Lo hacía tan natural que era difícil imaginar que hace unos segundos estaba fatal.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –dijo Yui alegremente.

 _-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Acaso fingió estar mareada?_ – pensó Ritsu.

-Más importante, ¿qué comeremos? –preguntó Yui.

-… Creo que es sorprendente tu capacidad de sólo pensar en comida…

-La comida es deliciosa, ¿acaso no están de acuerdo?

-No era eso a lo que me refería.

-Además, estoy muy centrada en la comida porque es de Londres, ¿acaso no les emociona comer algo que esta preparado en otro país?

-Si lo pones así pues…

Ritsu quería hablar con Yui sobre cómo iban las cosas con Azusa, tenía planeado preguntarle, pero eso lo haría después de darle un recordatorio sobre las reuniones nocturnas que tendrían para componer la canción de Azusa.

-Yui, ¿te parece si hacemos la comida a un lado por un momento y hablamos de algo más importante?

-¿Hmm? ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Yui de forma curiosa.

-Sobre la canción que planeamos componerle a nuestra kouhai.

-Me parece bien.

La actitud de Yui cambió a una seria, contrarrestando de alguna manera su actitud despreocupada de hace unos segundos.

-Bueno, el punto aquí es que habíamos acordado que nos reuniríamos en la noche para intentar progresar con la canción, no lo has olvidado ¿verdad? –dijo Mio.

-Claro que no, no podría olvidar algo así.

-Bueno, te esperamos esta noche en nuestra habitación. –concluyó Mio- Recuerda, FORZOSAMENTE tienes que ir cuando estés segura de que Azusa esté dormida.

-Entendido, lo haré –dijo Yui con una cara que mostraba claramente que haría lo posible por completar con éxito la "misión" de sus siguientes 3 noches.

Mio y Ritsu le sonrieron. Pudieron sentir claramente a la Yui decidida que logra a toda costa lo que se propone. Pero esta vez no era por un examen, no era para tocar bien una canción, era por alguien más. Azusa era su motivación esta vez. Pero sabían que no sólo era por componer la canción, sino también porque le diría sus sentimientos en este viaje.

Luego de eso, Ritsu finalmente hizo la pregunta de la que tanto esperaba una buena respuesta.

-Cambiando un poco el tema… ¿cómo van las cosas con Azusa, soldado rompe corazones? –preguntó Ritsu bromeando un poco.

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah! ¡Van bien capitán! –dijo Yui siguiéndole el juego a Ritsu- No ha pasado nada entre nosotras… al menos… no aún. –contestó sonrojándose un poco al decir lo último.

Mio aún estaba algo preocupada por la forma en que Yui tenía planeado confesarse a su kouhai, por lo que decidió preguntar sin rodeos y directamente:

-Ehh… Yui… sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿ya sabes cuándo, dónde y cómo te confesarás?

-…Tengo más o menos una idea de eso, aunque aún no estoy 100% segura…

-… ¿E-Es posible que nos lo puedas decir?

-¿¡Eh!? P-Pero… es vergonzoso… -contestó fingiendo estar avergonzada.

-A-¡Ah, lo siento! No debí preguntar eso… es sólo que… no sé, pensé que podríamos ayudarte… -contestó Mio.

Yui dejó de fingir su vergüenza y la observó unos segundos. El que sus amigas tuvieran la intención de ayudarla la hacía muy feliz, y esa felicidad no la escondió, porque después de sonreírle un poco a Mio, decidió darle un abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Mio-chan. –dijo Yui en un tono suave mientras la abrazaba- De hecho, me gustaría pedirles otro pequeño favor.

Mio levantó su mirada. Quería serle de ayuda a su amiga Yui en esta ocasión. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Yui comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, el caso es que…

Antes de terminar su oración, Yui fue interrumpida por Mugi, quien aparentemente había completado el registro del hotel.

-Chicas, ya he hecho todo lo que debía, por fin estamos registradas en el hotel. Ahora sólo démosle el equipaje al botones.

En ese momento Yui soltó lentamente a Mio, terminando de esta forma su abrazo. Azusa estaba mirando a ambas. Su mirada era confusa, no mostraba alegría y tampoco mostraba enojo, la escena actual le resultaba un poco extraña.

- _¿Are?… ¿Por qué Yui-senpai estaba abrazando tan gentilmente a Mio-senpai? Ella no suele dar esa clase de abrazos…_ -se preguntaba Azusa.

Yui, quien no sabía exactamente qué es un botones, decidió hacer una pregunta para resolver su duda.

-¿Botones? ¿Qué es eso? ¿No se supone que un botón va en la ropa?... ¡Oh! ¿¡Acaso es alguien que cose el equipaje con botones!?

-No deberías tomártelo tan literal.

El botones lentamente se acercaba a las demás y amablemente preguntó si querían que llevara el equipaje a los cuartos. Las chicas accedieron y el botones se lo llevó. Las chicas junto al botones usaron el ascensor para llegar al piso donde se encontraba su cuarto. Al llegar al piso se fueron directamente a los cuartos, se había establecido un cuarto para dos y un cuarto para tres. El botones dejó el equipaje en los respectivos cuartos, recibió una pequeña propina y después se fue.

Cada una de las chicas entró a su cuarto. Como se ha dicho en ocasiones, Yui y Azusa tenían el cuarto de dos, mientras el resto tenía el de tres.

Para ambos cuartos el diseño era el mismo. Uno bastante simple pero confortable. Había una alfombra en el suelo, tenían un tocador con un espejo y una televisión al lado, una mesa de noche con una lámpara, al menos 3 lámparas de pared, un sofá, algunos cuadros de adorno y camas individuales para cada una. Además de tener una ventana con cortinas y un baño.

-¡Aaazu-nyan! –decía Yui mientras abrazaba ligeramente por la espalda a Azusa- ¡Por fin llegamos!

Azusa mostró una ligera sonrisa cuando Yui la abrazó.

-Lo sé, por fin estamos en el hotel… a partir de ahora podemos hacer turismo.

-Y lo que es mejor, tenemos una habitación sólo para nosotras dos –dijo Yui.

Azusa se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar eso.

- _Ella no quiso decir nada con eso… cálmate…_ -pensaba- … _Tuve que armarme de valor para aceptar algo tan atrevido como dormir en la misma habitación con Yui-senpai…_

-Ehh… ¿crees que las demás quieran salir a dar una vuelta? –preguntó Azusa tratando de omitir lo que dijo Yui– Aún es temprano.

-… Puede que sí, deberíamos preguntarles…

En ese momento, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no tocaban de la puerta principal, sino una puerta que conectaba a la habitación de las demás.

-¡Yui, Azusa! Alístense, vamos a salir un rato, parece que Mio quiere hacer un par de compras y no quiere esperar a mañana. –escucharon a través de la puerta.

-… Parece que sí.

-Bien, entonces alistémonos. –dijo Yui- Yo iré justo como estoy ahora, sólo acomodaré mi equipaje por aquí y dejaré a Gitah respirar un poco.

-Ah, yo haré lo mismo.

-¡Yo pido esta cama! –dijo Yui mientras dejaba su equipaje al lado de la cama izquierda.

-Entonces yo tomaré esta –contestó Azusa mientras dejaba el suyo al lado de la cama restante.

Una vez que Yui dejó el equipaje, tomó la funda de su guitarra y sacó su preciada Gibson. Aparentemente trajo su soporte, lo montó y una vez hecho eso puso a Gitah ahí, lo colocó justo al lado de la ventana, donde no pudiera estorbar.

-¿Trajiste tu soporte?...

-Sí… ¿eso está mal? –preguntó Yui.

-Ah no, yo también lo traje, es sólo que siempre me ha resultado interesante lo mucho que te preocupas por tu guitarra.

-Tú también te preocupas por Muttan, ¿no?

-… Sí, pero no tanto como tú con Gitah –dijo Azusa mientras montaba su soporte.

-¿Te importa si pongo a Muttan junto a tu Gitah? –preguntó Azusa cuando puso su guitarra en el soporte.

-No me molestaría, sería un honor.

Azusa puso a Muttan al lado de la guitarra de su senpai.

-Bueno, todo listo. Vámonos, hay que ir a donde diga Mio-chan. –dijo Yui de forma alegre mientras tocaba la puerta que conectaba con las demás.

-Chicas, estamos listas, ¿podemos pasar?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que se recibió una respuesta.

-¡Sí, pasen!

Yui sin pensarlo abrió la puerta al instante. Mugi, Ritsu y Mio estaban sentadas en las camas, tampoco se habían cambiado la ropa.

-Pensamos que tardarían más –dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué habríamos de tardar? –preguntó la gatita confundida.

-… Por nada…

Como se esperaba, esa respuesta no resolvió la duda de Azusa, pero terminó por restarle importancia.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos?

-¡Ah, cierto! Como les dije antes, Mio quiere ir de compras.

Mio se acercó a ellas con un libro abierto en la mano. Era una guía turística donde se señalaban todos los lugares sobresalientes que hay en Londres.

-Aquí dice que venden ropa rockera en este lugar, ¡quiero ir a comprar ahí! –dijo Mio emocionada.

-Hmm… no está muy lejos, me parece bien –contestó Azusa.

-Aunque siendo honesta, no me puedo imaginar con esa clase de ropas a la misma persona que escribió algo tan meloso como _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ … -dijo Ritsu pensativa.

Todas miraron a Mio y se quedaron pensativas unos segundos, haciendo un esfuerzo por imaginarse a Mio con esas ropas. Pero fue un esfuerzo fallido, todas estaban de acuerdo con Ritsu.

-Eso es cierto… -afirmaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡C-Cállense! ¡No toda la ropa rockera tiene que ser negra y de cuero!... –contestó Mio con un enojo imposible de ocultar- Además, no sólo venden ropa, hay muchos artículos de bandas de rock inglesas, como discos, posters y cosas así.

-Tranquila Mio, sólo dije que sería extraño, no dije que no la compraras… -dijo Ritsu sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber hecho enojar a Mio- Pero ahora que mencionas lo de las bandas, me dieron más ganas de ir.

Mugi observó el mapa que contenía la guía de Mio y empezó a analizarlo. Encontró la ubicación actual y la ubicación del lugar. Afortunadamente, la guía también contenía las paradas de autobús, líneas del metro y demás información sobre medios de transporte.

-Oh, miren –dijo Mugi para llamar la atención de todas- Parece que podemos llegar por metro. ¿Les parece si vamos así?

-Es buena idea, además de que podemos ver cómo es el metro de Londres… seguramente es muy bonito… -decía Yui mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí dice que la estación de metro más cercana está a unas calles, podemos llegar caminando.

-Entonces ya deberíamos irnos, si no estoy mal, ahora mismo son las… 4:50 de la tarde, y puede que llegar hasta allá nos tome una hora. –dijo Mugi informando a todas.

-Tienes razón Mugi. Tenemos que regresar temprano al hotel, vámonos. No olviden llevar sus bolsos y su dinero, seguro se compran algo.

-No te preocupes, todas estamos listas. ¡Vámonos!

Todas salieron del cuarto con el paso un poco apresurado. Se aseguraron de que los cuartos estuvieran bien cerrados. Para regresar al lobby usaron el elevador,ya que su piso estaba algo alto, les tomaría mucho tiempo llegar usando las escaleras, y el lobby no era muy grande, y con el paso que iban sólo les tomo 5 minutos salir del hotel.

La estación del metro les quedaba a unas calles, si bien eran calles algo cortas, eran entre 5 y 7. Las chicas iban a un paso rápido pero sin trotar, les tomó algo de tiempo llegar a la estación. Para su fortuna no había mucha gente en la taquilla de boletos, y tampoco había mucha gente en la estación, lo que era una muy buena señal.

-Bueno… según la guía si bajamos en la estación que dice aquí y caminamos un poco llegaremos al lugar que dice Mio. –dijo Mugi- Parecen varias estaciones… puede que nos tome algo de tiempo.

-Eso no importa, tenemos que ir ahí, definitivamente tenemos que. –dijo Mio de una forma alegre, una alegría ya muy vista desde que llegaron a Londres.

-Ya entendimos Mio, no necesitas repetirlo….

* * *

Después de entrar al metro, esperar pacientemente a que llegara el tren y viajar un par de estaciones, finalmente llegaron a la estación más cercana.

Sin ningún contratiempo, el Club de música ligera fue directo al lugar donde quería ir Mio. No era en una plaza, sino al aire libre, pero había muchos artículos diferentes en diferentes puestos. Justo como dijo Mio, no sólo había ropa, había toneladas de artículos diferentes, la gran mayoría referentes a la música rock, y por sobretodo de bandas inglesas.

Estuvieron al menos una hora y media comprando ahí, como era de esperarse, Mio fue quien compró más, compró algunas prendas, desde chamarras hasta blusas con logos de algunas de sus bandas favoritas. También compró otros artículos, como collares, aretes, posters y demás, quién sabe cuanto dinero ahorrado llevaba para poder gastar en todo eso.

Las demás también se llevaron algunas cosas. Ritsu se limitó a comprar artículos relacionados con algunas de sus bandas favoritas. Azusa no se quedó atrás y compró un par de tenis que le gustaron y al igual que sus senpais, un par de artículos, aunque en un número menor comparado al de ellas. Mugi y Yui parecían no saber mucho de bandas, pero pasar el rato ahí con todas hizo que aprendieran un poco, aunque no se compraron nada.

Después de haber finalizado sus compras decidieron descansar un poco, y se sentaron en una banca que encontraron.

-Ahhhhh, me duelen los pies –decía Ritsu en un tono que indicaba que ya estaba cansada, pero satisfecha.

-Ciertamente caminamos bastante y compraron bastante. –dijo Mugi algo cansada.

-Aunque bueno, la que compró más fue Mio-senpai…

-Mio-chan, ¿estás feliz ahora?

-He estado feliz desde que pisamos el suelo… pero sí, ahora estoy más que satisfecha... –dijo Mio con una extraña combinación entre alegría y cansancio.

Todas se veían acabadas. Todas estaban sentadas en la banca con los pies de largo y la cabeza mirando al cielo.

-No sé si lo notaron, pero ya es de noche. –dijo Yui- Cuando salimos del hotel aún era de día.

-Estaba tan concentrada en las compras que en realidad no lo noté. –contestó Mio.

Todas guardaron silencio, nadie habló por unos minutos, parecía que intentaban recuperar un poco el aliento, a pesar de que no habían corrido ni nada. Similar a cuando salieron del aeropuerto en el día, una brisa de aire helado llegó a todas. Era más frío comparado al anterior.

-Brrr... Parece que hace más frío en la noche que en el día… no me quiero ni imaginar cómo serán las mañanas… -dijo Mio.

-No creo que tenga problema, me gustan las mañanas frías –dijo Yui riendo un poco.

Un par de segundos después de que Yui hablara y todas guardaran silencio nuevamente, se pudo escuchar un sonido, un sonido muy familiar y común. Aparentemente, el estomago de alguien se estaba quejando.

-Oye Yui, ¿ya tienes tanta hambre? Puedo escuchar tu estomago desde aquí –comentó Ritsu.

-¿Eh? Tengo hambre, pero no fui yo.

-¿Entonces quién fue?

-No lo sé.

Yui volteó a ver a Azusa sin razón alguna. Azusa parecía tener la mirada baja, y Yui pudo darse cuenta de que estaba avergonzada. Por mera intuición, supuso que había sido ella.

-…Incluso la forma en la que se queja el estomago de Azu-nyan es tan linda –dijo Yui con una sonrisa sincera.

Todas voltearon a ver a Azusa, y se percataron de lo mismo que se había percatado Yui.

-¿Fuiste tú, Azusa-chan? –preguntó Mugi.

Azusa aún seguía avergonzada, pero valientemente decidió contestar afirmativamente a la pregunta.

-S-sí… f-fui yo… -dijo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza- ¿Le-les importaría si vamos a comer? Parece que mi estomago ya no resiste más…

-Ah sí, no hay ningún problema, yo también tengo hambre –dijo Mio.

-Yo también –siguió Ritsu- me pregunto que habrá de comer por aquí…

Las chicas se pararon lentamente de la banca y empezaron a ver a su alrededor en busca de algún lugar donde pudieran comer. Aparentemente nadie encontró lugares donde comer, no vieron puestos, no vieron restaurantes, era tan extraño. Hasta que Ritsu se percató de un anuncio que indicaba un lugar para comer que quedaba a una calle de donde estaban.

-Oigan, miren este anuncio –dijo llamando la atención de las demás- Parece que aquí tienen sushi, ¿les parece si vamos?

-¿Ehh? Pero si eso lo podemos comer allá en Japón…

-Bueno, yo no veo otro lugar donde podamos comer, ¿saben?

-… Supongo que tienes razón.

-Además, véanlo como una oportunidad de saber si el sushi de Londres es tan bueno como el de Japón –dijo Ritsu intentando motivar a todas.

-La verdad es que eso no podría importarme menos –dijo Mio.

-Por lo menos finjan que las motivé… -dijo Ritsu algo triste.

-Bueno, ya que el restaurante de sushi es nuestra única opción, pues vamos.

Siguiendo la dirección que indicaba el anuncio, no tardaron casi nada en encontrar el restaurante. Las chicas estaban paradas en la entrada, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, se dieron cuenta de que estaban tocando música por dentro.

-Oigan… ¿Escuchan eso? Es música en vivo… viene del restaurante… -dijo Yui.

-¿Realmente es un restaurante? ¿No es un club? –preguntó Mugi.

-No, el letrero dice específicamente que aquí venden sushi –dijo Azusa mientras veía un anuncio del restaurante- Supongo que aquí es normal tener comida con música en vivo.

Ritsu se acercó más a la puerta, casi pegando el oído a él. Se percató de algo.

-… Esa canción… creo que la conozco…

Las demás también se acercaron a la puerta por curiosidad, estando en la misma posición que Ritsu.

-… Ciertamente… la he escuchado en algún lado, pero… ¿dónde?... –se preguntaba Mio.

Mugi, Yui y Azusa también estuvieron de acuerdo en que la han escuchado en algún lado.

Por como estaban las chicas, la puerta de entrada al restaurante estaba obstruida. Una pareja quería entrar al restaurante, y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que 5 pequeñas japonesas obstruían la entrada.

-¡Esperen! ¡Creo que es de-

- _Umm… Excuse me…_ -dijo amablemente el señor de la pareja detrás de ellas.

Las chicas no habían prestado atención a que alguien estaba detrás de ellas y se sorprendieron, luego la mirada de todas se dirigió al señor.

- _Are you going to get inside?_ –prosiguió.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que no permitían la entrada al restaurante. Rápidamente se quitaron de ahí y dejaron que la pareja avanzara.

- _Thanks._ -dijeron mientras entraban.

-…Oigan, ¿no se supone que nosotras entraríamos también? –preguntó Yui algo confusa.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!

Esta vez sin prestar atención a la música, entraron al restaurante, era un restaurante bastante elegante, al menos para ser uno de sushi.

-Wow… este lugar es tan lindo. –dijo Mugi mientras miraba todo el lugar.

-¡Miren, por ahí está el sushi! –dijo Yui mientras señalaba la cinta donde se transportaba el sushi.

-… Lo sabía, son ellas. –dijo Ritsu mientras observaba a la banda que estaba tocando en el pequeño escenario.

Las chicas voltearon como si estuvieran obligadas a hacerlo. Se dieron cuenta de quienes eran y de la razón por la cual la canción que tocaban ahora mismo les resultaba familiar.

Era Love Crisis, la banda de la amiga de Ritsu con la que tocaron hace tiempo.

-Espera, ¿esa no es la banda de la amiga de Ritsu-senpai?

-Sí, lo es.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la barra de sushi, mientras no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Love Crisis. Al parecer la canción había llegado a su fin y esa era la última.

-¡Gracias! ¡Disfruten su comida y buenas noches! –dijo la vocalista.

Aunque casi nadie de ahí entendió qué rayos fue lo que dijeron, estaban aplaudiendo a la presentación que hicieron. Las chicas finalmente se sentaron excepto Ritsu, que se acercó a hablarle a su amiga Maki. Las demás no escucharon de lo que hablaban, pero al poco tiempo las chicas de Love Crisis empezaron a saludar con la mano a todas desde el escenario.

-Wow… incluso tienen presentaciones en otros países… definitivamente están a otro nivel… -dijo Azusa en una voz muy baja.

La plática entre Ritsu y su amiga terminó, por lo que regresó con las demás.

-¿De qué hablaron? –preguntó Mugi muy curiosa.

-¿Eh? De nada realmente, sólo nos saludamos, también las invité a que comieran con nosotras, espero no les moleste

Parecía que a nadie le disgustaba la idea de compartir una pequeña comida con otra banda. Ritsu por fin se sentó y apartó 3 lugares más para las demás. No tardaron mucho en llegar, llevaban sus instrumentos dentro de la funda.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chicas. –dijo Maki, la baterista del grupo, mientras se sentaba.

La bajista y guitarrista también se sentaron y saludaron a las demás. El club de música ligera también saludó, y así fue como ambas bandas empezaron a platicar y a cenar todas juntas, estuvieron al menos 40 minutos ahí hasta que finalmente todas se sintieron satisfechas. Pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del restaurante. Ho-kago Tea Time se fue a su hotel, mientras que Love Crisis se fue al suyo.

* * *

Todo el grupo llegó al hotel con las bolsas de sus compras y un cansancio bastante grande. Cada quien se fue a sus respectivos cuartos.

-… Estoy muy cansada Azu-nyan –dijo Yui mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, con una voz que demostraba su cansancio- Quiero tomar un baño y dormir…

-En ese caso apúrate, yo también quiero bañarme… -dijo Azusa dejándose caer en su cama, igual de cansada que su senpai- Como eres mi superior deberías bañarte primero.

-Podemos bañarnos juntas, el baño es grande –dijo Yui sin cambiar su tono ni un poco.

-No, báñate tú sola.

-¿No quieres que te lave la espalda?

-Sí quiero, pero báñate tú sola.

Yui reaccionó un poco al escuchar la respuesta de su kouhai.

-… Espera, ¿dijiste que sí?

Azusa también reaccionó, aparentemente el cansancio la traicionó y la hizo decir algo que no debía. Azusa se paró algo energética y empezó a jalar a Yui hacia el baño.

-No, no lo dije, ahora ve y entra ahí.

-Waaa, Azu-nyan, no tienes que ser tan ruda ni atrevida, si quieres que nos bañemos juntas sólo dilo –dijo Yui como si la estuvieran acosando, intentando bromear un poco.

Azusa por fin reaccionó como comúnmente lo hace.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero! Ahora báñate. –dijo mientras seguía jalándola hacia el baño.

-Está bien, trataré de no tardarme para que puedas bañarte tú –contestó Yui, mientras se quitó la mano de Azusa con gentileza y caminaba por si sola al baño.

Después de entrar al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta, Yui se quedó parada de espaldas, sin moverse ni un poco, hasta que por fin habló.

-Pero… piensa que podríamos ahorrar un poco de agua si nos bañamos juntas. –dijo Yui en un tono algo seductor- ¿Qué opinas?

Azusa se percató del tono seductor que usó Yui al hablar y se sonrojó al oírlo. Esta vez contestó con más inseguridad que las veces anteriores.

-Y-ya te dije que no, Yu-Yui senpai… -dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Yui se quedó en silencio mientras aún seguía de espaldas. Luego de un par de segundos empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla por completo habló de nuevo.

-Entiendo… -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Azusa permaneció un poco más parada en frente de la puerta del baño. No fue hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua caer de la regadera que se movió y se dejó caer boca arriba en su cama.

Aún estaba algo sonrojada. Tomó la almohada que había en su cama y la abrazó fuertemente en posición de cuchara mientras tenía una mirada triste.

-…Yui-senpai… –dijo en voz baja.

Azusa continuaba abrazando su almohada mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer y escuchaba ligeramente a su senpai tarareando la letra de _Watashi no Koi wa Hocchikisu_ mientras se bañaba.

* * *

 **POV Azusa:**

Yui-senpai…

…

El día de hoy voy a dormir en la misma habitación que Yui-senpai… estoy muy nerviosa por eso.

No vamos a dormir en la misma cama. Tampoco es como si quisiera eso… si ese fuera el caso estaría aún más nerviosa…

Además de que me acaba de decir que nos bañemos juntas…

… No puedo hacer eso… no negaré que me hubiera gustado pero… es demasiado para mí… no puedo estar desnuda en frente de ella, y no puedo verla desnuda a ella, eso sería… eso estaría mal…

Sí, sé que cuando fuimos al campamento de entrenamiento estuvimos desnudas, pero ahí estaban todas, incluso Sawako-sensei, no sólo nosotras, si sólo estamos nosotras podríamos… podríamos…

… ¿¡Q-Qué rayos estoy pensando!?

¿Co-Cómo puedo pensar eso? ¡Eso está mal!

… Pero… ahh… como sea…

… En realidad… hay algo… algo que debo confesar. Cabe mencionar que desde hace unos meses ocurrió esto.

Bueno, yo… empecé a tener sueños, sueños en los que aparecía Yui-senpai. También empecé a tener pensamientos sobre ella. Suena muy normal todo, ¿no? nada fuera de lo común. De no ser porque… bueno…

No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero en estos sueños que tuve nos encontrábamos sólo mi senpai y yo. Nadie más, como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo… y bueno… omitiendo cualquier clase de detalles, no siempre ocurre de la misma manera, pero… siempre se llega a un mismo punto, y ese es… ambas… juntando nuestros labios.

Sí, en otras palabras… b-besándonos…

¡N-No me malentiendan! ¡Nunca ha sido un sueño más profundo a eso! Algunas veces soñé que dormíamos juntas, ¡pe-pero en el sentido más inocente de la palabra!

Como sea… la verdad no le presté mucha atención a estos sueños en aquel entonces, pensé que sólo eran sueños aleatorios sin significado alguno, como cuando uno sueña que encuentra dinero y llega a pensar que encontrará dinero al día siguiente, pero en realidad no encuentra nada.

Pero estos se hicieron más y más frecuentes. Si al principio era una vez cada dos semanas, después fueron 3 cada 2 semanas… y así fue incrementando. Ahí fue cuando me empecé a cuestionar si no eran simples sueños aleatorios… ¿Acaso esos sueños me decían que sentía algo más que amistad por Yui-senpai? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de ella y no lo sabía?

Siempre había negado la idea de estar enamorada de ella, y así siempre fue. No lo negaba porque fuera ella, sino porque… bueno, ambas somos chicas. Ya saben, la sociedad siempre espera que te enamores de alguien del sexo opuesto, eso era lo que siempre me decían, que debía enamorarme de un chico. Eso es lo normal.

Aunque para ser honesta nunca he mostrado, y supongo que nunca mostraré, un interés por los chicos.

Pero mis padres siempre me decían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, que algún día llegaría el chico apropiado. Pero heme aquí, tengo 17 años, asisto a una preparatoria sólo de chicas y aún no tengo ningún interés por los chicos, aparentemente.

Pero terminé teniendo tantos sueños con Yui-senpai… que me puse a pensar seriamente sobre eso, sobre si en realidad eso indicaba… que me gustaban las chicas… investigué un poco sobre qué clase de sueños eran esos y empecé a aclarar mi mente preguntándome todos los días: ¿Cómo veo en realidad a Yui-senpai?... Y entonces llegué a una conclusión, la conclusión que puso fin a mis problemas, y dio comienzo a otros.

Lo que realmente estaba haciendo era negar mi orientación sexual.

Todo ese tiempo estuve negando que me había enamorado de una chica…

Fue cuando finalmente lo acepté. Acepté que los chicos no me interesaban. Acepté el hecho de que me había enamorado de Yui-senpai.

Suena contradictorio si lo vemos en retrospectiva ¿no? Cuando me abraza generalmente la separo de mí, normalmente parece que soy algo estricta con ella, o como en esta mañana, que me dije a mí misma que no puedo tener estos sentimientos por ella… todo esto tiene una explicación. Tal vez sea estúpida, pero son válidas para mí.

No es como todos piensan. La verdad es que me gusta cuando me abraza… creo que sus abrazos son muy cálidos, tanto como una manta. Tengo suerte de que en Londres haga frío. El tener su cuerpo pegado al mío me causa alegría… es sólo que… me incomoda que lo haga en público… sobretodo cuando gente que conozco está alrededor.

Cualquiera pensaría "¿estás diciendo que si fuera en privado dejarías que te abrazara?" La respuesta a eso es… definitivamente tal vez. Incluso le devolvería el abrazo… sería injusto que sea yo la única que reciba cariño, ¿no?

Soy estricta con ella porque ella es increíblemente despreocupada y perezosa. Su hermana Ui la consiente mucho, y no parece que sus padres le digan algo… alguien tiene que actuar como una hermana mayor para ella, incluso si ese alguien es su kouhai.

Y por último… no creo que deba estar enamorada de ella. No, no es contradictorio. Como dije antes, ya acepté completamente que estoy enamorada de ella, lo que pasa es que no creo que deba estarlo… ehh… ¿se entiende?

Bueno, llegué a esa conclusión porque ella está a punto de irse. Se va a graduar… si tengo estos sentimientos y ella se va… estoy segura de que voy a sufrir más de lo que debería.

Que mis senpais se vayan es triste.

Pero que se vaya la persona que amo es devastador.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, eso ahora es inevitable. Estamos a menos de un mes de la graduación y sigo enamorada de ella desde… desde antes de que empezaran su tercer año básicamente. Debería aceptar que cuando se vaya me sentiré sola, seguramente dejará un vacío en mí y sufriré mucho… sólo me queda disfrutar el tiempo que me queda con ella…

Esto es gracioso… en mi mente puedo expresarme claramente. Ojalá pudiera expresarme así con ella directamente, de una forma tan libre y sin miedo. Me habría confesado desde hace meses.

En más de una ocasión he querido decirle a Yui que… que la amo… pero siempre termino diciendo otra cosa… a la hora de la verdad soy una cobarde…

Cuando me pongo a pensar que me podría responder "Te quiero, pero como amiga" es cuando me asusto… no podría soportar una respuesta así… pero no puedo negar que me gustaría saber de qué forma me ve ella, como una amiga o como algo más. Me encantaría saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

Y en realidad, nada me indica que Yui-senpai esté enamorada de mí. Es más, ni siquiera sé si le gustan las chicas. Los abrazos en realidad no significan nada, ella abraza a todos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. A Mio-senpai, a Mugi-senpai, a Nodoka-senpai, a Ui, a Ritsu-senpai… si me basara en esa lógica, ella estaría enamorada de todas. Y aunque es cierto que tal vez a mí es a quien abraza más, no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas por algo tan simple.

Aunque… puede que el hecho de que me haya dicho que nos bañáramos juntas con esa extraña voz tan… tan… tan seductora signifique algo… no lo sé. Insisto, no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Por eso me he decidido. Decidido a no ser más una cobarde. Decidido a no esconder más mis sentimientos.

Tengo… tengo que decirle a Yui-senpai cómo me siento, incluso si ella no siente lo mismo. Eso no evitará que se gradúe, no evitará que yo sufra... de hecho, incluso podría hacerme sufrir más.

Pero… al menos ella sabrá cómo me siento, eso me haría feliz. Quiero que sepa que he estado enamorada de ella desde hace tiempo. Quiero que sepa que la extrañaré. Quiero que sepa que me ha hecho feliz. ¡Quiero que sepa que la amo! Si no lo hago… sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que llegué al club como un miembro oficial. Me enojé con todas y les empecé a gritar, les dije que no era apropiado usar el salón de música para que tomaran té y se relajaran, que teníamos que ensayar.

Si pudiese sacar fuego por la boca en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

Estaba súper molesta esa vez, no podía creer la falta de interés que tenían. Pero… Yui-senpai me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza. Incluso el día de hoy, no entiendo por qué eso me tranquilizó pero… esa fue la primera vez que Yui-senpai me abrazó.

Claro, en ese entonces no me sentía bien con sus abrazos y no me agradaba el apodo que me dio. Pero eso ha cambiado con el tiempo.

Hemos ensayado juntas. Hemos tocado juntas. Hemos estudiado juntas. Nos hemos dado apoyo mutuo… ¿Podría considerarla a ella mi mejor amiga?

La verdad… no estoy segura.

Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que cada momento que paso con ella es… especial y es divertido. Siempre logra hacerme pasar un buen rato, incluso cuando no es debido. Es divertido estar con ella, eso es algo que no puedo negar.

Esa es una de las muchas razones por las que me enamoré de ella. Por la facilidad con la que logra sacarme una sonrisa sincera… creo que nadie había podido hacer eso antes…

Yo… en realidad amo a Yui-senpai…

Es por eso que tengo que decirle mis sentimientos… no quiero que se vaya sin saber que estoy enamorada de ella.

 **Fin del POV de Azusa.**

* * *

El sonido que hacía el agua al caer cesó. Aparentemente Yui había terminado de bañarse, y ahora mismo se estaba secando. Azusa se percató de eso y dejó el monólogo interno, mientras lentamente se levantó de la cama para sentarse en una esquina sin soltar su almohada.

- _Parece que terminó… bien, ahora sigo yo._ –pensó.

Después de un par de minutos, la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo lentamente hasta que se abrió por completo. Yui salió de ahí con el cabello húmedo y con nada más que una toalla que la cubría del pecho a un poco más arriba de la rodillas.

-Ehehehe… olvidé llevar mi pijama al baño… lamento que me tengas que ver así… -dijo Yui riendo inocentemente mientras caminaba hacia su maleta.

-¿Eh?... Ah, no hay problema, no sabía que eres de las personas que se cambia dentro del baño. –contestó Azusa.

-En realidad no lo soy, pero quería hacerlo para no incomodarte ni nada, pero bueno… la costumbre. –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama dándole la espada a Azusa mientras buscaba su pijama dentro de la maleta.

-¿Incomodarme? No, en realidad no me incomoda. –dijo mientras la observaba, aún buscando su pijama.

-¿No? Bueno, entonces supongo que no necesitaré la toalla.

Al momento de decirlo, Yui dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Azusa estaba mirándola cuando lo hizo. Sólo podía ver su espalda desnuda, pero eso fue suficiente para ella para sonrojarse un poco. Aunque ciertamente, su espalda no fue lo único que llegó a ver, los movimientos de Yui permitían ver algo más. Yui no se molestó en ver la reacción de su gatita, simplemente continuó buscando su ropa.

Cuando Yui por fin encontró sus ropas empezó a cambiarse. Aún en Londres usaba el conjunto que usualmente usa para dormir. Una playera de manga corta de un color rosa claro y unos pantalones de seda de un color ligeramente rojo que cubrían casi en su totalidad sus piernas. Azusa no pudo apartar la vista de su senpai y observó cómo se cambiaba, parecía como si ver su espalda sin nada que la cubriera la había hipnotizado.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, Yui se puso unas pantuflas que eran cortesía del hotel y se paró de la cama, agarró la toalla que dejó caer hace unos momentos y continuó secando su cabello. Mientras lo hacía, Yui miraba constantemente de reojo a Azusa, le resultaba un poco inquietante que la siguiera observando sin decir nada.

-Umm… ¿Azu-nyan?... ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Yui algo tímida mientras seguía secando su cabello.

La voz de su senpai hizo que Azusa reaccionara, empezó a mover ligeramente la cabeza a todos lados, justo como si la hipnosis hubiera sido eliminada.

-Ah, no… nada, lo siento… -respondió Azusa algo desconcertada.

Yui no se veía convencida de esa respuesta.

-Bien… ehh… ya puedes bañarte.

-Ah, sí… con permiso. –dijo Azusa mientras caminaba hacia el baño, aún desconcertada.

Azusa cerró la puerta del baño al momento de entrar. Yui seguía en el cuarto, luego dejó de secar su cabello y lo movió de un lado a otro de izquierda a derecha. Cuando se detuvo empezó a pensar un poco.

 _-Azu-nyan me estaba viendo de forma extraña._ –pensaba- Q _ue me estuviera viendo así fue vergonzoso, nunca me había pasado eso…_

Yui dio un pequeño salto para acostarse en su cama.

- _Además… fue estúpido de mi parte preguntarle si se quería bañar conmigo… sabía que diría que no y aún así insistí. Ojalá no me odie ahora, sólo quería compartir un pequeño momento con ella._ -pensó Yui algo triste.

El sonido del agua de la regadera tocando el suelo volvió, Azusa se estaba bañando mientras su senpai permanecía pensativa en su cama mirando al techo.

-… Pero este viaje apenas empieza, tendré muchas otras oportunidades de compartir momentos con ella. ¡Sobretodo pasado mañana! Pasado mañana será un día sólo para mi Azu-nyan y yo. –dijo Yui para sí misma con la intención de motivarse- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Olvide decírselo a las chicas!... Bueno, lo haré esta noche después de que Azu-nyan se duerma.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capítulo.**

Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que esperé. Puede que los siguientes salgan más seguido, con eso de que tengo vacaciones por ahora.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (o mínimo los haya entretenido), está hecho (igual que los anteriores) con amor, tanto a la escritura como al YuiAzu :)

Si se tiene alguna crítica, ya sea destructiva o constructiva, se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lo que más quiero, por supuesto, es mejorar y las críticas siempre ayudan a eso.

También agradecimientos a todos los que han estado viendo cómo manejo este tren. Espero que me puedan seguir acompañando hasta el final.

Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	5. Turismo

**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

Este capítulo tomó más tiempo del esperado, si entro en detalles diría que es porque la versión original que había escrito es algo distante de la que van a leer ahora. Esta vez no diré mucho aquí, me limitaré a agradecer a todos los usuarios que han llegado hasta este capítulo, y agradecer que se tomen parte de su tiempo en leer este fanfic.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten, o al menos se entretengan.

K-ON no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas (?).

* * *

Las cinco integrantes del Club de música ligera se encontraban en una reunión nocturna en el cuarto al que llamaremos "MRM", que sí, es el cuarto de Mio, Ritsu y Mugi.

Esta no era la reunión que se tenía planeada para la canción, sino una reunión casual con todas las chicas del grupo. Mio, Mugi y Ritsu traían puesto el uniforme escolar por alguna razón, aparentemente para tomarse fotos, mientras Azusa y Yui tenían puesta su pijama. La persona en turno era Ritsu, quien tenía tanta energía como de costumbre y estaba siendo fotografiada por Mugi.

Azusa tenía una sonrisa algo forzada y las miraba bastante extraño.

-…Ehh… ¿puedo preguntar qué están haciendo? -dijo con una voz confusa.

-Ya te lo dijimos, ¡estamos tomando fotos de recuerdo!

-Eso lo entiendo pero… ¿por qué con el uniforme de la escuela?... es más, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué nos pidieron que trajéramos el uniforme escolar?

-Ahh… esa es una buena pregunta…

-¿Estás diciendo que lo trajimos sin ninguna razón?

-Uhh… sí, básicamente igual que los instrumentos.

-¡Yo sí tengo una razón! –alegó Yui con la mano levantada, como si pidiera permiso para hablar- ¡Creo que nuestro uniforme es lindo!

-Yo también creo que es un lindo uniforme. –coincidió Mugi.

-Bueno, esa es una respuesta que esperaba de ti, Yui-senpai…

Las chicas parecían pasar un buen rato juntas con la sesión de fotos y diciendo lo primero que se les venía a la mente. Mientras Ritsu y Mugi seguían en su sesión de fotos y Azusa seguía de espectadora, Mio se acercó a Yui y le habló en una voz un poco más baja de lo normal, que estaba siendo opacada y que sólo Yui podía escuchar por todo el ruido que había.

-Oye Yui, antes de que vinieran aquí estuve hablando con Mugi y Ritsu, y parece que no tienen ganas de que nos reunamos hoy, quieren moverlo para mañana.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Dicen que están cansadas… aunque la verdad no se les nota. –dijo Mio mientras las observaba- Supongo que mintieron y no me dijeron el verdadero motivo, aunque tal vez sólo es flojera… de Ritsu puedo esperar eso, aunque me sorprende que Mugi esté en las mismas.

-Uhh… bueno, está bien, igual pasaré la noche intentando escribir algo por mi propia cuenta.

-Eso suena bien. Pero bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte.

Justo después de que terminó de hablar, Ritsu le dirigió la palabra.

-¡Mio! –dijo Ritsu apuntándole con el dedo- ¡es tu turno de que te tomen fotos! Mugi, lo dejo en tus manos.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, tan pronto, ahora… aprovechando que estás con Yui… Mugi, tu turno.

Mugi se puso a cierta distancia enfrente de ambas y empezó a tomarles fotos, en las primeras tenían caras raras, pues estaban desprevenidas. Al ver que Mugi no se detenía ni pareciera tener intención de eso a menos de que cooperaran, no tuvieron más opción que seguirle el juego y hacer algún par de poses y sonreír para las fotos.

Una buena parte de la noche estuvieron tomándose fotos, mientras que otra parte de lo que estuvieron fue para hablar tal y cómo lo hacían casi diario en la sala de música, mientras comían algunos dulces que Ui puso en el equipaje de su hermana, los cuales usaron como reemplazo de la ausencia de té y pastelillos. Llegado un punto eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y todas estaban algo cansadas, pero Azusa era la que más cansada estaba, sus bostezos eran algo prolongados y su cara estaba somnolienta, daba la impresión como si de tan solo poner la cabeza en una almohada se dormiría profundamente.

-Azu-nyan, si tienes sueño puedes ir a dormir sin mí, yo estaré ahí en unos minutos, tú descansa. –dijo Yui.

Azusa tardó un poco en dar una respuesta.

-…¿Se-segura? –preguntó con una voz somnolienta mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Sí, ve a dormir, no necesitas esperarme. –dijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

-…Está bien… n-no tardes mucho Yui-senpai…

Azusa se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas. Lentamente fue hacia la puerta de conexión para retirarse a su cuarto e irse a dormir, pero antes de abrirla se despidió de todas.

-…Buenas noches a… todas. –con una voz aún más somnolienta que la anterior.

-Buenas noches, Azusa-chan.

Luego de que todas se despidieran de ella, abrió la puerta y se retiró del cuarto. Instantáneamente después de que Azusa cerrara la puerta y se retirara, el tema de conversación cambió un poco, siendo Mugi la primera en hablar.

-Bueno Yui-chan, supongo que Mio-chan ya te contó que decidimos que no va a haber reunión hoy, ¿no?

-Ah, sí… espera, ¿me estás pidiendo que me vaya?

-¡No no! Ah… lo siento, no quería que sonara así, sólo quería confirmarlo… -dijo algo arrepentida.

-En realidad aún no me voy porque quería decirles algo antes de irme, pero no podía decirlo frente a Azu-nyan.

-… ¿Acaso es lo que intentabas decirnos esta tarde en el lobby? –dijo Mio dudando de su intuición.

-Sí, es exactamente eso.

 _-¿En el lobby? –_ pensó Mugi dudosa, que no sabía a qué se referían.

Yui hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio esperando a que hablara.

-Bueno, el caso es que como saben, en este momento nos quedan 2 noches y 3 días en Londres, y ya tenemos todo el itinerario para esos días.

-Ajá, ¿y eso a dónde nos lleva?

-A que… por favor, déjenme romper el itinerario de pasado mañana para que pueda pasar todo el día con Azu-nyan. –dijo Yui con una mirada de súplica.

-No hay manera de que aceptemos eso. –contestaron todas al instante y sin expresión alguna.

Yui sintió eso como un golpe directo al pecho y dejó caer su cabeza en un estado de depresión.

-N-Ni siquiera lo meditaron…

-No hay necesidad de meditarlo, sabemos que es importante para ti decirle a Azusa que la amas, pero ya habíamos planeado qué hacer aquí. –explicó Mio.

-Además, a quien deberías proponerle eso es a Azusa, es a ella a quien quieres secuestrar, no necesitas pedirnos permiso a nosotras. Pero bien sabes que no va a aceptar.

- _¿Dijo secuestrar?_ –pensó Yui.

-…Secuestrar, ¿eh?

Yui empezó a reír de una forma ligeramente siniestra mientras mentalmente ideaba un plan para llevarse a Azusa en contra de su voluntad para que su petición fuera cumplida por las malas.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra secuestrarla de verdad, eso es un delito. –dijo Mio en un tono serio.

-Yui-chan, ¿qué te parece si mejor sales con ella en la noche? El itinerario tiene cubierto lo que haremos en el día, pero no en la noche. Pueden no sé, salir a pasear ustedes solas y… ya sabes. –decía Mugi mientras empezaba a imaginarse una escena romántica entre sus dos amigas.

Yui dejó su risa siniestra y lo pensó por un momento. Luego de eso se alegró al instante.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es buena idea! ¡Entonces me llevaré a Azusa de paseo nocturno! Gracias, Mugi-chan.

Yui no recibió respuesta por parte de Mugi, pues seguía perdida en su imaginación.

-Bien, parece que eso se arregló. –dijo Mio tranquila- Pero, ¿realmente necesitabas un día entero?

-Ah no, en realidad no, era más por capricho. Quería que fuera un día entero para pasar más tiempo a solas con ella, hacer mi confesión… y bueno, de paso… sentir como si fuéramos una pareja de paseo en Londres… –dijo Yui un poco avergonzada- P-Pero en realidad no hay problema si lo hago en la noche. Con una noche me basta.

-¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Tranquila tranquila, no hay necesidad de que me ayuden, estaré bien. Además, ¿te das cuenta de lo extraño e incómodo que sería que me estuvieran viendo en medio de mi confesión?

Las demás empezaron a reflexionar y se dieron cuenta de que definitivamente sería incómodo.

-Creo que tienes razón... –dijo Mio como si se sintiera culpable de algo.

Yui se puso de rodillas arriba de la cama con unos ánimos gigantescos, su motivación repentinamente se disparó hasta los cielos, esperaba ansiosamente la noche de pasado mañana para la hora de la verdad.

-¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! Le diré todo a Azu-nyan esa noche y será inolvidable, ¡me aseguraré de eso!

-¡Esfuérzate, Yui! –decían en voz alta Mio y Ritsu con el puño en alto, quienes inevitablemente se contagiaron de la motivación de Yui.

-¡Me esforzaré! –dijo mientras levantaba su puño apuntando al techo.

Mugi reaccionó a tanta motivación y dejó de soñar despierta. Estaba confundida y no entendía que pasaba, pero para no verse mal también levantó el puño con emoción.

Todas permanecieron así por al menos 6 segundos hasta que Yui bajó su puño y se dirigió a todas.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirles antes de irme. Ahora me retiro, tengo que regresar con mi querida Azu-nyan, no puedo dejarla sola mucho tiempo y le dije que no tardaría mucho. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la misma puerta por la que se fue Azusa.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano Yui-chan, buenas noches. –dijo Mugi antes de que Yui abriera la puerta.

-Cierto, temprano. Tendré que poner la alarma o no me despertaré…

-Aunque bueno, sabemos que lo más seguro es que nosotras terminemos despertándote, con lo perezosa que eres.

Yui empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta.

-… Tienen razón. En ese caso cuento con ustedes. –dijo bastante despreocupada.

Las demás se quedaron con una expresión que mostraba un poco de enojo y cansancio por lo que dijo Yui. A excepción de Mugi, quien mantenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-En fin, buenas noches. –dijo, después entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Esa Yui… ¿acaso somos sus despertadores? Me pregunto si en la universidad va a ser igual…

Al entrar al cuarto se percató de que las luces estaban apagadas y que todo estaba muy silencioso. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que su gatita ya estaba dormida.

-… Creo que Azu-nyan está dormida. –dijo susurrando para sí misma- Se durmió más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Yui empezó a caminar hacia su cama de forma normal, pues estaba convencida de que Azu-nyan no se despertaría con unas pisadas, y tuvo razón porque llegó a su cama sin que mostrara señales de despertar.

Cuando llegó a su cama, se percató de que no estaba tendida igual a cuando llegaron al cuarto, sino que ya estaba acomodada. Las cobijas estaban dobladas a la mitad para que sólo entrara, las jalara y pudiera dormir, algo que definitivamente no había hecho ella.

 _-¿Uh? No recuerdo haber dejado la cama así…_ -pensó- _Pero si no fui yo entonces…_

La mirada de Yui se dirigió a Azusa, la única sospechosa era ella ya que había sido la única en entrar al cuarto.

 _-_ Ya veo… -dijo sonriendo.

Luego de eso Yui se acostó en su cama y se metió en las cobijas, pero en lugar de jalarlas se volteó boca abajo sosteniéndose con sus codos, agarró la libreta que había usado previamente en el vuelo junto con la pluma, los puso sobre la cama, abrió una página al azar de la libreta y empezó a pensar.

- _Bien, es hora de ponerme a trabajar._

A pesar de que Yui se encontraba adormilada estaba decidida a intentar avanzar un poco con la canción.

 _-Pero… está muy oscuro… No puedo ver nada, y si no puedo ver, no puedo escribir._

En lugar de prender alguna lámpara, decidió usar su celular para iluminar lo suficiente.

 _-Si prendo la lámpara que está aquí en la mesa de noche podría despertar a Azu-nyan, y el interruptor para la lámpara de pared que está arriba de mí está muy lejos… no me voy a parar de aquí si tengo una lámpara en mi celular._

Con la mano derecha agarraba su pluma, mientras con la izquierda sostenía su celular para alumbrar la libreta. Una Yui algo somnolienta a las 12 de la noche empezó a pensar en la letra para la canción de su kouhai. Aunque esa misma noche aprendió que no es bueno tratar de componer una canción si tienes sueño, que tampoco es bueno si tienes a la persona que amas exactamente a un metro de ti, y que es aún peor si está durmiendo, porque es inevitable no distraerse ni sonreír al verla tan vulnerable.

 _-No me puedo concentrar, lo único que hago es distraerme… ¡E-Es culpa de Azu-nyan por ser verse tan linda mientras duerme!... incluso escribí "Azu-nyan Love"…_ –pensó Yui algo preocupada- _A este paso terminaré haciendo una canción de amor, y definitivamente eso no debo hacer. Esta debe ser una canción de todas para Azu-nyan, no de mí para Azu-nyan._

A pesar de su poca concentración, Yui no se rindió y continuó intentando componer la canción para su querida y dulce kouhai, aún cuando evidentemente el sueño y la distracción le estaban ganando lentamente.

* * *

La mañana de ese día. En el cuarto de Nakano y Hirasawa.

Para evitar cualquier clase de contratiempo Azusa se despertó temprano, principalmente lo hizo para despertar a Yui, porque estaba segura de que no se despertaría por si sola. Azusa estaba sentada en una orilla de su cama tallándose los ojos. Le resultaba un poco difícil despertar completamente. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente despierta se paró descalza y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama de Yui, quien estaba dormida bocabajo. Una vez ahí, puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su senpai y la otra en su cintura, y empezó a moverla para que despertara.

-Yui-senpai, despierta. –decía mientras la movía.

Por supuesto, no hubo ninguna respuesta y tampoco alguna señal de que Yui fuese a despertar pronto. Azusa estaba apunto de repetir el proceso y moverla mientras le hablaba, pero se dio cuenta de que la libreta de Yui estaba en la cama a simple vista, abierta en una página que tenía algo escrito.

-Esa es su libreta… creo que es la misma que vi cuando me desperté en el avión… -dijo en voz baja- ¿Acaso se desvela escribiendo cosas?... puedo ver que hay algo escrito en letras algo grandes, pero… creo que dice " _Love"_ …

Los ojos de Azusa se agrandaron de la sorpresa y se despertó por completo cuando leyó lo que decía la página. Pensó que sus ojos la estaban traicionando y que había leído mal, para comprobarlo agarró la libreta y la acercó para poder ver mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no fue un error, lo había leído bien.

- _E-E-Esto… no importa cómo lo veas, esto sólo se puede traducir co-como… como…_

Azusa estaba totalmente confundida. No sabía qué pensar, su mente estaba hecha un desastre, no podía evitar preguntarse si eso significaba lo que ella quería que significara. Como consecuencia de eso, ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de confesarse y descubrirlo lo más pronto posible.

Repentinamente Yui empezó a despertarse, el pequeño alboroto que Azusa estaba haciendo logró despertarla de alguna manera. Cuando Azusa lo notó, rápidamente dejó la libreta en la mesa de noche e hizo una sonrisa fingida para recibir a su senpai. Lo primero que hizo Yui al abrir los ojos fue apoyarse en sus manos y darse cuenta de que su libreta no estaba en la cama, empezó a buscarla desesperadamente y se tranquilizó al verla en la mesa de noche. Cuando se tranquilizó ya estaba completamente despierta, se sentó de rodillas en la cama en una posición de "W" y volteó a ver a Azusa, quien aún mantenía su falsa sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Azu-nyan.

-Bu-buenos días, Yui-senpai… -dijo con una voz tímida.

-¿Umm? ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Yui, quien había notado la inseguridad en la respuesta.

-¿Eh? No, nada. –respondió un poco más relajada.

- _¿¡Por qué estoy tan nerviosa!? Debe ser por haber leído eso… tengo que tranquilizarme, tengo que hacer lo posible por actuar normal…_

A pesar de que ahora tenía muchísimas ganas de confesarse, nunca se esperó que ahora sería mucho más difícil para ella. Azusa no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y a veces hasta sonrojarse. Su voz, sus ojos, su risa, su cabello, su presencia, todo de Yui la ponía nerviosa y le aceleraba el corazón.

Cuando la gatita se percató de que le era casi imposible estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentir que el corazón le explotara tomó la decisión de que era mejor dejar la conversación ahí y escapar, pero no quería salir corriendo, sino huir de una forma disimulada y no tan obvia. Se esforzó para mirarla a la cara, relajarse y hablarle directamente.

-Co-como sea, ya que estás despierta cámbiate, hoy hay muchos lugares para visitar, lo-lo mejor será que desayunemos temprano. –dijo Azusa, forzándose a actuar normal- Iré a ver si las demás están despiertas, n-no tardaré.

Azusa salió del cuarto y fue al de las demás, dejando a Yui sola con la tarea de cambiarse.

-¿Qué le sucede a Azu-nyan? Estaba tartamudeando mucho… -se decía dudosa- …Bueno… no importa, le haré caso y empezaré a vestirme, sino seguro que me regaña.

Mientras Yui estaba buscando ropa en su maleta, su mirada se desvió hacia su libreta, que seguía en la mesa de noche y en la misma página. Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego habló como si se dirigiera a alguien.

-Me asusté mucho cuando no vi la libreta… pensé que la tenía Azu-nyan y estaba leyendo lo que le escribí… eso hubiera sido vergonzoso, pero parece que eso no pasó… la verdad es que eso es un alivio.

* * *

Todas las integrantes de Ho-kago Tea Time se encontraban en el lobby del hotel llevando nada más que sus bolsos. Cada una vestía un conjunto distinto que indudablemente les quedaba bien y las hacía resaltar, pues resultaba ser lo suficientemente abrigado y lindo a la vez. Ahora mismo estaban tomando una decisión importante.

-Bien, ¿a dónde quieren ir a desayunar? –preguntó Mugi.

-La guía turística dice algunos lugares donde podemos comer, pero no dice de qué son. –informó Mio.

Mio dejó el mapa a la vista de todos para que pudieran decidir, aunque más que nada parecía una decisión al azar.

-Bueno, este tiene un nombre lindo, vamos a ese. –dijo Yui mientras seleccionaba un lugar en el mapa.

-Me quejaría de que elijas un lugar sólo porque crees que el nombre es lindo, pero parece que en esta ocasión sólo podemos elegir por el nombre. –dijo Ritsu- Aunque bueno, no parece mala opción, está cerca de aquí y tiene nombre como de cafetería.

-Espera, creo que vi este nombre ayer cuando fuimos de camino al metro, y si mal no recuerdo era un café. Parecía un lindo lugar, ¿les parece si vamos? –preguntó Mugi.

-Suena bien.

-Entonces vamos, hoy hay muchos lugares a donde ir, ¡empecemos lo más pronto posible! –dijo Azusa sin ocultar su emoción.

Todas empezaron a salir de hotel y fueron camino al café que indicaba el mapa. Ciertamente estaba cerca del hotel, y a pesar de que era un café algo pequeño, era algo elegante. Luego de que terminaran de desayunar, decidieron pasar a alguna tienda y comprar algunos bocadillos para la noche, pues los que Yui tenía casi se acababan, además de que era una buena oportunidad para probar dulces extranjeros, y comprobaran si eran tan buenos como los japoneses. Luego de eso fue cuando empezaron su turismo en Londres.

Empezando con algo simple, decidieron ir a un parque. Londres tiene muchísimos parques, pero el que quedaba más cerca era _"Kensington Gardens"_ , aunque no se adentraron completamente a este. Pasaron un buen rato en lo que podríamos llamar "orillas del parque", donde estuvieron apreciando todo el lugar, tomando fotografías de ese parque tan lindo, limpio y relajante, lleno de gente paseando y disfrutando del paisaje. Pudieron observar que había varias ardillas, un animal que no veían comúnmente y al cual no dudaban fotografiar... claro, sin usar flash. También se dieron cuenta de que mucha gente sacaba a pasear a sus mascotas en ese parque, pero a pesar de eso el lugar se mantenía limpio. Cabe mencionar que Yui tuvo un pequeño problema cuando decidió meter su mano en… bueno… pensándolo bien, mejor no hablemos de eso.

Luego de que Yui se lavara las manos y de haber pasado un buen rato en el parque, decidieron moverse a su próxima parada. Azusa quería ir al "Museo Británico", ya que ese museo es uno de los más visitados y reconocidos a nivel mundial. En su camino a ese museo estuvieron caminando por varias calles que les parecían interesantes, y en ocasiones se tomaban fotografías. Cuando llegaron al museo se toparon con una réplica de "La piedra de Rosetta", que era la misma piedra que replicaron en el Club de Ocultismo en el último festival escolar, y fue el reemplazo de la lápida de la obra que protagonizaron Mio y Ritsu en ese mismo festival, "Romeo y Julieta".

Luego de salir del museo y de que pasara algo de tiempo, el desayuno que habían tenido había desaparecido de sus estómagos y tenían que comer de nuevo. Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue tomar el té en algún restaurante, ya que tomar té por la tarde era una de las especialidades del club. Aunque desafortunadamente, para cualquier lugar necesitaban una reservación, y tomar un té normal no era una opción para ellas, pues ya estaban acostumbradas al fino té de Tsumugi.

La última parada que tenían planeada era el " _London Eye_ ", una de las ruedas de la fortuna más grandes del mundo. Por supuesto tiene propósitos turísticos y es usada como mirador. Cuando llegaron y se encontraban a un par de metros de la rueda, todas se quedaron asombradas mirado hacía arriba por el tamaño que tenía.

-Wow… es enorme. –dijo Yui sorprendida mientras observaba la noria.

-Según esto… mide 135 metros. –dijo Azusa leyendo su guía.

Yui se acercó a ella para observar la guía.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Yui igual de sorprendida que antes

Yui se acercó tanto a Azusa que la asustó. La gatita dejó que viera su guía y se alejó un par de centímetros de su senpai.

Durante todo el día, en cada ocasión que Yui se acercaba a Azusa, ya sea para abrazarla, estar junto a ella o incluso para salir juntas en una foto, Azusa se alejaba en un ataque de nervios significativamente menor al de la mañana de ese día. Aunque alejarse de ella dejó a Yui confundida, llegando a pensar que la estaba evitando más que de costumbre. A pesar de eso Yui parecía no darle mucha importancia, pensó que sólo iba a ser así por hoy. Al menos eso parecía.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a subirnos! –dijo Mugi emocionada.

-Bueno, en realidad a quien estamos esperando es a ella. –dijo Ritsu señalando a Mio, que se encontraba unos 8 pasos detrás de todas, con una cara que demostraba un poco de temor.

-¿Eh? Mio-senpai, ¿estás bien?

-Ah… sí… es sólo que… ¿tenemos que subirnos a eso? –dijo Mio con una voz entrecortada- …Está girando…

-Bueno, eso es lo que hacen las ruedas de la fortuna…

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si me dejan sus cosas y yo me quedo aquí… en tierra…

Ritsu y Yui se miraron mutuamente con una mirada llena de determinación. Cuando se vieron la una a la otra asintieron, como si aún sin palabras se pudieran entender. Yui agarró a Mio del brazo izquierdo y Ritsu del brazo derecho, y ambas empezaron a llevar a Mio hacía la rueda en contra de su propia voluntad, mientras Mugi y Azusa estaban detrás de ellas, observando cómo Mio trataba de zafarse.

-Mio-chan… me es un poco difícil asimilar que te dé miedo subirte a una rueda de la fortuna pero no a un avión. –dijo Mugi- Tener miedo a los aviones es más común…

-Bueno, supongo que así es Mio-senpai… -contestó Azusa con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- Tranquila senpai, estarás bien.

-¡No! ¡No quiero subirme! ¡No quiero! –decía Mio casi gritando mientras pataleaba. A ojos de cualquiera estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Luego de que Yui y Ritsu lograran arrastrar a Mio hasta la entrada, todas subieron a una cabina y lentamente empezaron a subir. Aún dentro Mio seguía algo asustada, pero mientras más subía más se tranquilizaba, porque desde ahí podía ver Londres con toda claridad, era una vista hermosa, y el hecho de que el sol se estaba escondiendo lo hacía aún más hermoso para la vista. Mio no dudó ni un segundo de que el escenario ante sus ojos era digno de ser fotografiado.

-Mira, parece que el miedo se le ha ido por completo. –dijo Ritsu- De lo que se hubiera arrepentido de no haberla arrastrado hasta aquí.

-Azusa-chan, ¿falta algo más del itinerario de hoy? –preguntó Mugi.

-Ehh… no, en realidad no, el itinerario marca el _London Eye_ como la última actividad de hoy.

-¿Ah sí?

-En ese caso regresemos al hotel, Azu-nyan. –dijo Yui con energía.

A pesar de que no se había percatado, Yui estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Azusa. No se dio cuenta de eso hasta que habló. Estaba a punto de retroceder justo como lo había hecho todo el día, pero Yui tomó una contramedida y la abrazó para evitar que se alejara, rodeándola completamente con sus brazos como si fueran una cadena.

-¡Yu-Yui-senpai! ¡Suéltame!

-No, me niego a soltarte.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porqué el día de hoy no te he abrazado en lo absoluto.

-La verdad me sorprende que Yui haya soportado tanto sin usarte de oso de peluche. –dijo Ritsu metiéndose en la conversación.

Después de un tiempo Yui soltó a Azusa lentamente y la libró de sus cadenas.

-Listo, con eso estaré bien.

Yui se veía con aún más energía, como si el abrazo la hubiera revitalizado.

-Ni siquiera me abrazaste bien… -dijo Azusa en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Azu-nyan?

-¿Yo? A-Ah, no, nada.

Luego de que las chicas se bajaran, decidieron irse directamente al hotel para así finalizar su día. Durante todo el viaje de retorno Mio estaba igual de feliz que cuando estaba en la rueda de la fortuna, las demás sólo podían escuchar lo mucho que Mio elogiaba Londres, al punto de mencionar que esta era su verdadero hogar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era de noche, todas estaban cansadas, aunque su cansancio era menor al de ayer. De camino a casa compraron algunas cosas para comer, aunque en realidad no eran la gran cosa, sólo era para calmar el hambre hasta la cena. Una vez que todas estaban en el pasillo del piso donde estaban sus cuartos, se despidieron momentáneamente hasta la hora de la cena.

-Nos vemos en un rato. –dijeron Mio, Ritsu y Mugi mientras entraban a su cuarto.

Azusa no estaba muy segura de si debía de entrar a la misma habitación con su senpai, debido a lo que había pasado en la mañana, por lo que hizo un intento de evitar ese encuentro.

-En-entonces yo… -intentaba decir Azusa, mientras trataba de meterse al cuarto "MRM".

Yui notó que Azusa quería entrar al otro cuarto y la agarró del hombro antes de que fuera tarde.

-Azu-nyan, este es tu cuarto.

Azusa no tuvo el valor de decirle a su senpai que prefería pasar tiempo en el cuarto de las demás, ya que tal vez heriría los sentimientos de Yui, por lo que terminó entrando al cuarto, mientras se mentalizaba para que no le pasara lo mismo que en la mañana.

Yui dejó que su kouhai entrara primero al cuarto, Azusa prendió la luz y empezó a caminar, fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de su senpai.

-¡Ya llegué! –dijo Yui con energías, mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba Azusa con los ojos cerrados y los labios como si quisiera dar un beso.

La gatita volteó y entró en pánico al ver a su senpai así, ya que pensó que iba a besarla. Todo fue tan repentino que supo que hacer y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, pegar sus codos al cuerpo y reducir su tamaño encorvándose un poco. Yui pasó justo al lado de Azusa, pero ella de forma inconsciente la recibió con un codazo directo al estomago, dejando a Yui en el suelo.

Cuando Azusa abrió los ojos sólo pudo ver a su senpai tirada, sin movilidad. Se sintió arrepentida de haberla golpeado.

-¡Yui-senpai! ¿Es-estás bien? –preguntó llena de preocupación- Lo-lo siento pero yo… ¡No estoy lista para eso! Tengo que...

Yui por fin parecía moverse, aunque no mucho.

-De… ¿De qué estás hablando?... sólo quería saludar a Gitah... –contestó mientras señalaba su guitarra desde el suelo.

Cuando la gatita se enteró de lo que realmente era, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más arrepentida y sentirse avergonzada por pensar que la iba a besar.

-¡Lo-lo siento! –dijo con gran arrepentimiento.

Azusa corrió rápidamente a su cama y se ocultó con sus sábanas, una vez escondida empezó a maldecirse mentalmente a sí misma por la actitud que había tenido en todo el día.

Yui lentamente empezó a levantarse.

-N-No te preocupes Azu-nyan. –dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla- …Ahora que lo pienso, creo que en el libro de defensa personal que me regaló Ui no venía qué hacer si alguien te da un codazo al estomago…

Cuando se levantó por completo notó que su kouhai estaba escondida en las sábanas. Lentamente se acercó, se acostó en un espacio que había de sobra al lado de ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

Azusa no decía nada, pero aún así se podía notar que estaba apenada, pues adoptó una posición fetal.

Yui seguía abrazándola. A pesar de que sentía que este no era el momento apropiado, tenía que aliviar su duda.

-Azu-nyan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Yui esperó por una respuesta que sabía que nunca iba a recibir.

-Bueno… yo… ¿hice algo que te molestara? Todo el día de hoy estuviste alejándote de mí… –preguntó algo apagada- Sé que eso es algo común pero... siento que está vez lo hiciste más que de costumbre.

Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento hasta que respondió.

-…No hiciste nada...

-Entonces, ¿por qué me estabas evitando hoy?

-… Por… por nada…

-Vas a necesitar una mejor respuesta que "por nada", de lo contrario no te soltaré.

Azusa se destapó la cabeza y volteó un poco para verla.

-Yo… -hizo una pausa algo prolongada aquí, sonrojándose un poco y siendo incapaz de contarle la verdad sobre que leyó lo que había en su libreta- ¡Lo siento, no puedo!

Yui guardó silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar. Decidió dejar de abrazar a Azusa y sentarse arriba de la cama.

-Bueno… supongo que mi amenaza no funcionó… está bien, no te forzaré a decírmelo. Pero aún así, no te preocupes por el golpe, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito.

Azusa se sintió un poco más aliviada al escuchar eso. La tranquilizaba saber que no le tenía alguna especie de rencor por el golpe, aunque ella seguía siéndose mal por haberla golpeado sólo por haber pensado que su senpai la besaría. Esta vez se destapó hasta la cintura y se sentó de rodillas en la cama.

-…De verdad lo siento, no lo hice a propósito.

Para mostrar su arrepentimiento decidió hacer algo que ni siquiera Yui se esperaba.

Abrazarla.

Con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de su senpai y apoyó la mitad de su cara en su pecho. La estaba abrazando como si fuera una almohada, esta era su forma de disculparse. Yui tenía planeado abrazarla, pero se sorprendió de que su gatita fuera quien tomara la iniciativa primero.

- _La única vez que me ha abrazado fue cuando se enteró de que había logrado entrar a la universidad… ella estaba tan feliz por mí que me abrazó de la emoción…_

Con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar lentamente la cabeza de Azusa, justo como si fuera el pelaje de un gatito, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba ubicada en la parte baja de su espalda.

Yui sabía que este no era el momento apropiado para hacer su petición, pero le pareció que era necesario para que Azusa lograra calmarse un poco y olvidara lo sucedido. Al menos así se engañó a sí misma, porque en realidad ese abrazo imprevisto fue el causante de que precipitadamente quisiera hacerlo hoy en lugar de mañana como había planeado antes. Sonará loco, pero pensó que si Azusa la abrazó por segunda vez desde que la conoció, todo era posible el día de hoy. Era una idea absurda que no quería desaprovechar.

-Azu-nyan…

Cuando dijo su sobrenombre, Azusa quitó su cara del pecho de su senpai y la miró a los ojos aún con algo de arrepentimiento. La castaña con la cara algo sonrojada finalizó su oración.

-…Tengamos una cita ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (o mínimo los haya entretenido), está hecho (igual que los anteriores) con amor, tanto a la escritura como al YuiAzu :)

No puedo evitar sentir que a veces hago muy "shoujo" este fanfic... no sé si es sólo mi imaginación...

Si alguien tiene alguna crítica u opinión, ya sea destructiva o constructiva se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lo que más quiero, por supuesto, es mejorar y las críticas siempre ayudan a eso.

Por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos lo que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en el capítulo pasado c: (Carita forzosamente necesaria para demostrar mi gratitud). También agradecimientos a todos los que han estado viendo cómo manejo este tren. Espero que me puedan seguir acompañando hasta el final.

Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	6. Cita

**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

Ante ustedes, tengo el placer de presentarles el capítulo que más gusto me ha dado escribir. De verdad espero que lo disfruten.

También cabe decir que este es hasta ahora el capítulo más largo que he escrito (no se asusten). No diré mucho, dejaré que ustedes mismos lo lean y juzguen.

K-ON no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas (?).

* * *

-Azu-nyan…

Cuando Yui dijo su sobrenombre, Azusa quitó su cara del pecho de su senpai y la miró a los ojos aún con algo de arrepentimiento. La castaña con la cara algo sonrojada finalizó su oración.

-…Tengamos una cita ahora mismo.

Fue entonces cuando un silencio incómodo gobernó el cuarto. Definitivamente lo que Yui dijo había llegado a los oídos de Azusa, pero quedó tan desconcertada que pensó que era una confusión.

-A-Ah… lo siento, creo que escuché mal… ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó Azusa algo nerviosa y agitada.

A pesar de que le daba vergüenza tener que repetirlo, la castaña se armó de valor para decirlo de nuevo, incluso en un tono más alto.

-D-Dije que… ¡te-tengamos una cita!

Azusa, quien aún seguía abrazando a su senpai en la misma posición, se sonrojó de sólo escuchar la palabra "cita", y el hecho de que Yui fuese quien lo dijera no le ayudaba en nada.

Sorprendida y algo nerviosa, rápidamente dejó de abrazarla, retrocedió y se paró de la cama.

-¿¡U-Una cita!?

Yui sabía que en este punto ya no había vuelta atrás, y que arrepentirse o tratar de arreglar lo que dijo no era una opción.

-Sí, ahora mismo. –dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Pe-pero lo dices de forma ta-tan repentina que… ¡Cierto! ¡Pu-puede que las demás no nos dejen ir! –dijo tartamudeando.

Azusa en realidad no es muy buena lidiando con esta clase de situaciones. A pesar de que una cita era una de las cosas que más quería tener con Yui, el hecho de que fuese de forma tan inesperada la ponía nerviosa y la hacía sentir insegura.

-Lamento mucho que sea tan repentino… pero tú… me abrazaste… y ¡eso trae más buena suerte que un trébol de 5 hojas! –explicó Yui.

Azusa no entendió para nada a qué se refería.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Cómo sea, avisaré a las demás que vamos a salir, ¡espera aquí! –dijo Yui mientras corría a la puerta de conexión.

-¡Oye! ¡Espe-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Yui ya había salido del cuarto y cerrado la puerta.

Ahora Azusa estaba sola en ese cuarto.

-… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Azusa se sentó en la cama de Yui mientras tenía ambas manos en la cara. Su respiración era un poco agitada, su corazón bombeaba rápido y su mente era un desastre. Empezó a respirar más lento e intentó calmarse.

-Tranquila… tranquila… -se decía repetidas veces, y una vez calmada comenzó a hablarse a sí misma- Bien… no tengo la menor idea de qué acaba de suceder. Lo único que sé es que Yui-senpai me acaba de invitar a una cita…

Las emociones de Azusa habían sido como una montaña rusa en todo el día. Por su mente cruzó la posibilidad de que todo lo que vivió en ese día no era más que un sueño.

Cerró los ojos, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y empezó a pellizcarse hasta que finalmente sitió dolor y abrió los ojos.

Nuevamente comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación, a la misma hora y en la misma posición.

-…Parece que no estoy soñando.

Después de haber seguido controlando su respiración, finalmente pudo pensar con claridad.

-Bien… significa que esto realmente está pasando y voy a… voy a tener una ci-cita con mi senpai…

Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso.

Luego de eso empezó a pensar en la situación actual detenidamente, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad no había razón de estar asustada.

-Ciertamente estoy en una situación que salió de la nada, pero… Me dije a mí misma que le diría lo que siento a Yui-senpai en este viaje, y ella me acaba de dar la mejor oportunidad que haya tenido alguna vez…

Por más extraño que parezca, la Azusa asustada de hace unos momentos desapareció por completo, su miedo se desvaneció. La cita que iba a tener en unos momentos le pareció la oportunidad perfecta de decirle a su senpai que la amaba.

- _Aunque aún no está confirmado. Yui-senpai fue a avisar a las demás, pero puede que no nos dejen ir, les podría parecer peligroso que salgamos solas a esta hora._ –pensaba Azusa con algo de preocupación- _Aunque bueno, tal vez sólo me preocupo demasiado, no es como si Londres fuera un lugar peligroso._

Aun así, había algo que le daba cierta curiosidad.

 _-Pero… me parece extraño que me invite a una cita… uno normalmente no usaría la palabra "cita" para salir con alguien, ¿no?... ¿acaso ella…?_ –pensó.

La gatita se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba y empezó a recordar lentamente todo lo que había pasado en el viaje hasta ahora.

Ayer, cuando Yui propuso con una voz seductora que se bañaran juntas; El hecho de que pidiera que durmieran en la misma habitación; Lo que estaba escrito en su libreta esa mañana. Y ahora, la cita.

Pero a pesar de todo eso aún no quería caer en conclusiones.

"¿Qué pasa si voy con la idea de que también me ama y en realidad no? Y que todo eso lo haya hecho sólo porque sí… después de todo estamos hablando de Yui-senpai". Esa era la idea que tenía.

Azusa era tan precavida que lo que cualquiera vería como "señales" no significaban nada para ella.

Ella necesitaba una respuesta clara, eso es lo que siempre ha buscado y eso era justamente lo que tenía planeado conseguir esa noche.

-Esta noche es mi oportunidad… ¡Definitivamente lo haré!

Luego de tomar la decisión de confesarse esa noche, Azusa se llenó de confianza y determinación. Esperó pacientemente a que su senpai llegara para dar comienzo a la cita, una cita que marcaría un antes y un después en la relación entre su senpai y ella. Azusa deseaba intensamente que al finalizar la cita, la relación entre ambas haya llegado a algo más que amistad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto MRM.

Yui entró repentinamente por la puerta de conexión, sorprendiendo a todas.

-¿Eh? ¿Yui? ¿Qué haces aq-

-¡Ya es hora! –dijo Yui dirigiéndose a todas, interrumpiendo a Mio.

Las chicas no entendían a qué se refería Yui. Intercambiaron miradas para ver si alguna tenía idea.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya quieres cenar? –preguntó Ritsu confundida.

-¡No! ¡M-Mi cita con Azu-nyan!

-¿Eh? ¿No se supone que eso es mañana?

-¡No! ¡Hoy hay buena suerte!

-¿B-Buena suerte? –preguntaron todas confundidas.

-Yui-chan, cálmate y explícanos poco a poco qué sucede. –dijo Mugi mientras se acercaba a Yui y la agarraba de los hombros.

La castaña estaba llena de energía, tenía una extraña sensación de que hoy todo era posible. No sería exagerado decir que se sentía invencible.

-Bien… bueno, el caso es que acabo de invitar a Azu-nyan a una cita.

-¿Pero por qué el cambio tan repentino?

-Porqué... hace unos momentos… ¡Azu-nyan me abrazó!

Las integrantes del club de música ligera no sabían cómo reaccionar. Les parecía sorprendente que Azusa fuera quien abrazara a Yui, pero no las convencía cómo una razón para cambiar la fecha de la cita.

-Bueno… emm… ¿eso cómo afecta que decidieras hacerlo hoy? –preguntó Ritsu buscando las palabras correctas.

Yui no tuvo ningún problema al contar su explicación, al contrario, se veía muy feliz de darla.

-….Es algo difícil de explicar, pero… esta es la segunda vez desde que nos conocemos que ella me abraza. ¡Pero eso no es todo! La primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando se enteró de que entré a la universidad, y cuando ella me abrazo pude sentir su alegría y eso me hizo muy feliz. Pero… ésta vez fue diferente… a pesar de que pensé que me transmitiría arrepentimiento, en realidad… lo que sentí fue… cariño… y… amor.

-¿Eh? –Ritsu aún seguía confundida- ¿Cómo rayos sabes lo que te transmite un abrazo?

-Hay muchos tipos de abrazo, también hay varios factores que determinan eso. La posición de los brazos y manos, la posición en la que das el abrazo, la fuerza con la que se da y también el lugar del cuerpo que rodeas con los brazos.

La forma en la que dio la explicación le daba aires como de una profesora dando clases, pero su explicación no terminaba ahí.

-Azusa me abrazó gentilmente y sus brazos rodearon mi torso con delicadeza. ¡Así es como se da un abrazo de amor! -dijo Yui, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se retorcía un poco de placer, como si estuviera recordando el abrazo y la cálida sensación que sintió en ese momento.

-… Haces parecer a los abrazos como toda una ciencia… -replicó Ritsu.

-¿Abrazología? –intentó "rematar" Mugi.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! –dijo Mio, como si considerara la información de Yui como algo útil.

- _Parece que a ella le interesa esa ciencia… -_ pensaron Ritsu y Mugi simultáneamente.

Yui pensó que se estaba desviando del tema principal, por lo volvió al punto inicial.

-Como sea, el caso es que sólo vine aquí para avisarles que iré a la cita. Pueden cenar sin nosotras, probablemente llegaremos tarde.

-¿Y qué pasa con la reunión de la canción? –preguntó Mio algo preocupada.

-Ah… no pensé en eso… -dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma despreocupada- Lo siento, todo fue tan repentino que no pude pensar en nada más. Les prometo que me reuniré mañana.

Mio dio un suspiro largo antes de contestar.

-…Supongo que podemos dejarlo pasar por ser una ocasión especial. No te preocupes, nosotras veremos si podemos avanzar algo.

-De verdad lo siento. –contestó Yui imitando la voz de una anciana, intentando jugar un poco- Se le agradece toda la consideración que tiene con esta anciana, Mio-chan.

-Sí, sí… bueno, será mejor que no dejes a Azusa esperando mucho. Vamos, corre. –dijo Mio.

-Mio-chan tiene razón. Buena suerte, Yui-chan. –dijo Mugi dándole apoyo.

-Esfuérzate, cadete Yui. –finalizó Ritsu, también con la intención de brindarle ánimos.

Yui estaba muy feliz de recibir el apoyo de sus amigas, aunque en realidad no se le notaba debido a que desde el momento que entró al cuarto estaba feliz.

-Muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos!

Yui rápidamente regresó a la puerta para volver con Azusa y dar inicio a la cita, la cita de su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando puso su mano derecha en la perilla se detuvo unos segundos para respirar hondo y luego dar un suspiro con el que liberaría todos sus nervios y preocupaciones. Una vez hecho eso abrió la puerta.

-¡Azu-nyan! –dijo con mucha emoción.

Entró al cuarto y luego cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Como se esperaba, Yui no perdió tiempo y fue directo a abrazar a su kouhai, quien ahora estaba nuevamente sentada en su cama, esperándola.

-¡Yui-senpai! –dijo mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Yui- ¿Q-Qué dijeron las demás?

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Dijeron que está bien que salgamos, significa que ahora tenemos permiso y podemos irnos.

A los pocos segundos de decir eso, Yui soltó a su kouhai y se paró frente a ella. La expresión de Yui había cambiado un poco, parecía que intentaba ser un poco más seria.

-Bueno… antes de eso… falta algo más.

-¿Qué pasa?

A pesar de que Yui notó que Azusa estaba más calmada que hace unos momentos, tenía que hacerle una pregunta antes que nada.

-Tú… ¿Q-Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

La castaña lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que la forma en que se lo pidió hace unos minutos fue algo brusca, por lo que decidió enmendar ese error y hacerlo apropiadamente esta vez.

Azusa no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas? Me estabas obligando a ir hace unos momentos, ¿y ahora me lo pides? –dijo aún con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… es que no quiero que te sientas obligada a ir, por eso…

-Estoy dispuesta a tener una cita contigo, y no lo haré porque me sienta obligada, sino porque quiero ir. –contestó Azusa, convencida y sin flaquear ni un poco.

Esa fue una respuesta tan directa que incluso sorprendió a Yui.

Pero esa sorpresa fue rápidamente opacada por la alegría de que su gatita aceptara tener una cita con ella.

Yui extendió su mano derecha y se la ofreció a su kouhai.

-En ese caso, ¡vamos!

A pesar de que Azusa se sentía más confiada de lo normal, sabía perfectamente que si agarraba su mano probablemente Yui no la soltaría en un rato. Pensar en eso hizo que flaqueara un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Azusa tomó la mano de su senpai con la mano izquierda.

Yui ayudó a Azusa a levantarse de la cama, pero justo como Azusa predijo, su senpai no parecía tener ninguna intención de querer soltarla. De hecho, acomodó su mano de forma en la que se agarraran de las palmas, con la de su kouhai sobre la de ella. Azusa no puso resistencia en lo absoluto, de hecho le alegraba. Ocultando esa alegría, la agarraba de la mano con la misma fuerza que su senpai.

Pero conociéndola, pensó que ahora iba a correr hacia el elevador, jalándola para que le siguiera el paso. Pero esta vez la predicción de Azusa fue equivocada. Yui caminó sin prisa hacía la puerta del cuarto y de ahí al elevador, disfrutando cada segundo el hecho de estar tomada de la mano con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Llamaron al elevador y esperaron a que llegara. El elevador llegó y estaba vacío, iban a ser las únicas dos en él. Una vez dentro hubo un silencio, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar.

Yui estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- _… Bueno… ahora mismo voy a tener una cita con Azu-nyan. Pero… no puedo negarlo… estoy nerviosa. Sé perfectamente que pude haber evitado la cita. En la posición en la que estábamos cuando se lo dije pude simplemente haberla besado y decirle que la amaba._ –se cuestionaba a sí misma- _Pero… el lugar no era el indicado, por eso es que la invité a salir. Quiero que se sienta especial, no quiero recordar que le dije que la amo en un cuarto de hotel. Quiero recordar que se lo dije en Londres después de haber tenido una noche divertida._

Yui volteó a ver a su gatita, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta del elevador, esperando al momento en que se abriera en la planta baja. Se veía un poco nerviosa, pero mantenía una expresión firme.

Azusa también volteó a ver a su senpai, y fue ahí cuando hizo una pregunta que tal vez debió haber hecho un poco antes.

-Oye, Yui-senpai… ¿exactamente a dónde vamos a ir?

-¿…Ah?

Yui comenzó a rascar su cabeza con una expresión que demostraba una falsa despreocupación, en realidad estaba nerviosa. Se había dado cuenta de que no pensó en eso con anticipación.

-Bu-bueno… la verdad es que… no pensé en eso… haha… ha…

La castaña estaba forzando su risa, pero a su gatita no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia. Azusa empezó a mirarla con un ligero enojo.

-Debí haber imaginado eso…

-Lo-lo siento Azu-nyan… siendo honesta, esta es la primera vez que tengo una cita, así que no sé qué clase de lugares se suele ir en estos casos... -dijo algo apenada- ...¿No hay algún lugar al que quisieras ir?

-También debí haber imaginado eso, me disculpo. -contestó algo arrepentida- ... De hecho, esta es también mi primera cita...

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Eso significa que tu primera cita es conmigo? -preguntó algo curiosa y alegre.

-... Sí. Y parece ser que tu primera cita es conmigo. -dijo Azusa con alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! -contestó Yui sin ocultar esa emoción.

-... A mí también. -dijo Azusa casi susurrando.

Finalmente las chicas habían llegado a la planta baja. Cuando la puerta se abrió continuaron caminando hacía la puerta del hotel, mientras aún se sostenían de la mano.

-Pero tenemos que elegir qué hacer esta noche. -dijo Azusa cambiando el tema- Sobre lo que preguntaste antes, todos los lugares que quiero ver vienen en el itinerario, entonces…

-Ya veo…

-En realidad no se me ocurre nada… es algo tarde, por lo que ir a lugares lejanos no es una opción.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a comer a algún lado! Después de todo nos saltamos la cena para salir.

-Hmm… suena bien.

-Pe-pero que no sea en un lugar lujoso… ahí necesitamos reservación… -dijo Yui, recordando de mala gana lo sucedido en la tarde de ese día.

-Cualquier lugar estará bien. Siempre y cuando esté contigo. –dijo Azusa, con una sonrisa tan dulce que sonrojó a Yui.

Azusa nuevamente hizo algo que su senpai no se esperaba de ninguna manera. Ambas voltearon en dirección contraria evitando el contacto visual. Al parecer ambas se sonrojaron.

- _¿Qu-Qué está pasando? ¿¡De verdad esta es Azu-nyan!? Ella no suele ser así, así es como suelo ser yo._ –se decía Yui mentalmente- _…No será que… ¿¡cambiamos de cuerpos y ahora soy Azu-nyan!?_

- _¿¡Qué cosa tan vergonzosa acabo de decirle!? Tal vez me estoy dejando llevar por mi confianza…_ -pensaba Azusa avergonzada de sí misma.

Tanto Yui como Azusa se percataron de algo después.

 _-Ah… mi mano…_

 _-…está sudando…_

Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Desde el momento en que salieron del cuarto estaban agarradas de la mano, y no fue hasta ahora que se dieron cuenta de que en tan poco tiempo la mano les estaba sudando. Ambas pensaron que eso no era bueno.

Voltearon a verse la una a la otra.

-Ahh… Azu-nyan…

-Ahh… Yui-senpai…

Nuevamente se sincronizaron.

-Ehh… bueno… pienso que será mejor si… te suelto ahora… -dijo Yui algo nerviosa.

-Ah sí, y-yo también pensaba lo mismo… -contestó Azusa de forma insegura.

Sus manos se separaron, ahora no sostenían a nada ni a nadie.

Cuando se soltaron se sintieron un poco menos avergonzadas.

-B-Bien, entonces… veamos dónde podemos cenar.

-Ah, creo que un café estaría bien. –propuso Azusa.

-¿Un café? ¿Entonces quieres ir al mismo de esta mañana?

-Ah no, me gustaría ir a otro esta vez, no será muy difícil encontrar alguno.

-Está bien.

Así fue como ambas empezaron a caminar indefinidamente en busca de un lugar para poder cenar.

Era una linda noche. Hacía una poco más de frío que ayer, el cielo por alguna razón estaba despejado y se podían ver las estrellas con claridad. Cualquiera que mirara al cielo estaría conmovido. Simplemente era una noche maravillosa, capaz de crear un ambiente romántico en cualquier momento.

Sin mencionar que la calles de Londres a estas horas eran algo interesantes. Había menos gente que en la mañana, pero de forma notable había más parejas. Había luces en todos lados y parecía que los autos circulaban perfectamente.

Ambas chicas caminaban tranquilamente viendo la vida nocturna de Londres, y mientras lo hacían también veían a las personas, que se veían considerablemente más altas que ellas.

-He pensado esto desde que llegamos pero… la gente de Londres es bastante alta a comparación de nosotras… -dijo Yui algo asombrada- Incluso las mujeres son un poco más altas que nosotras.

-Yo he pensado lo mismo, pero si tú te sientes rara imagínate yo… -contestó Azusa.

-No te preocupes por tu estatura Azu-nyan, yo creo que estás bien así, ¡de otra forma no podría abrazarte! –dijo Yui tratando de subirle los ánimos.

-Pero… tener 17 y tener esta estatura es… -replicó Azusa algo deprimida.

-¡Te dije que así estás bien! –dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espada con sus brazos rodeando su cuello como si fueran algún collar, y se asomaba por sobre el hombro de Azusa.

A pesar de que era algo complicado caminar así, no se detuvieron y continuaron buscando, mientras Yui seguía dándole cariño a su gatita.

-Lo digo en serio, tu estatura es parte de tu encanto. –dijo en un tono dulce.

Azusa volteó a verla y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, no podía evitarlo después de que su senpai intentara hacerla sentir mejor. Aunque, ella estaba bien con su estatura si Yui también estaba bien con ella.

Luego de haber caminado un rato finalmente encontraron un café que se veía bastante prometedor, lindo por fuera como lindo por dentro. Yui seguía abrazando a Azusa, por lo que al ver el lugar decidió preguntarle.

-Oye, este lugar se ve bien, ¿quieres entrar aquí?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Bueno, si ambas queremos entrar, hagámoslo.

Antes de que Azusa diera un paso más, fue detenida por Yui.

-Azu-nyan… ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo nos las arreglamos para pedir de comer? –preguntó algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que puedes lograrlo, basta con que pidas algo simple. –dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-No me refería a eso, eso puedo hacerlo… sino que dudo poder entender lo que vayan a decir…

-Ah… eso… bueno, trata de entenderlo y si llegas a tener problemas te ayudaré. ¿Eso está bien?

-… Suena bien, gracias Azu-nyan.

Yui la abrazó un poco más fuerte, dándole más calor y afecto como muestra de agradecimiento. Más sin embargo, a Azusa le parecía incómoda la idea de entrar al café en esta posición.

-Por el otro lado, Yui-senpai… será mejor si dejas de abrazarme, no creo que entrar así sea buena idea… -dijo siendo lo más delicada posible.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.

Fue entonces cuando Yui soltó a su kouhai y acto seguido entraron al café en cuestión. Parecía tener algo de gente, pero había mesas de sobra, por lo que no tuvieron problema alguno.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y esperaron a ser atendidas.

-Waaa, se siente tan calientito aquí adentro. -dijo Yui de forma juguetona- Aunque la ventana hace que se sienta el frío, creo que ahora sé por qué esta mesa estaba libre…

-Creo que esta mesa está bien. Definitivamente un café a esta hora y con este clima nos haría bien…

-Aunque es raro que no tomemos té como siempre hacemos.

-Bueno, a mí me gusta tomar café de vez en cuando.

-Hmm… yo recuerdo haberlo probado hace tiempo, pero era tan amargo que no pude con él… -dijo Yui un poco nostálgica- ¡Pero entonces Ui le puso crema y azúcar y sabía totalmente diferente!

-Ya veo. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tono alegre- En realidad a mí tampoco me gusta tan amargo, supongo que después de tanto tiempo tomando el té de Mugi-senpai uno se acostumbra a lo dulce.

Una chica que parecía ser una mesera se acercó a la mesa de ambas con dos menús a la mano.

- _Welcome and good night ladies. I'll take your order, here is the menu, please take your time to decide._ –dijo de forma muy amigable entregando un menú a cada una.

-Ah, gracias. –contestaron ambas.

Las chicas revisaron el menú intentando decidir que ordenar. Mientras la mesera tenía una libreta y una pluma a la mano para anotar el pedido.

-Azu-nyan, ¿qué vas a ordenar tú? –preguntó Yui algo curiosa.

-Hmm… estaba pensando en un capuchino de vainilla…

-¡Eso suena bien! ¡Yo quiero lo mismo!

-¿Eh?... está bien, supongo que serán 2 entonces…

-También quiero una rebanada de pastel de fresa…

-Creo que yo pediré unos brownies. Creo que con eso estaremos bien, cada una pedirá lo suyo.

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a pedir por mí? –preguntó Yui fingiendo tristeza.

-No, tienes que practicar tu inglés, se supone que eso hicimos en el avión, ¿no?

-Uh…Tienes razón…

Azusa fue la primera en ordenar.

- _Umm… I would like a vanilla cappuccino and… three brownies please._ –dijo Azusa algo nerviosa.

- _I would like a vanilla cappuccino too… and a slice of strawberry cake please._ –dijo Yui igual de nerviosa.

La mesera había anotado el pedido perfectamente.

- _Okay, I'll bring them in a moment, please wait until then._

Después de eso, la mesera se fue a dar el pedido.

Las chicas renovaron su plática y al cabo de un rato su pedido llegó. Continuaron hablando, riendo, recordando y diciendo en ocasiones cosas vergonzosas la una a la otra. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían conversado tanto a solas.

Puede que para ojos de cualquiera no era más que un encuentro entre dos amigas, pero no era eso exactamente. Estaban en una cita, y eso era algo que tuvieron presente todo el tiempo.

Yui y Azusa se tomaron su tiempo en terminar de cenar, este tiempo a solas les parecía tan entretenido y preciado, al punto en que ambas querían que durara para siempre.

Aunque no había forma alguna de que eso fuera posible.

Luego de haber pasado bastante tiempo dentro del café, decidieron retirarse.

Al momento de salir del café sintieron el cambio de clima de calor a frío, era lógico que al principio tuvieran escalofríos.

-Brrr… había olvidado que aquí afuera hacía algo de frío… -dijo Yui con una voz algo temblorosa.

-Sólo es cuestión de que entremos en calor y se nos quitará el frío…

-En ese caso, ven aquí.

Yui se acercó a Azusa y le regaló un abrazo con la intención de darle calor y recibir calor. Azusa no se sentía para nada incómoda con eso, un cálido abrazo era algo perfecto en ese momento.

-Yui-senpai… me divertí mucho hoy… -dijo con una voz tranquila y alegre.

-¡Yo también! Creo que lo único malo es que no siento que salir a comer sea lo que se haga en una cita… debí haberlo planeado antes. –contestó Yui algo pensativa.

-Está bien. Como dije, fue divertido.

-Me alegro… -dijo algo calmada.

Cuando sintió que le había dado suficiente calor la soltó.

-Bien, ¿ahora a dónde vamos? –preguntó Yui emocionada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

-Sí, aún queda algo de tiempo.

-Hmm… supongo que sí… ¿Qué tal una caminata por el parque?

-¡Oh, es justo lo que estaba pensando! ¡Mira ahí hay uno! –dijo Yui mientras señalaba la entrada que estaba al cruzar la calle.

-…En ese caso, vamos.

Yui empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, se aseguró de que fuese seguro cruzar la calle. Azusa iba detrás de ella, pero no podía negar que se sentía algo nerviosa.

- _¡Bien! ¡Finalmente llegó la hora! ¡No es momento de acobardarse, Yui!_ –se decía mentalmente con mucha determinación.

- _Este lugar es perfecto, no hay mucha gente y no hay forma de que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa…_ -pensaba Azusa.

Ambas chicas tenían el mismo objetivo esta noche, y la hora de la verdad se acercaba. La caminata en el parque era una simple excusa para crear un ambiente digno de una confesión.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada no esperaron nada para adentrarse. Caminaban lento e iban casi pegadas caminando una al lado de la otra. La noche y el ambiente estaban haciendo su trabajo, ahora todo dependía de ellas.

Yui decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno Azu-nyan, ¿qué te ha parecido este viaje? ¿Te has divertido?

Aunque en realidad no supo cómo empezar.

-Creo que ha sido una experiencia muy divertida. –contestó sonriendo- Jamás creí que podría venir a Londres alguna vez, y como había dicho antes, me alegra que haya sido con ustedes.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, es bueno poder agregar otro recuerdo con todas. La verdad es que estos 3 años han sido muy divertidos.

-Lo sé, en definitiva no me arrepiento de haberme unido al club. Si no me hubiera unido, nada de esto habría sucedido, probablemente no las habría conocido, ni…

 _-…ni me habría enamorado de ti._ –eso es lo que quería decir, pero no pudo.

-…ni hubiera sido parte de Ho-kago Tea Time. –dijo en reemplazo.

Seguían caminando sin rumbo alguno, a un paso lento, hablando normalmente y esperando el momento indicado.

-Hmm… me pregunto qué habría pasado si no te hubieras unido… todas estábamos muy felices cuando lo hiciste.

-Ah… no me lo recuerdes… no quiero recordar aquel "ritual de iniciación" donde tuve que ponerme esas orejas de gato o aquella vez que todas me interrogaban… -dijo algo irritada.

-Bueno, eso… en mi defensa fue Sawa-chan quien te dijo que te las pusieras…

-Eso es cierto… pero no es como si tú hubieras estado en desacuerdo. Además, ¿quién era la que se la pasaba abrazándome todo el tiempo después de eso? –dijo mirando fijamente a Yui, culpándola con la mirada.

-B-Bueno… esa sí soy yo… ¡Pe-pero es que era inevitable!

-Claro que no lo era. –dijo fingiendo estar indignada.

Luego de eso empezaron a reír, miraban al pasado y simplemente les parecía gracioso.

-¿Por qué hemos estado hablando tanto del pasado? Usualmente no hacemos eso. –dijo Yui mientras intentaba suprimir sin éxito su risa poniendo su mano en la boca.

-No tengo idea. ¡Pero es divertido! –dijo Azusa haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Yui- Está lleno de sucesos extraños y divertidos.

Dejaron de caminar y se quedaron paradas de frente mientras ambas seguían riendo un poco.

Luego de que se calmaran ahora tenían el efecto secundario de la risa: una sonrisa. Se miraron gentilmente un rato, ahí fue cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que el momento había llegado. Aunque Azusa pensó lo mismo.

- _¡Oh! ¡Este momento es perfecto! –pensaron ambas._

Sin descuidar su gentil mirada y con una voz un poco tímida pero alegre, Yui se dirigió a Azusa.

-Azu-nyan… hay… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¡Oh! Es curioso, hay algo que yo también quiero decirte.

-¿De verdad?... hmm… bueno, entonces empieza tú.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Estás segura?... Es algo un poco… vergonzoso.

-No creo que sea tan vergonzoso como lo que yo quiero decirte… -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-La verdad lo dudo… -contestó algo nerviosa- Pero… bueno, entonces yo empezaré.

Azusa respiraba hondo mientras mentalmente elegía las palabras correctas y formulaba oraciones. Le pareció apropiado empezar con algo antes de ir directo al grano.

-Bueno… y-yo elegí la escuela de Sakuragaoka sólo porque es una escuela prestigiosa, el hecho de que sea una escuela femenina no tiene nada que ver. Gracias a que pude entrar a esta escuela he estado dos años con todas ustedes y he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas, y estoy infinitamente agradecida por eso. Pe-pero… siendo honesta lo que más agradezco es… es haberte conocido, Yui-senpai…

A pesar de que lo estaba aparentando bien, Azusa en realidad aún tenía miedo. Su confianza estaba ahí, pero también su miedo estaba ahí. Ese miedo a ser rechazada la hacía temblar, pero aun así no se dejó ganar.

-… Han… han pasado muchas cosas entre tú y yo. Puedo poner varios ejemplos, como el hecho de que me abraces todo el tiempo como si fuera un peluche o una mascota, las pocas veces que te he ayudado a estudiar, las veces en las que me has ayudado con mis problemas y yo te he ayudado con los tuyos, las veces que hemos ensayado asolas… todo eso y más ha pasado entre nosotras.

Sin darse cuenta, Azusa empezó a extenderse más de lo que tenía planeado.

-Creo que eres una persona asombrosa en cierto sentido. Das lo mejor de ti cuando te lo propones, eres bastante cariñosa con todos y resultaste ser una guitarrista nata. Aunque eso no cambia cosas como que seas bastante perezosa e incapaz de hacer algunas cosas por tu propia cuenta.

Yui no sabía exactamente a qué quería llegar Azusa. "¿Acaso sólo quiere agradecerme por todo?, ¿o es que trata de decirme algo más?" pensaba confundida.

La gatita notó su confusión y se percató de que se desvió un poco del tema.

-M-Mi punto es que… me alegra mucho que seamos amigas, lo digo en serio. Pero... desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que en realidad… en realidad yo…

Azusa juntó sus manos y sintió que su cara ardía de la vergüenza, era inevitable no hacerlo en este momento. Sentía que lo siguiente podrían ser sus últimas palabras, pues sentía como le apretaba el corazón.

Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que inevitablemente llegara a los oídos de Yui.

-… Te amo.

Azusa bajó la cabeza, no quería ver a su senpai a la cara después de eso. Pero ahora le resultaba más fácil hablar, por lo que no dudo en dejar bien en claro sus sentimientos.

-Yo… estoy enamorada de ti… Yui-senpai. Es por eso que me gustaría preguntarte… si tú… ¿qui-quisieras… salir conmigo? –dijo con una extraña mezcla entre ternura y miedo.

Yui había escuchado todo perfectamente.

La voz de Azusa ahora retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez, mientras poco a poco la sentía más lejana.

En realidad Yui no se esperaba eso. Le resultaba algo confuso a qué quería llegar Azusa, y una confesión de amor era lo último que se le venía a la mente.

Yui no sabía qué hacer ahora. Sin pensarlo mucho decidió pellizcarse en las mejillas y confirmar todo. Sintió dolor y una vez hecho eso nuevamente tenía el mismo problema de no saber qué decir.

Azusa seguía en la misma posición, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su senpai.

Yui decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto y que sus acciones hablaran por ella. Volteó a todas direcciones para confirmar que no hubiera nadie, y entonces procedió.

Acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellas y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de su kouhai.

-Azu-nyan. –dijo de forma dulce.

Azusa sólo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Yui, estaba preparada para lo que fuera que fuese a decir. Pero Yui no dijo nada.

En lugar de eso, con su mano en la mejilla levantó su mirada hacia ella. Yui cerró sus ojos de forma delicada a diferencia de Azusa, quien los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Y entonces pasó.

Azusa sintió que algo estaba haciendo presión en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Yui, quien estaba presionando levemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Yui estaba besando a Azusa.

Esta vez quien estaba en shock fue Azusa, quien no pudo disfrutar del beso por la sorpresa.

Yui lentamente separó sus labios y abrió los ojos. Como era de imaginarse, estaba sonrojada.

-… En caso de que eso no te lo haya dejado claro... eso fue un "sí". Y-Yo también te amo, Azu-nyan…

Yui se alejó un poco de su kouhai.

-Yo… he estado e-enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo Azu-nyan… pero nunca te lo dije porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que… me rechazaras. Pero aun así quería decírtelo… de hecho, sonará extraño, pero eso era justamente lo que quería decirte ahora, pero parece que te me adelantaste.

Yui repentinamente hizo del lado su sentimentalismo y volvió a ser el personaje alegre que todos conocen, aunque seguía sonrojada. Tomó ambas manos de Azusa y las colocó en medio de ellas a la altura del pecho. Las agarró fuertemente y acercó su cara a la de su gatita. Yui tenía un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

-Aun así lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario. ¡Te amo, Azu-nyan! ¡Te amo!

A este punto, Azusa también estaba sonrojada.

-¡De-detente! Alguien podría escucharte… -dijo muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-¿Y? Probablemente no me entenderían. –dijo sonriendo con confianza.

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así…

-Me hace muy feliz saber que sientes lo mismo por mí, Azu-nyan… y con mucho gusto acepto ser tu pareja.

La gatita sintió un sentimiento de satisfacción cuando Yui aceptó salir con ella. Le parecía increíble cómo podía pasar de estar muerta de la vergüenza a tener este sentimiento que le era imposible explicar.

Pero para conveniencia del lector, lo describiremos como:

Un remolino de emociones felices.

Definitivamente, hoy sus sentimientos eran una montaña rusa.

Yui soltó lentamente las manos de Azusa.

-De todas formas, ¿eso significa que ahora podré abrazarte y besarte cuando quiera? –preguntó emocionada.

-…Una relación es más que sólo abrazos y besos, Yui-senpai. –dijo regañándola- Y de todas formas, siempre haces eso.

-Sé que una relación es más que eso, sólo quiero saber si ahora no me rechazaras cada que lo haga.

-Lo haré sólo si debo hacerlo. –contestó firmemente.

-¿También seguirás siendo estricta conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué habrá de diferente entre nosotras?

-Hmm… ahora que lo mencionas creo que no mucho… -dijo pensativa- …Pero eso no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser igual. Por ejemplo, podríamos hacer esto.

Azusa rápidamente se acercó a Yui, se paró de puntillas y cerrando los ojos la besó, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Yui recibió el beso de forma desprevenida, y similar a como pasó con Azusa, estaba en shock y no puso disfrutar de ello.

Cuando Azusa se separó mostró una sonrisa que no indicaba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría robarme un beso y que lo dejaría así? –dijo Azusa algo bromista.

Yui tardó algo en reaccionar y bajar de la luna, y cuando volvió a pisar tierra estaba demasiado emocionada, muchísimo más que de costumbre.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Azu-nyan me besó! –gritaba con emoción mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro con sus manos en las mejillas- ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando!

Yui seguía emocionada mientras Azusa la miraba con dulzura, le parecía tierno ver a su senpai tan emocionada por un beso. Yui se detuvo por un momento para hablar.

-¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida! –dijo Yui igual de emocionada- Estoy en Londres contigo que eres la persona que amo, descubro que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y además me besas… ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Yui nuevamente empezó a mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro con aún más emoción. De ser posible habría pequeños corazones revoloteando alrededor de ella.

Repentinamente, el celular de Yui empezó a sonar. Yui se detuvo de nuevo, y sin ocultar su infinita felicidad contestó.

-¿Hola?... ¡Ah! ¡Ricchan!... Sí, aún estamos aquí afuera… Está bien, vamos a regresar… Sí… Sí, ¡hasta mañana!

La castaña colgó y le comentó todo a la que oficialmente era su novia.

-Era Ricchan. Dijeron que ya van a dormirse, pero que quieren que ya regresemos al hotel.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, será mejor hacerles caso.

-Tienes razón.

Yui extendió su mano hacia Azusa, exactamente como había hecho antes en el hotel.

-Vamos. –dijo sonriendo.

Esta vez Azusa no tuvo problema con agarrar su mano. La gatita creía que ahora estaba bien y que no había razón alguna para estar nerviosa. Le regresó una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

-Sí, vamos.

Todo el camino de regreso se mantuvieron agarradas de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con la intención de no soltarse de nuevo.

* * *

Luego de una caminata no muy extensa, finalmente llegaron al cuarto del hotel. Yui y Azusa parecían todo menos cansadas, aunque en realidad lo estaban.

-¿De verdad nunca sospechaste nada? ¿A pesar de que te abrazaba tanto? –preguntó Yui, quien parecía no poder creerlo.

-Bueno, en realidad tú abrazas a todos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. –explicó.

-Puede que eso sea verdad, pero a ti nunca te he abrazado igual que a las demás.

Yui se acercó a su gatita para hacer una demostración. La abrazó con algo de fuerza y empezó a frotar su cara contra la de Azusa, mientras parecía tener una cara de placer.

-¿Ves? Así es como te abrazo la mayoría de las veces.

Luego de dar su demostración, Azusa fue liberada.

-… Bueno, es sólo que no quería sacar conclusiones… -dijo algo avergonzada- Todo el tiempo hay casos en el que uno va con la finta de que le gusta a la otra persona, y cuando se confiesa resulta que no y sólo termina con el corazón roto.

-Yo nunca te rompería el corazón. -contestó tiernamente.

Ambas chicas empezaron a desvestirse sin mirarse la una a la otra para ponerse su pijama. Estaban tan sumergidas en la conversación que parecía no molestarles ni avergonzarles en lo absoluto.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Nunca sentiste alguna señal de que estaba enamorada de ti?

Yui se detuvo a pensarlo seriamente.

-Hmm… No. –dijo convencida- Siento que tú en realidad nunca me diste algún indicio de ello, en verdad fue una sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? Bueno… supongo que tienes razón… -contestó algo apenada.

-Pero… a pesar de que nunca me pasó por la mente la idea de que estuvieras enamorada de mí, estaba segura de que éramos buenas amigas. Sentí que en realidad nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas y teníamos alguna especie de "conexión"... y yo estaba bien con eso. –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces tú también piensas eso?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero al hecho de que nos hayamos vuelto tan cercanas. –dijo como si estuviera motivada- Sin darme cuenta terminaste siendo con quien mejor me llevo en el club, y eso es algo sobre lo que no puedo mentir. Al menos eso debió ser una pequeña señal, ¿no?

-Azu-nyan… -dijo Yui mirándola con un poco de asombro- El día de hoy te están dando ataques de sinceridad, ¿lo sabías?

-¿D-De verdad?

-De verdad. Es como si viera una nueva faceta tuya…

-No sé cómo debería tomar ese comentario.

Ambas habían terminado de cambiarse y tenían puesta su pijama. Azusa inmediatamente decidió acomodar su cama para acostarse. Aunque en un momento en el que Azusa se distrajo, Yui rápidamente se acostó junto a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Azusa la vio se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡N-No vamos a dormir juntas, si eso es lo que tienes en mente!

Parece que Yui quería molestar a su kouhai, algo que logró con éxito.

-…Aunque sigues siendo la misma Azu-nyan de siempre. –dijo Yui de forma inocente.

-Así es como soy yo. –dijo replicando- De todas formas, dije que no.

-Vamos, sólo por hoy, ¿sí?

-Nope.

-¿Por qué? Sólo quiero dormir contigo. –dijo mientras fingía llorar.

-Porqué… me da vergüenza… -dijo con la cara un poco roja.

-Hmm… pero piénsalo, esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de dormir juntas. –dijo Yui.

-Aún nos queda una noche en Londres, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… bueno…

Yui sabía que no debía decirle sobre las reuniones secretas a Azusa, por lo que decidió poner una excusa en su lugar.

-… ¡Pu-puede que mañana no tenga ganas de eso!

-¿Acaso es eso posible? –preguntó Azusa con una mirada que indicaba que no le creía.

-¡Lo es! ¡Por eso esta es nuestra única oportunidad!

Azusa dio un suspiro.

-Vas a seguir insistiendo aunque diga que no, ¿verdad? –dijo un poco irritada.

-Me conoces bien.

-… Entonces supongo que no tengo opción.

-¡Yay! ¡Siempre soñé con este momento!

Yui de forma muy alegre rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Azusa y la abrazó como si fuera una almohada, y como consecuencia Azusa estaba más cerca del cuerpo de Yui.

-¡Siempre quise saber qué se sentiría dormir mientras te abrazo! –dijo emocionada.

-Sabía que algo así iba a suceder… como sea, en todo caso vamos a dormir.

-Está bien.

Azusa decidió usar uno de sus brazos para ponerlo sobre el torso de Yui, abrazándola.

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos y parecía que ambas tenían la misma idea. Se sonrieron, luego cerraron los ojos y se dieron un pequeño beso de buenas noches que terminó en un par de tiernas risas.

-Buenas noches, Yui-senpai.

-Buenas noches, Azu-nyan.

Cerraron los ojos manteniendo su posición, deseando que no todo haya sido un sueño, esperando despertar la una al lado de la otra.

La confesión de ambas había salido bien y tenían una sobredosis de felicidad por eso. Después de tanto tiempo esperando este momento, finalmente pudieron ser honestas la una a la otra y dar un paso más en su relación.

Aunque la experiencia de lo que para ellas fue una inolvidable noche les hizo olvidar algo importante.

La graduación.

* * *

 **Aquí termina éste capítulo.**

Hice lo que pude para que el capítulo fuera dulce y tierno, ya que me imagino que si una confesión de amor entre Azusa y Yui ocurriera (de forma canónica) sería algo más o menos así. Por supuesto, en el próximo capítulo retrataré la forma en la que creo que sería la relación entre ambas si fuera canónica.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (o mínimo los haya entretenido), está hecho (igual que los anteriores) con amor, tanto a la escritura como al YuiAzu :)

Cualquier crítica u opinión, ya sea destructiva o constructiva se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lo que más quiero, por supuesto, es mejorar y las críticas siempre ayudan a eso.

Muchas gracias a las personas que continúan leyendo este fanfic, también gracias por los comentarios. Espero que me puedan seguir acompañando hasta el final.

Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	7. Relación

**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

Tomando más de lo esperado, finalmente está aquí. La verdad es que tuve tremendo bloqueo mental a la hora de escribir este capítulo, al punto de que escribí 3 versiones diferentes del mismo... sí, tremendo.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está aquí, frente a sus pantallas. Espero que lo disfruten (o al menos los entretenga).

K-ON no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas (?).

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana y todas las integrantes del club de música ligera se encontraban dormidas.

La noche anterior, 2 de sus integrantes salieron en una cita. Cita que, sin entrar en detalles, tuvo un desenlace satisfactorio para ambas involucradas.

Ahora mismo en la recamara de las chicas en cuestión, se encontraban dormidas en la misma cama. A pesar de que originalmente habían dormido abrazadas, ahora estaban bocarriba con el brazo justo detrás de la espalda de su pareja.

Al menos así fue, hasta que una de ellas despertó.

Adormilada, la chica hacía un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, pero le resultaba difícil. Cada vez que los abría tenía la vista borrosa y se le cerraban casi instantáneamente. Pero luego de seguir intentándolo por un rato, Yui finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Al lograrlo, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a su izquierda sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada, para confirmar que su pareja estuviera a su lado.

Y así fue. Azusa estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, dando la sensación de que dormía con seguridad. Tenía los ojos cerrados sin mucho esfuerzo, la boca ligeramente abierta y se podía escuchar su tierna y leve respiración. Yui tuvo el placer de que lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su gatita.

Sin esconder su felicidad y aprovechando que uno de sus brazos estaba en posición, decidió abrazarla delicadamente, haciendo lo posible por no moverla bruscamente. Abrazó a su kouhai sin ninguna justificación, sólo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Yui juntaba su cuerpo con el de Azusa, como si nunca quisiera separarse de su lado.

La castaña soltó una ligera risa mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada, y sin ninguna razón en particular intentó despertar a Azusa.

-Azu-nyan, despierta. –dijo en voz baja, mientras movía levemente su torso con la mano.

Azusa no mostró señales de despertar. Yui intentó de nuevo haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Azu-nyan, despierta. Ya es de día.

Nuevamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. La castaña no se desanimó y siguió intentando.

-Azu-nyaaaan, despiertaaaaa. Necesito a mi linda kouhai con los ojos abiertos. –dijo con energía, sin llegar a elevar mucho la voz.

Aunque su kouhai no mostraba señal alguna de despertar, cambió de posición. Aún dormida y como si de alguna forma supiera que estaba siendo abrazada, lentamente colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yui, moviendo así también su cabeza, quedando frente a frente con su senpai.

Como consecuencia, la castaña podía sentir su respiración, lo que le causó una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Decidió alejarse un poco de ella, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que parte de la cara de su kouhai había sido cubierta por su flequillo. Yui comenzó a removerle algunos cabellos de la frente, poniéndolos detrás de su oreja.

Después de dejar el rostro de Azusa más descubierto, empezó a acariciar gentilmente su mejilla mientras le sonreía, teniendo contacto con su suave y delicada piel.

Fue entonces cuando Azusa empezó a mostrar señales de despertar, soltando ligeros quejidos mientras notablemente intentaba abrir los ojos.

-¿Azu-nyan?

Al abrir los ojos lo único que había en su campo de visión era el rostro de Yui. Igual a como pasó con su senpai, su vista estaba borrosa y no podía abrir completamente los ojos. La gatita dejó de abrazar a Yui y empezó a tallarse los ojos lentamente, con la esperanza de así mejorar su vista más rápido.

-Yu… ¿Yui-senpai…? –preguntó adormilada.

-Buenos días, Azu-nyan. –contestó, saludándola con una sonrisa que su kouhai no podía distinguir, mientras igualmente dejaba de abrazarla.

-Ahh… buenos días… -contestó al mismo tiempo que bostezaba y estiraba los brazos.

Azusa continuó tallándose los ojos, mientras Yui sólo se quedaba observando cómo progresivamente iba despertando.

-¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó cuando notó que Azusa ya estaba bien despierta.

Azusa guardó silencio por un momento, como si estuviera procesando algo en su mente, hasta que finalmente contestó.

-…Mejor que nunca. –dijo tiernamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Azusa buscó su celular para saber qué hora era. Luego de eso reanudó la conversación.

-Vaya, es raro ver que te hayas despertado temprano, Yui-senpai…

-La verdad ni yo sé por qué me desperté temprano. Pero no importa, ¡me alegra haberlo hecho! Pude verte mientras dormías. –dijo de forma placentera.

-¡N-No hagas esa clase de cosas!

-¿Ehhh? ¡Pero es que te ves tan adorable incluso dormida!

-¡Di-dije que no lo hagas!

-¡Adorable!

Azusa escondió la mitad de su cara debajo de las cobijas. Parecía estar enojada, pero en realidad estaba avergonzada. Ahora que sabía que le gustaba a su senpai, estaba consciente de qué manera lo decía.

Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar a los cumplidos de su pareja.

-¿Uh? No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Azu-nyan.

-…

La gatita se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Yui sólo la miraba con curiosidad. Yui lentamente se sentó en la cama mientras se apoyaba en el colchón usando sus manos. Azusa poco a poco iba descubriendo su rostro ligeramente sonrojado por cuenta propia.

Agarrando la orilla de la cobija y sentándose en la cama permaneció viendo a Yui con timidez un par de segundos.

-Siempre dices esa clase de cosas. Mientras que yo sólo las pienso. –dijo.

Yui parecía confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó para aclarar su duda.

Con la misma mirada tímida, Azusa se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse un poco.

-Me refiero a que… t-tú también eres adorable, Yui-senpai… -dijo de forma tímida- L-Lo digo en serio…

Azusa comenzó a ver de reojo a Yui, esperando a ver qué clase de reacción tendría luego de eso. La reacción de Yui fue un notable asombro, acompañado de un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas, mientras sonreía inocentemente tocándose la mejilla donde fue besada.

Era la primera vez que su kouhai le decía algo así.

Azusa parecía tener cierta satisfacción al ver que logró la reacción que esperaba, pues estaba segura de que ni Yui sabría cómo reaccionar a un cumplido. Reemplazando su timidez por felicidad, la gatita se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó en posición de "w".

-Bueno, levántate. –dijo- Ya que te levantaste temprano podemos prepararnos con antelación.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Para qué? –preguntó una desganada Yui.

-¿A qué te refieres con "para qué"? ¿Olvidaste dónde estamos? ¡Aún hay sitios a donde ir!

-¡Ah! Es cierto…

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Yui removió las cobijas y se sentó en una orilla de la cama, buscando sus pantuflas.

-En ese caso, será mejor que te apresures y te duches. –dijo Yui.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me bañe primero?

La castaña vio potencial en esa pregunta para molestar un poco a Azusa, y no dudó en aprovecharla.

-Ohh… ¿Será que esta vez quieres que nos bañemos juntas? –preguntó Yui, con un tono y una mirada que parecían de burla con un pequeño toque de atrevimiento.

-No molestes. –contestó como si hubiera notado sus intenciones- Dormimos juntas en menos de 24 horas de habernos hecho pareja. Confórmate con eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, estaba bromeando. –contestó de forma despreocupada.

-Pero bueno… entonces yo seré la primera.

Azusa se paró de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas para dirigirse lentamente al baño. Pero después de abrir la puerta, la aparición de una sospecha hizo que se detuviera. Volteó a ver a su senpai con una mirada un poco amenazante.

-…No me dijiste que me bañara primero para que puedas dormir más, ¿verdad? Porque si salgo del baño y te veo dormida, te despertaré con agua.

Yui se asustó un poco al ver y escuchar la usual hostilidad de su kouhai.

-¡Po-por supuesto que no! ¡Vo-voy a seguir despierta hasta que salgas! –contestó nerviosa.

-…Está bien. Quedas advertida, Yui-senpai.

Luego de entrar al baño, cerró la puerta.

- _… Conociendo a Azu-nyan, es probable que no esté bromeando sobre despertarme con agua…_ -pensó.

Yui se quedó en la habitación pensando en qué hacer ahora.

No podía ir con las demás, ya que estaba segura de que seguían dormidas y no quería molestarlas. No podía cambiarse porque primero necesitaba bañarse. Sus opciones eran limitadas.

Así fue hasta que la castaña miró su libreta donde intentaba componer la canción de Azusa.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ahora no era una buena idea.

-…Tampoco creo que deba pensar en la canción ahora… en mi estado actual, **definitivamente** voy a terminar escribiendo una canción de amor.

Yui soltó una ligera sonrisa y se dejó caer bocarriba en su cama, que estaba tendida por no haber sido utilizada esa noche.

-Ahhh… No puedo creer que realmente haya sucedido. –dijo con una voz dulce y cálida- ¡Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

La castaña parecía tener ganas de gritar de la emoción, pero se contuvo.

-¡E incluso dormí junto a ella! ¡Nunca pensé que eso llegaría a pasar alguna vez! ¡Además, ese beso que me dio en la mejilla! –dijo con ganas de gritarlo, pero nuevamente se contuvo.

No sería erróneo decir que de repente estaba explosivamente alegre. La castaña comenzó a rodar en la cama de un lado a otro para descargar su felicidad. En cierto momento se detuvo, y fue entonces cuando pudo visualizar su guitarra, la cual no había tocado desde que aterrizaron.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se dirigía con su guitarra- ¡No he tocado a Gitah desde hace tiempo! Debería usar este tiempo para hacerlo.

Yui quitó su guitarra de la base, se puso la correa y se sentó en su cama.

-Lo siento Gitah, estos días no te he tocado por estar tan concentrada con Azu-nyan. –dijo disculpándose- Pero escucha esto...

Yui acercó su rostro al mástil de la guitarra, y coloco una de sus manos al lado de su boca, como si quisiera susurrarle. Aunque terminó hablando en un tono normal.

-... Azu-nyan y yo por fin somos novias. -dijo- ¿¡Lo puedes creer!?

Nuevamente apareció uno de sus ataques de felicidad.

-¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes, eso no significa que te quiera menos, Gitah. Para demostrártelo, vamos a practicar hoy.

Antes que nada verificó que estuviera afinada, luego de eso estuvo practicando parte del repertorio de canciones de la banda, mientras esperaba a que su kouhai terminara de bañarse.

Luego de un rato, Azusa salió del baño con una toalla que tapaba parte de su cuerpo y otra toalla que tenía puesta en su cabeza, que usaba para cubrir y secar su larga cabellera negra. Ayer en la noche pudo cambiarse con mucha seguridad en frente de su senpai, y de la noche a la mañana obtuvo un poco más de coraje. Se vistió en la recamara a pesar de que su senpai también estaba ahí. Aunque claro, tomando sus debidas precauciones. Ambas serán chicas, pero la gatita no podía evitar sentirse apenada de sólo pensar en estar totalmente desnuda en frente de ella.

Mientras su kouhai se vestía, Yui no perdió el tiempo y fue a bañarse. Respecto a Azusa, decidió no ponerse algo muy abrigado por ahora, a pesar de que, igual que días anteriores, hacía algo de frío. Al estar vestida empezó a tratar su cabello, empezando primero por peinarlo y deshacerse de cualquier nudo que pudiera tener, para después secarlo usando la secadora. Este proceso le tomó más de lo esperado, pues aún no había finalizado cuando se percató de que Yui había terminado de bañarse.

Igual que la vez anterior, lo único que la cubría era una toalla. Azusa podía verla reflejada en el espejo. Yui fue directamente a buscar ropa en su maleta, y cuando la encontró comenzó a vestirse. En el momento en que Azusa vio en el reflejo que su senpai se había quitado la toalla, apartó la vista con vergüenza. La castaña por alguna razón no parecía tener problema en hacerlo aunque su gatita pudiera verla.

Cuando su senpai estaba lo suficientemente cubierta, Azusa siguió secando su cabello.

Yui comenzó a hablarle mientras continuaba cambiándose.

-Oye, Azu-nyan… ¿En dónde vamos a desayunar hoy?

-No me digas que ya tienes hambre...

-No lo digo por eso. –contestó- Estaba pensando en que podríamos desayunar en la planta baja.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a ir a la zona de comida?

-Exacto.

-Hmm… bueno… habría que sugerirlo a las demás.

Yui terminó de cambiarse mientras que Azusa todavía no terminaba de secarse el cabello. La castaña seguía con el cabello húmedo, por lo que usó la toalla para secarlo mientras esperaba a que su kouhai terminara.

-Woah… tu cabello es muy largo Azu-nyan… -dijo Yui con un poco de asombro- Se nota que es algo problemático.

-Sí… tengo que cepillarlo todo para que no se enrede, además de que toma más tiempo secarlo…

-Es por eso que me gusta más tener el cabello corto. Es más rápido y fácil de tratar. –dijo con algo de orgullo.

-Me imagino que así ha de ser. A veces es molesto tener que lidiar con el mío.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te lo cortas?

-No me agrada mucho la idea. Siempre he tenido el cabello largo... sería bastante extraño para mí tener que cambiarlo de repente…

-Hmm… te entiendo. A mí me parecería raro tener el cabello largo… -dijo Yui un poco pensativa.

-Creo que incluso el cabello largo se vería bien en ti. –dijo riendo inocentemente.

-No estoy muy segura de eso…

Azusa apagó la secadora. Parecía que por fin había terminado de secarse el cabello.

-Bien, ya está. –dijo mientras verificaba- Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-Descuida, tu cabello queda perdonado. –contestó despreocupada.

-¿M-Mi cabello? –preguntó confundida.

Yui comenzó a peinar su cabello, mientras Azusa estaba amarrándose el suyo para hacerse sus características coletas. Cuando finalizó, llamó la atención de su senpai.

-Bueno, en lo que tú arreglas tu cabello iré a ver a las demás.

-Está bien.

Yui encendió la secadora al mismo tiempo que Azusa se dirigía a la puerta de conexión, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. La gatita no se asustó, sino que miró con curiosidad cómo se abría lentamente.

Resultó que la causante era Mugi, quien se veía bastante alegre.

-¡Oh! Azusa-chan… ¿qué haces parada frente a la puerta? –preguntó su senpai un poco confundida.

-¡Ah! Estaba a punto de entrar a confirmar si se estaban preparando para ir a desayunar.

-Ya veo… yo pasaba a ver si ya estaban despiertas. Pensé que aún estarían dormidas porque… ya sabes… ayer saliste con Yui-chan… -dijo Mugi tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Azusa se puso algo nerviosa.

-Bu-bueno, como podrás ver estamos despiertas… -contestó- De hecho estamos casi listas, ¿y ustedes?

-Todavía nos tomará un poco de tiempo, no mucho. Parece que tú ya estás lista. ¿Por qué no se adelantan y desayunan primero? Teníamos planeado desayunar en la planta baja.

-Oh, nosotras estábamos pensando lo mismo. Pero Yui-senpai aún no está lista.

Repentinamente el sonido de la secadora cesó, para que la voz de Yui pudiera escucharse.

-¿Están seguras sobre adelantarnos? No nos molesta esperarlas. –dijo interrumpiendo.

-Vamos vamos, ¿es que no quieren más tiempo a solas? –dijo riendo inocentemente, como si estuviera insinuando algo.

La respuesta directa de Mugi causó un poco de confusión en ambas.

-Ustedes vayan, estaremos abajo en 15 minutos. Nos vemos. –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yui y Azusa permanecieron algo confundidas.

-Eso fue un poco extraño.

-…Bueno… no me molestaría que estemos a solas otro rato… -dijo Yui.

Justo después de terminar la oración encendió nuevamente la secadora, mientras su kouhai la miraba con algo de cariño.

* * *

Comparado con Azusa, a Yui le tomó mucho menos tiempo secarse el cabello. Cuando terminó decidieron hacerle caso a Mugi e ir a la planta baja a desayunar mientras esperaban a las demás. Una vez ahí fueron directo a pedir sus alimentos, y al recibirlos fueron a buscar una mesa.

Escogieron una con el espacio suficiente para las cinco y esperaron mientras desayunaban. Se sentaron justo frente a la otra, quedando de la misma forma que ayer en la cita. Mantuvieron una conversación al mismo tiempo que desayunaban, aunque en realidad casi no tocaban la comida, algo bastante raro de ver en Yui.

Un par de minutos después, finalmente llegaron las demás. Lo raro era que todas tenían su desayuno a la mano.

-Buenos días. –dijeron los miembros restantes, saludándolas mientras cada una traía su plato de comida en la mano y un vaso de agua en la otra.

-Buenos días a todas. –respondieron.

-¿Eh? Llevan sus platos… si ya habían llegado desde antes, ¿por qué no nos avisaron?

-Bueno… queríamos que se dieran cuenta ustedes mismas, pero… parece que estaban muy concentradas en su plática y no se percataron de nada. –comentó Mio.

-Ahh… lo sentimos… -se disculpó Azusa.

Cada una puso sus alimentos en la mesa y se sentaron. Ahora toda la banda estaba reunida para disfrutar del desayuno. Pero a juzgar por sus miradas, parecía que Mugi, Mio y Ritsu tenían una evidente curiosidad por Yui y Azusa. Como de costumbre, se mantuvieron hablando al mismo tiempo que desayunaban. Era igual a lo que hacían en el salón de música de la escuela.

Luego de haber desayunado no perdieron mucho tiempo. Regresaron a sus cuartos, se lavaron los dientes, fueron por sus bolsos y se abrigaron mejor para después empezar con su turismo de hoy.

El turismo del día de hoy fue diferente al del anterior, ya que se limitaron a pasear y tomar fotografías en calles y lugares famosos. Sin contar que en ocasiones visitaban tiendas que les parecían interesantes, que eran desde alguna boutique hasta alguna tienda de instrumentos. Aunque generalmente sólo lo hacían para ver y no para comprar.

A las chicas les era imposible no notar que Azusa y Yui estaban más cerca de lo normal, aunque en ningún momento mostraron alguna señal de afecto más allá de los típicos abrazos de Yui.

Llegado un punto, después de almorzar y de varias horas de turismo decidieron tomar un descanso, sentándose en la banca más cercana que tenían en ese momento.

Juntas miraron el montón de fotografías que habían tomado hasta ahora, que a decir verdad era una cantidad nada despreciable. Fotos de lugares famosos e/o interesantes de Londres, fotos de ellas divirtiéndose, la sesión de fotos de la noche anterior y muchas más había en las cámaras de todas.

El orden de las fotos era desde la más reciente hasta la más antigua, dando como resultado que la última foto que encontraron, fue con aquella foto en el avión, cuando Yui y Azusa estaban dormidas. Aunque Yui apenas se había enterado de la existencia de esa foto, no dudó en pedir que le dieran una copia cuando regresaran a Japón.

Luego de verlas todas, comenzaron a conversar.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda! –comentó Ritsu- Ayer en la noche, después de regresar a nuestra habitación luego de haber cenado, recibimos una llamada.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Yui- ¿Quién era?

-Bueno… en realidad nunca lo supimos… -contestó Mugi- Colgaron antes de que Ricchan pudiera contestar.

-¡Pero pude aprovechar esa llamada para jugarle una broma a Mio! Le dije que habían asesinado a alguien, y como se esperaba de ella se murió del susto.

-¡Ca-cállate! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si de verdad hubieran asesinado a alguien? –contestó molesta.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ayer me disculpé.

A Yui y Azusa les hizo algo de gracia la supuesta broma. Mugi parecía tener ganas de preguntarles algo, y esta vez no se aguantó las ganas. Parecía que tenía curiosidad en saber qué ocurrió entre sus dos amigas en la cita de anoche.

-Por cierto, ustedes dos… -dijo refiriéndose a Yui y Azusa- ¿Qué fue lo que…

La pregunta fue interrumpida, pues el celular de Ritsu empezó a sonar. Todas voltearon a verla, esperando a que revisara su celular.

Cuando lo revisó, en la pantalla se podía leer el nombre "Kawakami-san".

-¿Eh? ¿Kawakami-san no era la manager del Live House en el que tocamos en año nuevo? –preguntó Mio.

-Sí. También resultó ser amiga de Sawa-chan.

Ritsu contestó y puso el altavoz para que todas pudieran escuchar la conversación.

-… ¿Aló? ¿Kawakami-san?

- _Oh, Tainaka-san._ _Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo están todas?_

Se escuchaba algo energética.

-Estamos bien. Es una sorpresa que llames, ¿pasa algo?

 _-Bueno… las llamo porqué Maki-san me comentó recientemente que se encontró con ustedes en Londres, y que además le dijeron que llevan sus instrumentos._

-Sí, es verdad.

 _-Bien. En ese caso… ¿les interesaría participar en un evento?_

-¿Uh?

- _Verás, está este evento para difundir la cultura pop japonesa. Se van a presentar Love Crisis y Black Frill. Una tercera banda no vendría mal, entonces… ¿les gustaría participar?_

Todas escucharon la propuesta, pero no podían tomar una decisión tan rápido.

-Ehh…

- _El evento es mañana por la tarde. ¿Todavía estarán ahí?_

-Sí.

 _-Bueno, dejare que lo piensen. Mandaré un mensaje con todos los detalles. ¿Bien?_

-Umm… está bien.

 _-Entonces esperaré su respuesta, hasta luego._

Antes de que Ritsu pudiera despedirse, Kawakami colgó.

-Eso fue rápido. Bien… ¿escucharon todas? –preguntó mientras guardaba su celular.

Todas asintieron.

-Bueno, y… ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Mugi.

-Dijo que me iba a mandar los detalles en un rato, pero también mencionó que era mañana por la tarde.

-Ese es un problema. –dijo Azusa- Mañana es nuestro vuelo.

-Pero, ¿no les parece una oportunidad única? –dijo Yui- ¡Oportunidades como esa no caen del cielo!

-¿Qué les parece si esperamos a ver los detalles y luego tomamos la decisión? –propuso Mio.

-…Sí… supongo que es buena idea.

-Por ahora, ¿les parece si regresamos al hotel? Parece que va a oscurecer pronto.

-Hmm… tienes razón, además estamos algo lejos del hotel. Creo que sí será mejor regresar.

-Llegaremos justo a tiempo para cenar. Tomemos el metro de nuevo para llegar más rápido. –dijo Ritsu.

Ninguna tenía algún comentario en contra sobre regresar al hotel, además de que todas parecían felices se haber podido ir y realizar todas las actividades que quisieron, sin dejar algún pendiente.

Justo como dijo la presidenta del club, tomaron el metro para regresar al hotel.

Cuando llegaron a la estación más cercana al hotel, se percataron de que ya casi era completamente de noche, además de que el mensaje que Kawakami dijo que mandaría había llegado al fin.

Como ya era bastante tarde y estaban algo hambrientas, decidieron cenar en el mismo lugar donde desayunaron, y mientras lo hacían iban a revisar el mensaje para tomar una decisión.

Una vez sentadas y con su comida en la mesa, Ritsu abrió el mensaje y dio los detalles para que todas pudieran oír.

-Veamos… el mensaje dice que el festival va a empezar desde el mediodía, pero que las presentaciones de las bandas son más tarde. En nuestro caso, si aceptamos nuestra presentación sería a las 4, y estaríamos representando a las bandas juveniles.

-¿Y dónde va a ser?

-Hmm… dice que es cerca del London Eye. Más específicamente, en _Ju... Jubilee Gardens._

Mio empezó a buscar el lugar en el mapa, el cual encontró rápidamente gracias a que tenía el London Eye como punto de referencia.

-Oh, aquí está. –dijo señalándolo- Bueno, el plazo de los jardines al aeropuerto es más corto que del hotel al aeropuerto. Es una ventaja, supongo.

-Nuestra presentación acabaría hasta las 4:30… ¿A qué hora debemos de estar en el aeropuerto?

-Como debemos de hacer un par de cosas ahí, lo recomendable sería que llegáramos a las 5:30. –dijo Mugi.

-Eso nos da una hora para poder llegar.

-… ¿Lo lograríamos?

-Bueno, creo que una hora es suficiente para llegar, sólo necesitaríamos un taxi.

Todas mantuvieron la vista en el mapa, viendo la distancia entre los jardines y el aeropuerto.

-Entonces, significa que podemos hacerlo. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿quieren hacerlo? –preguntó Ritsu- Seguramente ya saben que yo apoyo la idea.

Yui no dudó en dar su respuesta inmediata.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo! ¡Me parece una oportunidad única que no deberíamos desperdiciar! –dijo con energía, aunque tenía algo de comida en la boca.

-No hables con la boca llena. –la regañó Azusa.

-Lo-lo siento…

-¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! –dijo Mugi con energía.

La siguiente en hablar fue Mio.

-… Bueno, ustedes saben que a mí no me gustan esta clase de cosas… -dijo- Pero… definitivamente es una oportunidad única. Acepto.

-Sólo faltas tú, Azu-nyan.

La mirada de todas fue dirigida directo hacia Azusa. Todas querían escuchar cual sería la respuesta de su kouhai. Pero no hacía falta que lo pensara, ella ya había tomado su decisión.

-Cuenten conmigo. Una presentación en Londres es algo que no podemos dejar pasar. –dijo con alegría.

Todas se sonrieron la una a la otra sin hacer escándalo, para no molestar a las demás personas. Ritsu empezó a escribir la respuesta para Kawakami.

Cuando terminó de escribir el mensaje, puso su celular en el centro de la mesa, pidiendo que todas colocaran una mano en el celular. Una por una fueron colocando su mano, y cuando las manos de todas estaban en él, la presidenta envió el mensaje.

El mensaje había sido enviado con éxito. Era el mensaje que les permitiría una presentación más, en el lugar que menos se imaginaron tocar alguna vez. En aquel momento se sentían muy afortunadas de tener una oportunidad así.

* * *

Luego de haber terminado de cenar, todas volvieron a las habitaciones, quedando de reunirse en un rato en la habitación MRM.

Cuando Yui y Azusa llegaron a su recamara, encendieron la luz y Yui se dejó caer bruscamente en su cama.

-Ahhh... -suspiró- Hoy es nuestra última noche aquí. Es una lástima, me gustaba estar en esta habitación.

Por otra parte, Azusa se sentó en una de las orillas de su cama.

-Sí… es un poco triste que tengamos que irnos tan pronto. Pero al menos pudimos ir a todos los lugares que quisimos. Eso es más que suficiente. –dijo mientras miraba al techo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sin mencionar que mañana tendremos una presentación!

-Síp. La verdad es que es increíble que podamos tocar en el extranjero. Tenemos que discutir qué canciones tocaremos mañana.

La castaña se levantó de la cama y lentamente empezó a caminar en dirección a Azusa hasta que se sentó justo a su lado.

-Supongo que para eso nos reuniremos más tarde. –dijo Yui.

-Sí, es probable que así sea.

-Tal vez sea nuestra última presentación antes de la graduación. –comentó Yui de forma natural.

La inesperada mención de la graduación causó que el aire se tornara un poco pesado, pero Azusa lo aligeró respondiendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Tienes razón. Demos lo mejor de nosotras mañana para dar una buena presentación. –dijo la gatita con motivación.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que mostrarles a todos lo asombrosas que somos!

Aunque la motivación de ambas por la presentación de mañana era real, parecía que Yui tenía en prioridad hablar de un par de cosas con Azusa, por lo que hizo la presentación a un lado.

Todo el día estuvo pensando sobre la graduación. Mismo caso pasó con Azusa, con la única diferencia de que la kouhai parecía algo preocupada, mientras que la senpai parecía estar bien con ello. Ahora que había sacado a relucir el tema de la graduación, creyó que era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

Silenciosamente, Yui se quitó los zapatos, se puso de rodillas en la cama y le dio un delicado y cariñoso abrazo a su kouhai por la espalda, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Por cierto Azu-nyan. Hay un par de cosas de las que me gustaría hablar. –dijo sin perder sus ánimos.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con curiosidad.

La castaña hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando con qué empezar.

-Sé que es algo repentino que te diga esto, pero ya sabes… con eso de que la graduación está cerca me estaba preguntando... ¿Có-cómo te sientes respecto a que todas nos vamos a graduar pronto?

-Ah, sobre eso…

La gatita cambió un poco su mirada, tornándose algo triste.

-Bueno, estoy feliz de que todas hayan entrado a la misma universidad, ya que significa que Houkago Tea Time seguirá unida. Creí haberlo dicho antes… ¿por qué preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? –preguntó, desconfiando de esa respuesta.

-Sí. Ahora, siguiente pregunta: ¿Has estado cuestionándote si realmente debimos volvernos pareja teniendo tan cerca la graduación?

-Esa pregunta fue muy específica...

-Bueeeno, es que conociéndote, probablemente estarías pensando algo así. –aclaró.

Aunque su kouhai parecía querer negarlo, su mirada de sorpresa la delataba totalmente.

-Vamos, no necesitas negarlo. Te conozco bien. –dijo como si estuviera orgullosa.

Aunque se podía pensar que Yui sólo estaba alardeando sobre conocerla, en ocasiones anteriores había demostrado conocer bien a su kouhai, llegando a saber su forma de actuar, su cumpleaños, sus gustos y mucho más. La gatita siempre se ha sentido nerviosa al saber cuánto la conoce su senpai, y ésta no era la excepción.

Al darse cuenta de que negarlo era inútil, se rindió.

-N-No necesitas conocerme bien para deducir eso, en nuestra situación cualquiera pensaría eso, e-es simple sentido común…

-Sí, sí. –contestó sonriendo- Pero entonces, ¿lo has pensado?

-... Se podría decir que sí. –contestó mientras juntaba sus palmas de forma nerviosa- Es que... en menos de un mes es la graduación, lo que significa que tú irás a la universidad, mientras que yo me quedaré en Sakuragaoka cursando mi tercer año. Por alguna razón eso se borró de mi cabeza ayer cuando me confesé, y no fue hasta hoy que lo recordé.

-Sí, pasó lo mismo conmigo.

-Es por eso que me he preguntado, ¿qué será de nosotras luego de la graduación? Es decir, ¿vamos a terminar?

-¿¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!? –preguntó Yui con pánico.

-Te equivocas. –aclaró rápidamente- Es precisamente porque no quiero romper contigo que me preocupa lo que será de nosotras.

-¡Azu-nyan!

Yui abrazó con fuerza a su gatita y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella, expresando su felicidad por ese comentario.

-Cielos… se más seria por favor. –dijo algo preocupada.

-Hmm… pero… ¿no se supone que irás a la misma universidad que nosotras? –preguntó mientras detenía su cariño.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás dando por hecho que iré a la misma universidad que todas?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Bueno… en varias ocasiones hemos dicho que sería genial que pudiéramos seguir tocando todas juntas, y gracias a que entramos a la misma universidad eso es posible. –contestó con alegría- Pero… la banda no estará completa sin ti, Azu-nyan. Es por eso que asumí que entrarías a la misma universidad, y seguramente todas piensan lo mismo.

Nuevamente comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de Azusa, pero esta vez de una forma más delicada, juguetona y menos forzosa, mientras continuaba hablando con un tono que resultaba tierno y relajante al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque seas un año menor que nosotras, eres un miembro valioso de la banda, Azu-nyan. Tú y Muttan lo son.

-...

-¡Ah! ¡Pe-pero si no quieres ir a la misma universidad está bien! ¡N-No creas que intento forzarte a que lo hagas! -dijo en forma de disculpa, al darse cuenta de que podía interpretarse a que intentaba convencerla.

Azusa estaba profundamente feliz de escuchar esas palabras que su senpai decía en nombre de todas. La gatita al principio quería mantener como un secreto el hecho de querer entrar a la misma universidad que ellas, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso era demasiado predecible, por lo que su sorpresa fue arruinada mucho antes de planearse.

-Bueno… es verdad que me gustaría estar de nuevo con ustedes luego de graduarme, y también es cierto que desde que supe que todas entrarían he considerado ir a esa misma universidad.

-¿Eso significa que...?

-...Quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero sí. Quiero ir a la misma universidad. -contestó sonriendo.

-¿¡En serio!? -preguntó Yui con felicidad.

El que su kouhai diera una respuesta afirmativa provocó que Yui se comportara de forma muy cariñosa con su gatita. Bajó de la cama para poder abrazarla de frente, colocando nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello. El impacto causó un retroceso que pudo dejarlas tendidas sobre la cama, pero que fue evitado gracias a que Azusa se apoyó a tiempo en el colchón usando ambas manos.

-¡Significa que no hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Mantendremos una relación a distancia hasta que estemos juntas de nuevo! -dijo su senpai con alegría.

-¿Una relación a distancia?

Azusa estaba dudando un poco de esa idea.

-Pero, ¿crees que podamos mantener una relación así? Las relaciones a larga distancia suelen terminar en fracaso... -dijo con algo de preocupación.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué terminan así? -preguntó con curiosidad mientras se separaba un poco de Azusa, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Bueno... conozco al menos dos razones...

-¡Dímelas! ¡Pensaré en cómo evitarlas! -dijo con determinación.

Al ver a su senpai querer asegurar el éxito de su relación, Azusa terminó sonriéndole y contagiándose de su determinación.

-En ese caso, la primera suele ser la falta de comunicación entre la pareja, ya que están muy lejos el uno del otro.

Yui empezó a presionar sus labios con el dedo índice, mientras pensaba cómo podrían evitar eso. No tardó mucho en dar su solución.

-¡Ah! ¡En ese caso podríamos llamarnos y mandarnos mensajes lo más frecuente que se pueda! Sería como si estuviera de viaje escolar, pero por un año.

-Esa es una rara manera de verlo...

Azusa no quería quedarse atrás e intentó reforzar la solución.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Mio-senpai mencionó una vez que van a mudarse a los dormitorios de la universidad, ¿eso es cierto?

-¿Hmm? Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo toma ir de tu casa a la universidad?

-Ehh... me parece que alrededor de hora y media si usas el tren.

-Oh, no toma tanto como pensé.

-¿Pero por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque... ya que la distancia no es mucha, podríamos vernos en ocasiones si nuestras agendas coinciden. -aclaró Azusa.

-Es cierto...

Yui empezó a contar con los dedos cada una de las fechas en las que podrían verse.

-También podríamos vernos en la _Golden Week,_ en las vacaciones de verano, en navidad...

-Siempre y cuando no descuides tus estudios. No lo olvides. -dijo como si fuera su hermana mayor.

Al ver que la falta de comunicación no representaría un problema para ellas, ambas se alegraron profundamente.

-Bueno, la primera razón no es ningún problema. -dijo Yui mientras colocaba nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su gatita- ¿Cuál es la segunda?

-... La otra suele ser que alguno de los dos deja de estar enamorado. Generalmente viene de la mano con la infidelidad.

Yui ni siquiera se tomó tiempo para pensarlo. Rápidamente contestó de forma negativa.

-Eso definitivamente no pasará. No hay forma alguna de que deje de querer a mi linda y dulce kouhai. -dijo con sinceridad.

La gatita sonrió al ver que su presentimiento de que Yui contestaría inmediatamente de forma negativa fue correcto.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que no existe posibilidad de que me engañes. Esa no es la clase de cosas que harías tú, Yui-senpai.

-Efectivamente, joven Nakano. -contestó imitando la voz de un señor.

Aunque se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, Azusa no pudo evitar reír un poco por la imitación de su senpai.

-Espero que tú sepas que no hay manera de que deje de querer a mi divertida, ocurrente y despistada senpai. Mucho menos podría engañarla.

-Por supuesto. Porque esa no es la clase de cosas que tú harías, Azu-nyan.

Ninguna de las dos estaba mintiendo, estaban bastante seguras de que sus sentimientos no cambiarían de ninguna manera, sobretodo teniendo todo a su favor. Iban a tener una buena comunicación, con suerte se verían frecuentemente y en un año volverían a estar juntas. Las posibilidades de que su relación no funcionara eran mínimas.

-¡Bien! Entonces hemos comprobado que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. -dijo satisfecha- ¡Significa que podremos mantener nuestra relación así por un año! -finalizó con motivación.

-Siempre eres tan positiva. -dijo Azusa, halagándola con un tono cariñoso- Pero tienes razón. Estoy segura de que lo lograremos sin muchos problemas.

Ese fue el último diálogo que se escuchó por un tiempo. Ambas se vieron mutuamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de ternura, que no resultaba para nada incómoda.

-¿Sabes? Es un poco extraño que a menos de un día de que nos volviéramos pareja ya estemos hablando de una relación a larga distancia. -comentó Azusa riendo un poco.

Al verlo de esa manera, a Yui también parecía causarle un poco de gracia.

-Tienes razón... pero es nuestra culpa por no haber tenido en cuenta la graduación. Además, creo que era mejor hablar de esto lo más pronto posible.

-Definitivamente. –contestó de forma risueña- Lo único que queda ahora es disfrutar nuestros últimos días escolares.

-Buuu... me pone algo triste que ya no podremos tomar el té ni los postres de Mugi-chan en el salón del club...

-¿Eso es lo que te pone triste? -preguntó Azusa algo decepcionada.

Aunque parecía que de un momento a otro volvieron a tener el tipo de conversación que siempre tienen, algo llegó a la mente de Azusa cuando la castaña mencionó a Mugi.

-¡Oh! Es cierto. -dijo, como si hubiera recordado algo importante- Hay una cosa más que debemos hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, ya que oficialmente rompimos nuestra barrera "senpai-kouhai", es obvio que no podemos mantenerlo en secreto. Al menos no de las demás senpais.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Entonces, ¿qué te parece si les damos la noticia esta noche? Con eso de que nos vamos a reunir más al rato.

-Me parece buena idea.

-¡Yay! ¡Ahora podré decirles que tengo a una adorable y dulce kouhai como novia! –dijo alegremente, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-No hagas eso por favor, lo único que lograrás es que me sienta avergonzada.

-¿Ehhhh? Hmm... entonces te presumiré con la gente que conozca en la universidad. -dijo haciendo puchero.

-¡Aún falta para eso! ¡Y n-no lo hagas!

-Buuu…

-E-En todo caso, será mejor que nos duchemos, nos pongamos la pijama y vayamos con las demás. –dijo

-…Cierto, hay que apresurarnos. –contestó Yui, mientras lentamente soltaba a su gatita.

Luego de haber quedado de acuerdo en contarle a las demás sobre su relación y de haber llegado a una conclusión respecto a su relación, ambas estaban de buen humor. La castaña fue la primera en bañarse, dejando a Azusa en el cuarto.

Cabe mencionar que Azusa no tenía planeado contárselo sólo a los demás miembros del club. Le parecía correcto que las personas más cercanas a ella lo supieran.

-Bueno, mis senpais no son las únicas a las que debo decirles. Debo decírselos también a Jun y Ui. Supongo que puedo usar este momento para llamarles y contarles lo sucedido.

- _Aunque… me pregunto cómo reaccionará Ui a la idea de que estoy saliendo con su hermana._ –pensó algo risueña- _¿Se enojaría?... Nah, no lo creo._

Azusa tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Ui. Estaba a casi nada de llamar, hasta que recordó que la hora de Londres no era la misma que la de Japón, lo que significaba que seguramente ya estaba dormida. Lo mismo con Jun.

-Ah, es cierto… Bueno, supongo que lo haré mañana entonces.

Viendo que no podía hacerlo en ese momento y no tener algo que hacer hasta que la castaña saliera del baño, procedió a practicar un poco para la presentación de mañana, tocando principalmente _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ y _Hocchikisu_ , ya que estaba segura de que las tocarían mañana por ser las canciones más emblemáticas de la banda.

Gracias a la presentación de mañana, Azusa consiguió una oportunidad de usar a Muttan y no sólo traerla de paseo como tenía planeado. La gatita estuvo practicando con ánimos justificados. Mañana tenían una presentación en Londres, la duda sobre si su relación con su senpai podría mantenerse en pie después de graduarse fue respondida, y además en un rato, iba a revelar a las demás uno de los acontecimientos más alegres que le han pasado en su vida.

* * *

 **Aquí termina éste capítulo.**

No sé si alguno recuerde que en el "Capítulo 0" dije que el fic contaría con 7 capítulos. Bueno, este es el capítulo 7 y no es el último.

Pero de todas formas alégrense, pronto dejaran de leer capítulos larguísimos, porque ya estamos cerca del final.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (o mínimo los haya entretenido), está hecho (igual que los anteriores) con amor, tanto a la escritura como al YuiAzu :)

Cualquier crítica u opinión, ya sea destructiva o constructiva se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lo que más quiero, por supuesto, es mejorar y las críticas siempre ayudan a eso.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado viendo/leyendo cómo manejo este tren, también gracias por los comentarios. Espero que me puedan seguir acompañando hasta la última parada.

Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	8. Presentación

**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

Honestamente no tengo mucho que decir, así que no los distraeré más y dejaré que lean el capítulo.

Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten o que al menos los entretenga.

K-ON no me pertenece y... ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas (?)

* * *

-Hoy nos encontramos reunidas aquí, en un cuarto de hotel pasada la medianoche para discutir temas importantes. Temas importantes tales como: ¿Somos la única forma de vida inteligente en el universo? ¿Cuál es la razón de la existencia del ser humano? Incluso algo más corriente como: ¿De qué color es la ropa interior de Mio el día de hoy?

Mientras Ritsu daba su introducción con mucha seriedad aparentando no estar bromeando, los demás miembros presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante su acto.

-Te recuerdo que somos el club de música ligera, no el club de ocultismo ni el de filosofía.

-¿En esos clubes discuten de qué color son tus bragas? –preguntó Yui con sorpresa.

-No, no, eso suena a algo que harían en su club de fans.

-No creo que ese club llegue a tales extremos…

-¿¡Pueden dejar de desviar la razón por la que estamos aquí!? –dijo Mio con un notable enojo y una notable vergüenza.

Para asegurarse de que Ritsu no continuara con sus bromas, Mio la amenazó con una penetrante mirada de fuego, dejando a simple vista aquel puño que ha usado incontables veces contra ella.

-¡Ya-ya entendí! ¡N-No hay necesidad de que uses la violencia! –dijo asustada, intentando calmarla.

Para su buena suerte, las palabras bastaron para llegar a un acuerdo pacífico en el que Ritsu mantendría 0 bromas en la reunión de esta noche.

-Bueno. Como saben, nuestro tiempo en la presentación de mañana será de media hora. Ya que ésta vez no haremos un MC porque nadie nos entendería y dudo que podamos hacerlo en inglés, nos da tiempo suficiente para tocar 5 canciones. –dijo Ritsu- Yui, Azusa, si no tienen problema con eso, hemos decidido que las canciones que tocaremos serán _Hocchikisu, Pure Pure Heart, Tokimeki Sugar, Gohan wa Okazu_ y _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ en ese mismo orden.

-Oh, es buena idea que usemos a nuestras dos vocalistas. No tengo problema con ello. –dijo Azusa.

- _Pero si ya habían decidido eso, entonces…_ _¿Para qué es la reunión?_ –pensaba Azusa con confusión.

-¡Entendido, presidenta! –dijo Yui haciendo su voz un poco más grave, mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-Lo haremos como siempre. _Hocchikisu_ será un dueto entre Mio y Yui, _Pure Pure_ y _Tokimeki_ las cantará Mio, mientras que _Gohan_ y _Fuwa_ las cantara Yui. Por último, usaremos nuestros uniformes escolares para la presentación. ¿Lo ven? Sirvió de algo traerlos.

-¡Entendido! –contestó Yui, manteniendo su saludo.

- _Eso… fue rápido._ –pensó Azusa.

-También hay que mencionar que nos iremos del hotel antes de la 1:30. Llegaremos mucho antes de que sea la presentación, pero será mejor llegar temprano que tarde. Tengan sus maletas listas antes de esa hora. –dijo Mio- Y sí, me estoy refiriendo a ti, Yui.

-Re-recibido…

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que queríamos que supieran.

Por unos momentos un silencio extraño inundó la recamara. Todas parecían haberse congelado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Azusa simplemente estaba desconcertada por la cortísima duración de la reunión.

-E… ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-… ¿En serio?

-En serio.

Nuevamente el silencio las gobernó. A Azusa le sacaba de quicio que todas se mantuvieran estáticas sin hacer ruido alguno.

-…Entonces… ¿Qué sigue? –preguntó, con tal de evitar el silencio.

-¿Qué sigue? Comenzar con la verdadera razón de la reunión, por supuesto.

-¿De qué hablas?

Simultáneamente, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi se alejaron un poco de Yui y Azusa, lo suficiente como para no alcanzarse ni estirando el brazo. Ritsu extendió su mano izquierda en el aire, con su palma en dirección al techo, mientras que su mano derecha la volvió un puño. Comenzó a golpear repetidas veces su palma con el puño, como si estuviera martillando una superficie.

-¡Orden en la corte! –gritó con una voz grave que usó únicamente en esa ocasión.

Mio y Mugi se mantuvieron inmóviles, mientras Azusa y Yui estaban confundidas.

-¡Daremos inicio al juicio!

-¿¡Ju-juicio!?

-Nakano Azusa. Hirasawa Yui. Se les acusa de estar manteniendo un secreto. Pero no cualquier secreto, sino uno tan importante que podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia como la conocemos. Sin embargo, ese secreto no ha sido revelado a nadie, y eso representa un grave problema.

-¿Cambiar el rumbo de la historia? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-A palabras de mi clienta, las acusadas tuvieron una "cita" anoche, y desde entonces parece que se guardan algo. Como consecuencia, han causado dudas y demostrando falta de confianza no sólo en mi clienta, sino también en sus amigas más cercanas. –dijo Mio, refiriéndose a Mugi como "su clienta", quienes estaban justo al lado de Yui y Azusa con una muy ligera separación.

-¿¡En qué momento llegaron ahí!?

-Esto es una clara violación al artículo 8 de "Las leyes oficiales del club", creado y aprobado hace 1 hora por la presidenta Tainaka. -continuó, ignorando completamente a Azusa.

-No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre ahora, pero es divertido. –dijo Yui mientras reía.

-Llamo a Kotobuki Tsumugi al estrado para dar su testimonio.

Mugi caminó hasta quedar al lado de Ritsu, mostrando una faceta triste.

-Es cierto su señoría. La noche anterior, mis amigas salieron en una cita, y desde entonces parecen estar más cariñosas y se volvieron más cercanas. Es imposible creer que anoche no pasó nada entre ellas, pero no parece que tengan intención de contarnos sobre eso…

Mugi sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y lo pasó por el contorno de sus ojos, como si se limpiara unas lágrimas invisibles.

-Debe de ser duro… -dijo Ritsu consolando a Mugi.

Azusa parecía estar agitada tanto por la razón del "juicio" como por el juicio mismo. Contrariamente, Yui parecía estar divirtiéndose por la actuación de todas en su numerito.

Ritsu volteó a ver a ambas con una mirada seria, volviendo a su papel de jueza.

-¿Cómo se declaran las acusadas?

-¿Eh?... esto… bueno…

-¡Culpables! –contestó Yui con seriedad, antes de que Azusa pudiera responder.

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Que no se supone que les contaríamos?

-Ah, cierto… ¡Somos inocentes! –corrigió.

-Explíquese, señorita Hirasawa.

Levantando la mano lo más alto que pudo, comenzó a explicar con carisma.

-Su señoría. Es cierto que anoche mi compañera y yo tuvimos una cita. Siendo más exactos, fuimos a cenar a un café. Nos divertimos y hablamos como de costumbre, y luego de eso fuimos a dar una caminata en un parque que quedaba cerca. En ese mismo parque fue donde…

-¡Suficiente! –dijo la jueza evitando que terminara- Señorita Nakano. Hace unos momentos le dijo algo a su compañera sobre decirnos algo. ¿Exactamente qué cosa?

-¿Eh?... ah pues…

Azusa estaba nerviosa. Ésta definitivamente no era la forma en la que esperaba decirles a las demás sobre su relación con su senpai, pero todo parecía indicar que no había de otra. Si quería decirlo, tenía que seguirles el juego.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente, intentando calmarse.

-Queríamos dar una objeción respecto a la acusación. –dijo seriamente- Nos declaramos inocentes porque nosotras teníamos… no, tenemos toda la intención de contarles sobre nuestra cita de ayer, y contarles ese "secreto" que las tiene tan impacientes, al punto de actuar un juicio.

- _Que lo diga así me hace sentir una entrometida…_ -pensaron las 3 actrices sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Siendo directa, sucede que desde ayer, Yui-senpai y yo…

Desviando un poco la mirada, Azusa rascó levemente su mejilla con el dedo índice, mostrando su timidez.

-O-Oficialmente iniciamos una relación... l-lo que significa que desde anoche nosotras estamos… "saliendo"…

-… Sé que no hay razones para mentir con algo así, pero… ¿Es cierto eso, Hirasawa-san?

Contrarrestando con la timidez de Azusa, Yui levantó la mano nuevamente y retomo el diálogo.

-¡Es verdad su señoría! ¡Mi linda kouhai dice la verdad! –completó su senpai con orgullo- ¡Es por eso que nos declaramos inocentes!

Al escuchar la confirmación de Yui, las demás reaccionaron más aliviadas y alegres que sorprendidas. Esa fue una reacción que le pareció curiosa a Azusa, pues esperaba que se sorprendieran al menos un poco. Aunque Ritsu tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aún no terminaba su papel de jueza, por lo que rápidamente volvió a estar seria.

-¡Bien! Todo está dicho. Procediendo, ¿cómo encuentra el jurado a las acusadas?

Nuevamente sin que Yui ni Azusa se dieran cuenta, Mio y Mugi se encontraban en otra parte de la recamara haciendo ahora el papel de jurado.

-Pienso que son inocentes. –dijo Mio sin perder seriedad.

-Pienso que son… ¡Culpables! –dijo Mugi exaltada, apuntándoles con el dedo índice.

Sin embargo, Ritsu parecía desconfiar de ella.

-… ¿Estaré mal al pensar que sólo tenías ganas de decir "¡Son culpables!"?

-¡Oh! ¡Excelente deducción, Ricchan! –dijo alabándola- Bromeaba, en verdad creo que son inocentes.

La jueza retomó el mando de la situación dando el veredicto.

-El jurado ha hablado. Declaro a las acusadas Nakano Yui y Hirasawa Azusa como… ¡Inocentes!

-¿¡Y por qué intercambias nuestros apellidos!? –se quejó la kouhai, quien sintió un extraño sentimiento de alegría en el corazón al escuchar su nombre al lado del apellido Hirasawa.

Ritsu volvió a martillar su palma 3 veces, dando así como terminado el juicio. Al ser declaradas inocentes, Azusa sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

Por el otro lado, Yui comenzó a aplaudirles a las demás, alabando su actuación de hace unos momentos.

-¡Eso fue genial! Tengo que darle mis sinceras felicitaciones al director.

-En ese caso dáselas a Mugi. Fue su idea.

-¡ _Nice work_ , Mugi-chan! –dijo Yui, levantando su pulgar acompañado con un guiño, dando el sello de aprobación Hirasawa.

Lo único que hizo Mugi para responder fue sonreírle mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba una mano en su nuca.

-Bueno, pero no desviemos el tema. –dijo Ritsu- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos…?

-¡Sí! ¡Desde anoche somos pareja! –confirmó Yui otra vez- Eso significa que ahora puedo hacer esto.

Yui volteó a ver a Azusa y acercó su rostro contra el de ella, con la intención de darle un beso en los labios en frente de todas. Acción a la cual Azusa respondió negativamente, desviando con su mano la cara de su senpai poco antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo frente a ellas!

-Parece que algunas cosas siguen igual.

-No hay necesidad de que nos muestren sus nuevos cariñitos, guárdenlos para cuando estén a solas.

Yui hizo un puchero luego de que Azusa desviara su beso, mientras parecía estar susurrando algo.

-Por otro lado… no puedo creer que terminamos diciendo sobre nuestra relación en un juicio ficticio… –dijo Azusa, como si estuviera molesta- Pudimos haberlo hecho más apropiadamente si hubieran esperado un poco.

-Bueeeeno, como defensa no sabíamos que tenían pensado decirnos. –argumentó Ritsu- Además… estoy segura de que si hubiera sido de forma "normal" estarías nerviosa y habrías dicho algo como: "Y-Yo… ¡Amo a Yui-senpai! Y oficialmente estamos… bueno… ¡saliendo!" –dijo imitando la voz de Azusa cuando está nerviosa- O algo así.

-Eso definitivamente no suena a algo que yo diría.

-Ya, ya. Al menos no puedes negar que fue más dinámico y divertido de esa manera.

-Pero, ¿se dan cuenta de lo incómodo que habría sido si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras anoche? –dijo Azusa- Simplemente sospecharon que algo pasó, ¿pero si no hubiera sido así?

La pregunta mantuvo a las demás pensando por un tiempo. Pero no estaban pensando en qué habría sucedido en ese caso. Yui les había informado esa misma noche que se confesaría, pero eso era algo que querían mantener en secreto.

-Bueno… la-las vimos más felices y más unidas el día de hoy, y confiamos en que "algo" había sucedido.

- _Además, Yui-chan estaba muy segura y confiada ayer, no había forma de que no le hubiera dicho._

 _-Y si Yui hubiera sido rechazada, probablemente estarían distantes y tal vez ni se hablarían. Eso habría hecho este día muy incómodo._

Azusa suspiró como si estuviera cansada.

-De cualquier modo, independientemente de la manera en la que lo dijeron, me alegro por ustedes. –dijo Mio, sonriéndoles.

-Felicidades a las dos.

-Me alegra que por fin avanzaran su relación. –dijo Mugi alegremente.

- _Po… ¿Por fin?_

Al no saber qué decir ante las felicitaciones de sus amigas, lo único que hizo el dúo YuiAzu fue responderles con una sonrisa como forma de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, aun cuando parecían estar bien despiertas hace unos momentos, al minuto siguiente comenzaron a bostezar.

-¿Ya les llegó la hora de irse a dormir? –preguntó Ritsu- Vamos, la noche es joven.

-Bueno, ayer dormimos algo tarde y hoy despertamos temprano… no nos culpen por falta de sueño.

-Además, ¿no les ha pasado que después de una ducha tienen más ganas de dormir? –preguntó Yui.

-Sí, me ha pasado. Me sorprende que no estés muerta de sueño ahora. –dijo Mio.

-¡Eso es porque Azu-nyan me da energía! –dijo emocionada, para luego terminar la oración sin esa emoción- Pero… esa energía ya se agotó…

Yui dejó caer su cabeza delicadamente en el hombro de Azusa.

-Azuuu-nyaaaan… -dijo desganada.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor si Yui-chan duerme temprano. Mañana va a ser un día atareado.

Azusa se levantó mientras su senpai usaba su hombro como apoyo para levantarse.

-En ese caso, si nos disculpan…

La gatita comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Yui se sostenía de ella, colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello.

-Hasta mañana.

-No olviden lo que dijimos de las canciones, de la hora y del equipaje.

-Tranquilas, me aseguraré de que Yui-senpai esté preparada. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches, chicas… -se despidió Yui con la misma voz desganada.

Mientras ambas chicas regresaban a su recamara, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi les sonreían con ternura.

-Supongo que tampoco va a pensar en la canción esta noche. –dijo Mio.

-Tenlo por seguro. Pero bueno, supongo que es comprensible que prefiera pasar más tiempo con Azusa-chan. Es su última noche en la misma habitación después de todo.

-Ay, la juventud…

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fueras una anciana?

-De cualquier modo, nosotras también deberíamos dormir. Mañana tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas, ensayar un poco, dar nuestra presentación y debemos ir al aeropuerto para volver a casa.

-Si lo pones así, suena algo cansado…

-A mí me parece emocionante.

-Sé que deberíamos descansar, pero… por alguna razón no tengo sueño.

-La verdad yo tampoco…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no hablamos un poco hasta que nos dé sueño?

-Es buena idea.

Con la intención de que su plan fuera más efectivo, apagaron la luz y se acostaron en la cama.

-Hey, Mugi.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo llegara el día en que podremos ir a tu lujosa casa? Llevamos 3 años siendo amigas y nunca hemos ido. –dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Hemos estado en 2 de sus casas de verano y no te basta? Cielos…

-Un par de casas de verano no se comparan a una muy posible mansión.

-Qué interesada eres…

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso… creo que las únicas casas que hemos visitado todas juntas es la de Yui y la mía… -dijo Ritsu pensativa.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto…

-Me gustaría saber cómo es la recamara de Mio-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi recamara?

-Está llena de peluches, eso puedo asegurártelo.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es lindo, Mio-chan!

-¡No digas mentiras, Ritsu!

* * *

El amanecer del último día en el que Ho-kago Tea Time estaría en Londres había salido.

El clima y la temperatura de este día no eran muy diferentes a los de días anteriores.

Antes de las 10 AM las 5 integrantes ya estaban despiertas, preparándose para todo lo que les esperaba el día de hoy. Se asearon, desayunaron y prepararon sus maletas e instrumentos.

Mio parecía tener un par de problemas de espacio con su equipaje al juntar lo que había traído de su casa y todo lo que había comprado. Afortunadamente para ella, Yui le ofreció un pequeño espacio en su maleta, que se encontraba libre por haber comido la mayoría de los bocadillos que había traído.

Para no tener que cambiarse en el evento, las chicas decidieron llevar sus uniformes puestos, aunque debían tener cuidado de mantenerlos limpios hasta la hora de la presentación.

Incluso tuvieron algo de tiempo de sobra para practicar las canciones. Mugi y Ritsu se las ingeniaron aunque no tenían sus instrumentos.

Cerca de la 1:30, todas llevaban su uniforme puesto debajo de sus abrigos y bufandas. Estaban listas para dirigirse al evento luego de estar 100% seguras de no olvidar nada. Mugi fue la primera de todas en bajar al lobby, diciendo que las esperaría a todas ahí abajo. Era imposible no notar que estaba ansiosa, y aunque todas pensaron que era por la presentación, al final resultó que no fue por eso.

Cuando todas bajaron, se encontraron a Mugi sentada en la sala del lobby junto con sus maletas.

-¡Ah! ¡Mugi-chan! Estamos listas. –dijo Yui, mientras corría hacia ella empujando su maleta.

-¡Yui-chan! –respondió.

Desde el elevador no lo pudo ver, pero cuando Yui se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver algo que estaba segura que Mugi no traía en días anteriores.

-¿Eh? Mugi-chan… eso que tienes ahí… ¿es un estuche?

-¡Correcto! –confirmó con alegría.

Mugi se levantó del sillón, agarró el estuche con ambas manos y lo puso frente a ella, levantándolo un poco.

-¡Ta da! ¡Apareció mi teclado!

-¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! ¡Ahora haz aparecer un pastel!

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero eso no fue un truco de magia…

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces…?

-Mugi, ¿eso que llevas ahí es tu teclado? –preguntó Mio cuando llegó hasta ellas.

-Sí.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿y cómo rayos es que lo tienes? –preguntó Ritsu confundida.

-Ah, ayer llamé a mi casa para que me hicieran el favor de traerlo. Les di la dirección del hotel y todo. ¡Y aquí está! Justo a tiempo.

-Oh, eso lo explica…

-…No me quiero ni imaginar lo costoso que salió…

-No fue tanto. Costó la mitad del boleto de avión.

-Bueno, eso para ti es poco…

-De-de todas formas, es genial que Mugi tenga su teclado. Ahora nos queda continuar nuestro camino, todavía estamos a buena hora para llegar al evento.

-Ah, espera. Falta hacer una cosa más.

Antes de salir del hotel todas se dirigieron a recepción a devolver las llaves de los cuartos en los que se hospedaron, y dieron las gracias con una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez hecho eso salieron del hotel, y esperaron en la acera a que pasara algún taxi.

El tiempo que tomó ir del hotel a los jardines se sintió muy corto para las chicas, a pesar de que el reloj lo marcó como un trayecto de poco más de una hora. Tal vez se debía a lo distraídas que estaban, o tal vez a lo emocionadas que estaban.

El evento era considerablemente grande y a la hora en la que llegaron había mucha gente. Había varios puestos de comida japonesa, aunque la mayoría atendidos por ingleses. También había varias cosas relacionadas con la cultura popular japonesa, como atuendos tradicionales, así como una pequeña multitud que los usaba.

El club tenía mucha curiosidad en ver todo lo que había en el evento y ver cómo era relacionada y vista la cultura japonesa en el extranjero. Pero la mayor prioridad era llegar al escenario, que se encontraba un poco aislado de los puestos.

Kawakami ya había informado al staff sobre la nueva banda que se presentaría en el evento, por lo que no hubo problemas ahí. Recibieron un poco de información que pudieron traducir gracias a los conocimientos de todas, y luego de eso rodearon el escenario, donde se encontrarían con las otras 2 bandas que se presentarían: Love Crisis y Black Frill.

-¡Hey! ¡Maki-chan! –gritó Ritsu saludando a su amiga.

Maki estaba distraída leyendo una revista cuando Ritsu la saludó. Hizo su revista a un lado y rápidamente se acercó a las demás devolviendo el saludo.

-¡Ricchan!

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca se saludaron chocando los cinco.

-Oye, Kawakami-san me llamó ayer diciéndome que le dijiste que estábamos en Londres y todo eso.

-Ah, sí. Teníamos una vacante para el evento y ya que estaban aquí pensé que les podría interesar.

Mio se puso justo en frente de Maki y envolvió sus manos con las suyas mientras la miraba con alegría.

-Estamos muy agradecidas por eso. –dijo Mio seriamente.

-N-No hay ningún problema. –contestó nerviosa por la inesperada acción de Mio.

-Y bien, ¿ustedes a qué hora van a tocar? –preguntó Ritsu.

-A las 3:30.

-Oh, justo antes que nosotras.

-¿Y Black Frill? –preguntó Yui con curiosidad.

Yui no recibió una respuesta verbal de parte de la banda. Las integrantes se limitaron a levantar 4 dedos de una mano.

-¿A las cuatro?

-Etto… ¿No se supone que también tocaremos a las cuatro? –preguntó Azusa.

-Sí, eso dijo Ricchan ayer.

-Estoy segura de que el mensaje de Kawakami decía que nuestro turno es a las 4…

Ritsu sacó su celular para verificar la hora que indicaba el mensaje, pero la confusión de todas fue aclarada al poco tiempo.

-No es ningún error. Sucede que Black Frill y nosotras vamos a tocar en el escenario interior. Ustedes tocaran en éste, el exterior. –aclaró Maki.

-¿Hay un escenario interior por aquí? –le susurró Azusa a Mio.

-Parece que sí. –susurró.

-Ya que llegaron temprano y todavía falta para su presentación, ¿por qué no se dan una vuelta por el evento? Puede que encuentren algo divertido.

-Desde aquí puedo oler el aroma de mi querida gastronomía japonesa… eso hace que me dé hambre… -dijo Yui mientras acariciaba su estómago.

-No me sorprende…

-Honestamente a mí también me dio hambre. ¿Vamos por algo de comer? –propuso Mugi.

-Suena bien.

-Pero esperen, ¿nos vamos a llevar el equipaje o alguien lo va a cuidar? –preguntó Yui.

-Hmm… Tú y Ritsu se quedaran a cuidarlo. –dijo Mio.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué nosotras? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Porque yo lo digo.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Yo soy la presidenta y yo debería decidir eso!

-Sólo eres la presidenta cuando te conviene.

-Está bien, está bien. Nos quedaremos aquí. ¡Pero no olviden traernos algo de comer!

-Sí, sí. Entonces, se los encargamos.

-Que les vaya bien.

Mientras Yui y Ritsu se quedaron cuidando todo el equipaje junto a las otras bandas, Mugi, Mio y Azusa vagaron por los puestos para ver qué podrían comprar para comer.

-Azusa-chan. ¿Qué crees que le gustaría comer a Yui-chan?

-¿Po-por qué me preguntas a mí?

Mugi no contestó, sólo le sonrió. Aunque sospechaba que la pregunta sólo fue hecha para que hablara de Yui, la gatita decidió contestar.

-Bu-bueno… Yui-senpai no es muy quisquillosa con la comida, por lo que en realidad cualquier cosa estaría bien.

-Bueno, supongo que eso lo sabemos todas. –dijo Mio mientras reía levemente.

-¡Ah! Pero ésta mañana dijo que tenía ganas de comer okonomiyaki, deberíamos comprarle eso.

-Bien, eso es más específico.

-Qué atenta eres, Azusa-chan.

-¿También sabes cuál es su comida favorita?

Azusa sintió vergüenza al escuchar eso.

-¡Dejen de burlarse de mí, por favor! –se quejó Azusa haciendo un puchero.

-Ya, ya, lo sentimos.

-Cielos… de haber sabido que me molestarían tanto no les habría contado.

-Lo sentimos. Sólo digamos que… tenemos curiosidad por ver tu lado "amoroso". –dijo Mio alegremente- Y pensamos que si te preguntábamos cosas sobre Yui ese lado saldría a la luz.

-Ya sabes, esperábamos algo como "Yui-senpai es muy linda". Cosas así.

-No entiendo cómo pensaron que una pregunta sobre comida me haría decir algo así.

-Es verdad…

-Entonces, qué tal algo como: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Yui-chan?

-¡Es-eso no es algo de su incumbencia! –contestó de forma nerviosa.

-¿Ehhh? No es justo, queremos saber. -dijo Mugi, desilusionada.

-No lo diré de ninguna manera.

-¿Eso significa que no le has dicho a Yui-chan por qué te gusta? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Claro que ya lo hice! ¡Aquella noche le conté todo, le dije que me gusta porque…!

Azusa se detuvo al ver el rostro de felicidad de sus senpais. Ambas tenían una sonrisa confiada. Estaban seguras de que habían logrado su cometido.

- _Mierda, casi me atrapan…_ -pensó, decepcionada de sí misma.

-Ejem… le dije las razones. Razones que sólo sabe y sabrá ella. –completó, volviendo a su tono normal.

Aunque se esperaría que Mugi y Mio terminaran decepcionadas, en realidad estaban felices.

-Sabía que no lograríamos ver ese lado, Yui es la única con ese privilegio…

-¡Paren!

Mientras seguían buscando algo para comer, Yui y Ritsu continuaban cuidando el equipaje. Aunque Mugi y Mio molestaban a Azusa para que dijera algo inusual sobre Yui, Ritsu ni siquiera se molestó en intentar que Yui hablara sobre Azusa. Pensó que no sería divertido, además de que tendría que escuchar por un rato lo linda que le parece Azusa, algo que dice cada que se le presenta la oportunidad.

Al cabo de un rato las demás llegaron. En ese entonces Love Crisis ya se estaba retirando para ir al escenario y prepararse, mientras las demás se quedaron disfrutando comida japonesa hecha por ingleses.

Al terminar no perdieron ni un minuto más y se prepararon. Aprovechando los 15 minutos que quedaban antes de su turno, conectaron y probaron todo el equipo. Ritsu escuchaba el sonido de la batería mientras las demás probaban los amplificadores y los micrófonos, aunque a veces se distraían con la buena vista que tenían desde el escenario.

Fue entonces cuando cierta mujer se acercó lentamente al escenario. No parecía sospechosa de ninguna manera y llevaba su maleta consigo. La misma mujer subió al escenario cuando todas estaban distraídas, y decidida a hacer una presentación con impacto, soltó un grito para llamar la atención de todas.

-¿¡Qué es lo que están haciendo!? –gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo su voz más grave.

Obteniendo la reacción esperada, al menos 3 de las 5 integrantes saltaron de la sorpresa, pero la mirada de todas fue dirigida directamente a la persona en cuestión. Lo único que había era confusión y hasta algo de miedo. Yui tuvo que tallarse los ojos para verificar que no estuviera imaginando cosas.

La persona que estaban viendo era a su profesora y supervisora de club, Yamanaka Sawako.

-¿¡Sa-Sa-Sawa-chan!?

-¿Todas estamos viendo lo mismo? –preguntó Azusa.

-¡Es un fantasma!

-No, no lo soy.

-¿Ti-tiene piernas…? –preguntó Mio un poco asustada.

-¡Ya les dije que no soy un fantasma!

Rápidamente terminaron aceptando que no estaban alucinando.

-Bu-bueno, ya que eres la verdadera Sawa-chan… primero que nada, ¿qué demonios haces en Londres? –preguntó Ritsu.

-Puedo resumirlo a que los puntos de mi tarjeta de crédito estaban a punto de expirar, y como tenía muchos puntos decidí usarlos para venir aquí.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?

-Lo intenté antier. Llame a ambas recamaras y ninguna contestó, pensé que estaban dormidas.

-Ah, conque eras tú…

-Lo sentimos sensei… Yui-senpai y yo no estábamos esa noche... –dijo Azusa disculpándose.

-¿Y cuándo es tu vuelo de regreso?

-Hoy.

-¿Llegaste ayer y te vas hoy…?

-Bueno, recuerden que soy su profesora y no puedo tomarme vacaciones personales, también debo volver a la escuela.

-No me refería a eso…

-Como sea, Janice me avisó que ustedes iban a tocar por aquí, así que vine a apoyarlas.

-¿Janice? ¿Quién es esa?

-Ah, lo siento. Kawakami.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Entonces viniste a apoyarnos? –preguntó Yui con alegría.

-Por supuesto, y ya que es una presentación internacional, pueden verme como su mánager. También vine a enseñarles los nuevos trajes que tengo preparados para ustedes.

-No importa cuántas veces los rechacemos, nunca cambias ¿eh?... –dijo Ritsu- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienes ésta vez?

-¡Trajes ninja! –contestó con energía, mientras mostraba la maleta en la que tenía los trajes.

-No.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si ni siquiera los he mostrado! –replicó Sawako.

-¡Piénsalo, Ricchan! –se interpuso Yui- ¿Qué puede ser más genial que tener una banda y tocar en Londres?

-No lo sé, ¿qué cosa?

-¡Una banda vestida de ninjas tocando en Londres! ¡No tendremos armas, pero tendremos instrumentos! –contestó con emoción.

-¿Ninjas músicos? Ciertamente suena como algo genial…

-Aun así no lo haremos, nos quedaremos con nuestros uniformes. Así no tendremos que cambiarnos ni antes ni después de la presentación.

-Buuu, ¡qué aburridas! –se quejaron Yui y Sawako al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes Sawa-chan, yo usaré ese traje con gusto cuando volvamos a casa. –dijo Yui.

-Yui-chan… -dijo Sawako conmovida.

-¡Azu-nyan podría ser un ninja gato!

-Me niego. –contestó- ¿Qué se supone que sea un ninja gato en primer lugar?

-Pues un ninja que tiene orejas de gato y dice "Nyaaaaa".

-Debí de imaginármelo…

-¿Entonces lo harás? ¡Te verías adorable!

-¡No lo voy a hacer!

-Lamento interrumpirlas, pero en unos minutos tenemos una presentación.

-Cierto. Yo las estaré viendo desde ahí, les deseo suerte. No olviden que hay que ir al aeropuerto, así que no tarden. –dijo Sawako, mientras se bajaba del escenario.

-Entendido.

En cuanto su profesora bajó del escenario, las chicas volvieron a hablar entre ellas.

-Bueno, ¿ya comprobaron el equipo? –preguntó Mio.

-Síp, los amplificadores funcionan bien y ya están ajustados.

-¡Los micrófonos están bien!

-La batería suena de maravilla.

-¡También mi teclado!

-Entonces ya está todo listo. –finalizó Mio- Ya casi son las 4 en punto…

-¿Deberíamos preguntar si podemos comenzar?

-Si pueden preguntárselo en inglés, adelante.

-Ehh… mejor no, esperemos.

Curiosamente, en ese mismo instante una persona del staff se acercó.

- _Excuse me, are you all ready? If you want to, you can begin with the concert._ _Just remember it's only 30 minutes, 'kay?_

La persona del staff permaneció ahí, esperando una respuesta por parte de la banda. El club puso todo su esfuerzo para comprender al 100 lo que quiso decir, y afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en descifrarlo.

-¡Sí! Digo, _Yes! W-We are ready!_ -le contestó Yui.

- _Okay then._ _Good luck!_

Luego de eso, se retiró. Toda la banda se sentía nerviosa, similar a como pasó aquella vez que se presentaron en el Live House. Sin embargo, con tantas presentaciones hechas hasta ahora, rápidamente transformaron esos nervios en determinación. Estaban decididas a dar lo mejor de ellas en lo que podría ser su última presentación.

Cada una se colocó en su puesto y comenzaron a respirar hondo.

Con su característica alegría, Yui decidió dar una pequeñísima introducción de la banda.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! Nosotras somos "Ho-kago Tea Time", y vamos a tocar para ustedes, ¡esperamos que lo disfruten!

Aunque el pequeño puñado de personas frente al escenario no entendió absolutamente nada, aplaudieron bajo la intuición de que se estaban presentando.

-¡Nuestra primera canción será _Watashi no Koi wa Hocchikisu!_

Una vez terminada la corta introducción, Ritsu dio el conteo como señal de que iban a comenzar.

La música de las chicas podía escucharse a lo lejos, y aunque no llegaba hasta todos los puestos, sí llegaba a la mayoría. Una pequeña cantidad de gente poco a poco se acercaba al escenario para verlas tocar, mientras que otros disfrutaban de la música a distancia.

Las canciones iban una por una, y cada vez más gente se les unía, aunque no fuera una cantidad muy grande. Estaban perfectamente sincronizadas, e incluso tocaban mejor de lo que suelen hacerlo en sus presentaciones. Esto se notaba más en Yui, que tocaba a la perfección y cantaba con alegría; se podía sentir la felicidad en cada nota y el sentimiento en cada estrofa.

Mismo caso pasó con Azusa, quien de alguna forma estaba tocando mejor que de costumbre, a pesar de que ella siempre tocaba excelente.

A falta de una explicación lógica por parte de sus amigas, todas llegaron a la misma conclusión respecto a la razón por la cual ambas brillaban tanto en ésta presentación.

Fácilmente se convirtió en una presentación memorable por más de una razón.

Con 5 canciones y el tiempo de 30 minutos ya prácticamente lleno, Houkago Tea Time no sólo se despidió del público, quienes les aplaudían ante tal presentación, sino que también se despidieron de Londres. Sin perder mucho tiempo desconectaron el equipo y se bajaron del escenario.

Sin olvidar sus maletas ni sus instrumentos, se dirigieron a su siguiente y último objetivo, que era llegar al aeropuerto. No era un carrera contra el tiempo, pero decidieron acelerar un poco el paso.

Como habían planeado desde ayer, usaron un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto. A pesar del equipaje y presencia de la profesora Sawako, así como el teclado de Mugi, increíblemente todo entró al taxi sin muchos problemas.

* * *

A mitad del camino, la pequeña y cansada Azusa se quedó profundamente dormida, usando como almohada el aparentemente cómodo hombro de Yui. Las demás integrantes seguían despiertas, quienes procuraban no alzar mucho la voz para dejar descansar a su kouhai.

-Estás disfrutando eso, ¿no es cierto Yui? –comentó Ritsu con una sonrisa.

-No, para nada. –contestó mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro…

Todas se rieron de Yui un poco.

-Hey, ¿y si le tomamos una foto así?

-¿Ahora retomamos la vieja costumbre de tomar fotos de otros mientras duermen?

-Ah, pero si lo van a hacer no usen el flash, no quiero que Azu-nyan se despierte.

-No es tan tarde como para usar el flash, tranquila.

Mugi fue la elegida para tomar la fotografía. Aunque la idea original era tomarle la foto sólo a Azusa, Mugi tomó dos fotografías. Una de Azusa durmiendo, y otra de Azusa durmiendo, mientras Yui le sonreía con cariño y la miraba como si quisiera protegerla.

-También quiero una copia de esas dos, por favor. –dijo Yui luego de ver las fotos.

-Ten por seguro que te las daré. También se las daré a Azusa-chan, incluyendo la del avión.

-¿Crees que las acepte?

-Seguramente si se las das va a decir algo como "¿¡Có-cómo se te ocurre darme eso!? ¡N-No las quiero!".

-Probablemente. –dijo Yui riéndose en voz baja.

-Pero aunque diga eso, estoy segura de que le van a gustar y las va a terminar guardando en un álbum de fotos. Así es ella. –dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

-Sí… así es ella… -finalizó Yui con cariño.

Por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo único que se escuchaba era el volumen bajo de la radio y el ligero sonido del motor.

-Oigan… ¿recuerdan que teníamos la esperanza de que este viaje nos sirviera de inspiración para la canción de Azu-nyan?

-¿Hmm? Sí…

-Realmente no sentí que el viaje me diera inspiración… -admitió Mugi.

-Bueno, luego de haberlo pensado… creo que sería más fácil si escribimos la letra individualmente.

-Oh, ¿como aquella vez que Mio estaba escribiendo canciones sobre animales que nadie quería tocar y cada una se puso a componer?

-Ah, recuerdo esa vez.

-Exacto. Sólo que ésta vez, trataremos de hacer una versión final con todo lo que tengamos. ¡Así se sentirá como si la hubiéramos escrito todas! ¿Qué les parece?

-No parece mala idea… ¿pero realmente funcionará? Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de alargarlo más.

-Funcionará. No hay de qué preocuparse, Mio-chan.

La simple pero honesta respuesta de Yui le dio la suficiente confianza para creer que la idea funcionará.

-Entonces, tienen que tomárselo en serio. Nada de bromas ésta vez, ¿entendido? -dijo Mio, como si estuviera regañándolas.

-Entendido. -respondieron todas.

-Oh, por cierto. ¿Pudieron escribir algo para la canción? –preguntó Yui.

-Hmm… pudimos escribir un poco.

-¿Qué tal tú, Yui-chan? ¿Pudiste escribir algo?

-Un poco. Pero dejé mi libreta en la maleta.

-¿Y qué tan meloso es? –preguntó Ritsu.

-Tranquilas, me aseguré de no convertirla en una canción de amor ni nada por el estilo. –dijo riendo inocentemente.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Ritsu con una notable desconfianza.

-¡De verdad! ¡Lo juro! Se los mostraré cuando pueda.

-Bien… pero si estás mintiendo me comprarás un helado. –propuso Ritsu- Y si no lo estás, yo te lo compraré.

-Ohhhh… prepara esa billetera Tainaka-san, que un helado de fresa me deberás. –respondió con confianza.

Luego de un par de risas y de continuar hablando, Yui se salió momentáneamente de la conversación.

Cerró los ojos y se desconectó un rato del mundo, mientras continuaba pegando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Azusa con una sonrisa mayor a la de hace un rato.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Yui no se durmió en ningún momento. Lo único que hizo fue dejar volar su imaginación y sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba cómo la pasará Azusa en su tercer año y cómo lo pasará ella en la universidad.

Se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Azusa si en algún momento tuviera una kouhai, volviéndose ella una senpai.

Se preguntaba si Azusa pensaba en ella ocasionalmente, o si incluso llegaba a soñar con ella.

Se imaginaba lo asombroso que habría sido si Azusa también estuviera en tercer grado, para que todo Houkago Tea Time se graduara de Sakuragaoka al mismo tiempo.

Pero su favorito, y al mismo tiempo su más vergonzoso pensamiento en ese momento, era imaginarse un futuro junto a su kouhai. No sólo un futuro en la universidad, sino también un futuro después de eso. Tal vez viviendo juntas. Incluso tal vez casadas.

Por supuesto, Yui se sentía muy ingenua por pensar en eso. Sabía que era demasiado, demasiado pronto para pensar en algo así. Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía negar que la idea de despertar todos los días y ver el rostro de Azusa, o mirar su mano y ver un anillo de bodas en el dedo eran ideas que le fascinaban.

Después de todo, su sueño de estar en una relación amorosa con su kouhai por fin se había cumplido. La castaña necesitaba un nuevo sueño al que aspirar, y ese no estaba nada mal.

Yui divagó tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que perdió la percepción del tiempo. Cuando volvió a pisar tierra, fue porque las demás le dijeron que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto. Sus amigas se bajaron del taxi, pero por alguna razón no intentaron despertar a Azusa, quedando ese deber para Yui.

Yui se quitó lentamente a su kouhai del hombro, y evitando que callera bruscamente la sujetó con ambas manos y comenzó a moverla.

-Azu-nyan, despierta.

Azusa reaccionó rápidamente.

-¿Eh…? ¿Yui-senpai?... ¿Do-dónde estamos…?

-Ya llegamos al aeropuerto. Te quedaste dormida a mitad del camino.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento… no debí quedarme dormida... –dijo adormilada

-Tranquila, es normal que estés agotada. –contestó sonriéndole.

Cuando Azusa estaba lo suficientemente despierta, Yui la soltó y salió del taxi. Se quedó esperando en la puerta a que su kouhai se acercara para ofrecerle su mano y ayudarle a bajar. Azusa terminó tomando su mano de forma involuntaria.

Todas se encontraban sacando el equipaje que estaba en la cajuela del taxi, mientras la profesora Sawako le pagaba al taxista. Asimismo, las chicas pudieron comprobar que el inglés de su profesora era bastante avanzado.

Al tener su equipaje completo, todo el club se dirigió a la entrada del aeropuerto. Estaban a buena hora, así que no se apresuraron.

-Nuevamente hay un par de cosas que debemos hacer. Son parecidas a las de la última vez. –dijo Mugi tomando la delantera.

-¿De nuevo? –preguntó Ritsu un poco irritada.

-Tomará menos tiempo ésta vez, lo juro.

Yui y Azusa seguían a las demás desde atrás. Poco a poco se iban atrasando debido al lento paso de la aún adormilada gatita. Yui no quería dejarla atrás, así que se adaptó a su paso.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tu equipaje? –preguntó Yui.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.

-¿Quieres que te lleve cargando en mi espalda?

-Eso es sería demasiado. Y también vergonzoso.

-Hmm… entonces… ¿quieres que te despierte con un beso? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Además, se supone que eso se haga cuando la persona está dormida.

-Vaya, entonces conoces el secreto…

-¿Secreto?

-Ahora sabes cómo te desperté hace unos momentos…

-¿Q-Qué?

Sonrojándose, Azusa rápidamente tapó su boca con la mano. No había forma de que pudiera comprobar si lo que dijo era cierto o no, pero Yui rápidamente admitió que era una broma.

-Es mentira. –dijo sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso destapó su boca y le reclamó a su senpai.

-Por un momento realmente pensé que lo habías hecho en público… bien sabes lo que opino de eso.

-Lo sé muy bien. Pero mira, ya estás más despierta que hace unos momentos.

-No sé si ese era un plan o una broma que curiosamente sirvió de algo.

-Ehehehe…

Ambas se quedaron calladas por un tiempo mientras poco a poco subían la velocidad para alcanzar a las demás.

-Esto… Yui-senpai.

-¿Qué pasa, Azu-nyan?

-Bueno… sólo para quede claro… cuando volvamos a la escuela, tenemos que actuar normal. Es decir, nada de besos, nada de estar todo el tiempo juntas, nada de eso. ¿Te imaginas el problema en el que estaríamos si lo descubren los profesores?

-Básicamente me estás pidiendo que actuemos como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí… es básicamente eso.

-Entiendo. Lo haré. A fin de cuentas, sólo es en la escuela. –dijo sonriendo- Pero te advierto que puede que no me contenga en el salón del club, así que no te prometo nada. –terminó riendo levemente.

Antes de responderle, Azusa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes que si intentas cualquier cosa extraña, te detendré. –contestó con confianza.

-Ya lo veremos, Nakano-san. Ya lo veremos. –dijo Yui, hablando con una voz más grave.

Terminaron riéndose un poco de la manera en la que hablaban. Cuando sus risas cesaron, Yui miró al frente con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso no es lo único que debemos hacer. Nos quedan pocos días antes de la graduación, y de verdad quiero que disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda. Y no estoy hablando sólo de disfrutarlos como pareja, sino de disfrutarlos como banda. Como Ho-kago Tea Time, todas juntas.

Al escuchar sus palabras atentamente, la gatita imitó a su senpai y miró hacia al frente con una sonrisa.

-Te entiendo… yo también quiero disfrutar de las tardes de té que nos quedan… con todas y cada una de ustedes. Yo-

-¡Oigan! ¡Apresúrense! ¿Es que no quieren volver a casa?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Sawako les llamó la atención. Al parecer se estaban quedando muy atrás, sin ser capaces de seguirle el paso a las demás. Al escuchar el llamado de la profesora, ambas aceleraron en un intento de poder alcanzarlas.

-…Ahora que lo recuerdo, esas dos tocaron muy bien en la presentación. Me pregunto por qué habrá sido… ¿acaso sobornaste a Yui-chan con un pastel? –preguntó a Mugi.

-¿Eh? No no, nada de eso. –contestó riendo- Es sólo que ahora están más… "unidas".

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo las veo igual que siempre. Pero bueno, supongo que no importa, para ser su primer concierto en el extranjero no estuvo nada mal.

-¡Lo sentimos! –dijo Yui cuando llegaron con las demás.

-No se distraigan tanto, ¿entendido?

-Entendido… -respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Para no descuidar su distancia, Azusa y Yui se reintegraron con las demás. También hicieron de lado las conversaciones de pareja y se unieron a la conversación grupal.

Desde el momento en el volvieron al aeropuerto, el viaje de graduación del club de música ligera había llegado a su fin. En unas horas más estarían de camino a casa.

Aunque fue un viaje corto, 5 días y 3 noches fueron más que suficientes para llenar algunas maletas, algunas cámaras y algunos corazones. Cada miembro del grupo tenía sus propias razones para recordar este viaje.

Pero ahora que volverían a la escuela, había muchas cosas de las que concentrarse.

La inexperta profesora Sawako estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que el primer grupo bajo su cargo estaba a punto de graduarse. Los 4 miembros originales del club tenían que componer la canción de despedida para su kouhai, agradeciéndoles todo lo que ha hecho por ellas.

Sin embargo, Azusa no era la excepción.

El trabajo que se planteó la gatita era sencillo, y al mismo tiempo era difícil. Aquellas chicas con las que se había divertido, había tocado y tomado té incontables veces, iban a alejarse de ella.

Azusa sólo tenía que ser fuerte. Prepararse para el día de la graduación y despedir a sus senpais con una sonrisa, aun cuando en el fondo le dolía la idea de verlas partir.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este capítulo.**

¡Con ésto se completa el ciclo de 5 días y 3 noches! ¡Yay!

Pero aquí va la buena/mala noticia:

-Éste **no** es el capítulo final. No es el capítulo final, pero es el penúltimo. ¡Lo juro! Así que me leerán un capítulo más (si quieren ver la conclusión, claro).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (o mínimo los haya entretenido). Está hecho (igual que los anteriores) con amor, tanto a la escritura como al YuiAzu :)

Cualquier crítica u opinión, ya sea destructiva o constructiva se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lo que más quiero, por supuesto, es mejorar y las críticas siempre ayudan a eso.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado abordo de este tren, también gracias por los comentarios. ¡Agárrense bien, que la siguiente parada es la última! ¡Choo Choo!

Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


	9. Hasta que nos veamos otra vez

**¡Bienvenidos al último capítulo!**

¡Así es! Luego de un montón de atrasos, problemas creativos, falta de tiempo y demás cosas, aquí está el capitulo final.

Les seré honestos: Siempre he pensando que el final es lo más importante en una historia. La manera en lo que todo concluye siempre es importante, y es por eso que me siento algo inseguro por el final que le di a este fanfic.

Como se podrán imaginar, todo lo "importante" que tengo que decir lo diré al final.

B-Bueno... espero que lo disfruten o que al menos los entretenga.

K-ON no me pertenece y ya saben, Kakifly le dio color a nuestras vidas (?)

* * *

El viaje de graduación del club de música ligera había llegado a su fin. Después de haber tocando en vivo en un pequeño evento en Londres, todo el club se dirigió al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que las regresaría a Japón. La verdad, nada realmente interesante o destacable ocurrió dentro del avión de regreso, pues todas y cada una de las chicas estaba acabada. En aquel entonces, lo único que querían hacer era descansar.

Antes de proseguir, habrá que aclarar que el viaje a Londres no había terminado el día de hoy.

Tampoco había terminado ayer.

Ni siquiera había terminado antier.

En realidad, ya habían pasado varios días desde que todo el club había regresado a Japón. Y de hecho, las chicas ya se encontraban en sus últimos días escolares.

Siendo mucho más específicos, hoy era el último.

El día de hoy, todas las alumnas de tercer grado de la escuela Sakuragaoka estaban a punto de dejar su escenario principal, en el cual, al menos la mayoría, estuvo durante 3 años.

Aquellos nervios que la profesora Sawako sentía un par de días atrás, habían desaparecido. Todas sus alumnas se habían graduado con éxito y todo había salido perfecto. Estaba convencida de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Sin embargo al final del día, la profesora Sawako había experimentado por primera vez un sentimiento que no sabía bien cómo describir. Un sentimiento que era exclusivo de padres y maestros.

Sawako estaba feliz por el hecho de que sus alumnas se habían graduado sin ningún problema, además de que recibió un regalo muy especial por parte de todo su grupo, comprobando así que le tenían cariño como profesora.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por la misma razón.

El primer grupo al que estuvo enseñando por todo un año escolar y con el que se terminó encariñando se había ido para continuar con su vida.

Como profesora, sabía muy bien que así es como funcionaba.

Ves crecer a tus alumnos, les enseñas lo que puedes y los preparas para el futuro que les aguarda, hasta que eventualmente se van.

Pero el verdadero problema eran esas 4 chicas. Aquellas chicas que desde su primer año hicieron su vida más problemática, y al mismo tiempo, más emocionante.

Con las que solía tomar té por las tardes. A las que les confeccionaba diferentes atuendos que generalmente quedaban en el ropero. Causantes de que en más de una ocasión sacara ese "yo" del pasado que tanto se esforzó en enterrar.

Sawako no podía negar que las iba a extrañar. Las alumnas que salvaron al club de música ligera de ser disuelto, fueron las alumnas con las que más convivió y mejor se la pasó desde que se volvió maestra en Sakuragaoka.

Por supuesto, no podemos dejar de lado el hecho de que las recién graduadas Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Tsumugi tenían sus propias preocupaciones. Afortunadamente, habían logrado componer a tiempo la canción para su kouhai.

Hoy era el día en el que tocarían aquella canción, y ya tenían planeado todos los detalles.

Después de que todas recibieran sus diplomas, se irían directamente hacía la sala de música y esperarían a que Azusa llegara, estando convencidas de que lo haría.

Por su parte, Azusa estuvo perdida en su mundo durante todo el día. Incluso se llegó a golpear en la frente contra la pared por caminar distraída.

80% del tiempo estuvo pensativa, aunque no se veía particularmente triste ni nada por el estilo. Pero que estuviera distraída no cambiaba su objetivo de estar dispuesta a despedir a sus senpais con una sonrisa. Como gesto de despedida, Azusa decidió escribir cartas individuales de agradecimiento, donde colocó lo que más admiraba de cada una, lo que le gustaría que cambiaran, y lo mucho que las quería.

Cuando todo terminó y tanto padres como alumnos estaban regresando a casa, la gatita se dirigió al salón del club, tal y como las demás esperaban.

Inmediatamente después de que Azusa tomara asiento para tomar lo que sería su última taza de té, sus senpais intentaron crear un ambiente serio, algo muy inusual en ellas, pero que la ocasión ameritaba.

Pero Azusa no quería eso.

Para evitarlo, la gatita comenzó a actuar extrañamente positiva. Les entregó las cartas que había escrito, les dijo que no se preocuparan por ella, que estaría bien, y que tampoco se preocuparan por el club, pues estaba segura de que lo mantendría vivo el próximo año.

Sin embargo, esa actitud positiva poco le duró.

Las lágrimas que tanto se esforzó en ocultar salieron de repente. Ella ya no formaría parte de Ho-kago Tea Time, y eso era lo que más tristeza le daba. Desde el momento en el que Azusa pasó a formar parte de la banda y conoció a las demás, su vida escolar se volvió más divertida.

Todas las presentaciones que tuvieron. Todos los ensayos que tuvieron. El campamento de "entrenamiento". El festival de verano y muchas cosas más estaban grabadas en su memoria permanentemente.

En aquel momento, la tristeza de Azusa la orilló a decir y pensar cosas egoístas.

Les dijo claramente que no quería que se fueran, que sólo se quedaran con ella por un año más. Sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible, pero lo dijo. Aún si tal vez en un año más volvería a reunirse con ellas, no quería separarse de ellas.

Cuando Azusa dejó salir todo lo que se había guardado, sus senpais sólo le sonrieron con cariño. No sabían exactamente qué decirle, pero al parecer, Yui tenía algo preparado para ella. No era mucho, pero era lo que podía darle ahora.

La castaña le regaló a su kouhai una simple flor de 5 pétalos. Al principio Azusa no entendió por qué, hasta que Yui reveló que se la dio bajo el simbolismo de que la flor representaba la banda, y los pétalos las representaban a ellas. Simple, y tal vez hasta absurdo, pero lindo.

Además de eso, le regaló una fotografía. Era una fotografía que el club había tomado en su primer año, cuando Azusa aún no entraba a Sakuragaoka.

Pero tenía la peculiaridad de que la kouhai estaba presente en la fotografía.

Aparentemente, Azusa fue recortada de otra fotografía y ese mismo recorte fue pegado en la foto que acababa de recibir, algo que le pareció un poco extraño, pero que igualmente recibió con gusto.

Y para finalizar con broche de oro la tanda de regalos, Ho-kago Tea Time presentó su nuevo single, escrito exclusivamente para su kouhai: _Tenshi ni Fureta yo._

La letra de la canción contenía todo el afecto que le tenía la banda a su kouhai, y justo como habían planeado, todas aportaron al menos un verso. Para Azusa fue toda una sorpresa que sus senpais escribieran una canción exclusivamente para ella, lo que le causó un sentimiento de calidez en el corazón.

Al terminar la canción, Azusa les aplaudió con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo cuando las chicas estaban contentas bajo la suposición de que a su kouhai le había gustado la canción, la gatita mencionó, manteniendo su sonrisa, que pudieron hacerlo mejor.

A pesar de eso, dejó en claro que quería escuchar la canción una y otra vez, pues estaba conmovida por la letra y la instrumentación.

Las chicas estaban felices de haber logrado su objetivo.

Lo último en la lista de cosas por hacer era tocar todas juntas por última vez en el salón del club. Azusa no perdió tiempo y rápidamente agarró a Muttan para integrarse a las demás.

Después de que el club tocara por última vez en su preciado salón de música, Sawako les deseó mucha suerte en la universidad, no sin antes dejar en claro que va a extrañar el delicioso té de Mugi.

Aunque les habría gustado haber tocado por más tiempo, al ser el día de la graduación no tenían permitido irse tan tarde de la institución como solían hacerlo, así que sin más remedio tuvieron que salir de la escuela más temprano y regresar a sus casas.

Tomando la ruta que siempre toman, y separándose donde siempre lo hacen, Mio y Ritsu se despidieron de sus amigas, dándole palabras de ánimo a su kouhai antes de irse.

Centrándonos en el grupo de 3 personas, Yui logró convencer a su gatita de ir a comprar un helado, pasar al parque y perder un rato el tiempo antes de volver a casa. También intentó convencer a Mugi, pero aparentemente debía llegar pronto a casa para ver a sus padres.

Yui y Azusa acompañaron a Mugi hasta la estación del tren y se despidieron de ella, quien también le dio palabras de ánimo a Azusa antes de irse.

Quedando sólo la pareja, ambas se encaminaron a la heladería más cercana para posteriormente ir al parque, tal y como Yui había propuesto.

A pesar de que su senpai no había especificado a qué clase de parque se dirigían, Azusa estaba muy segura de que iban a terminar en uno de juegos. Y tuvo razón.

Describiéndolo vagamente, el parque donde se encontraban no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Estaba en muy buenas condiciones, y tenía todo lo que uno podría esperar de un parque de juegos. Era muy visitado y siempre había un montón de niños jugando en él.

Siempre… excepto el día de hoy.

-Esto sí que es raro… -dijo Yui con sorpresa- No hay absolutamente nadie.

-Creo que nunca había visto un parque de juegos vacío hasta ahora. Las veces que he pasado por aquí siempre veo a varios niños jugando.

-¿Los habrán raptado? –preguntó Yui con curiosidad- ¿Algún flautista se los habrá llevado?

-No creo que hayan sido raptados. Tal vez tenga que ver con la hora, aunque tampoco es muy tarde.

Siendo la chica entusiasta de siempre, Yui decidió hacer de lado el hecho de que el parque estuviera vacío y verle el lado positivo a eso.

-Aunque bueno... si lo piensas bien, es una ventaja que no haya gente por aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –preguntó con una sonrisa atrevida.

Tomando como referencia la sonrisa de su senpai, la gatita se hizo una idea de a qué se refería exactamente, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa.

-Cr-creo saberlo ahora, pero…

-¡Podremos subirnos a todos los juegos sin problema alguno! –dijo Yui con entusiasmo.

Azusa se congeló por unos segundos al saber que se había equivocado rotundamente y terminó pensando en otra cosa.

-Ah, a eso te referías. –dijo aliviada.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-N-No lo sé, tú dime.

Haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta de su gatita, Yui hizo el tema a un lado y prosiguió con su idea de usar los juegos.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma. ¡Vamos a los columpios! –dijo apuntando su dedo al cielo con energía.

-No creo que columpiarse con un helado en la mano sea buena idea. Creo que sería mejor si sólo nos sentamos por ahora.

-Hmm… supongo que tienes razón. Lo que menos quiero es que mi delicioso helado se caiga. –mencionó pensativa- Bueno, por ahora sólo vamos a sentarnos en los columpios.

Al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban de su helado, ambas chicas caminaron hacía los columpios. Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta ellos, dejaron sus bolsos escolares y sus guitarras donde no estorbaran y pudieran vigilarlas; así, sin nada más que un helado en mano, se sentaron.

Al principio no dijeron nada. Ambas continuaban degustando su helado mientras observaban el cielo que tenía un color anaranjado producto del atardecer, que resultaban de alguna forma hipnotizarte y relajador.

-Hoy hace una linda tarde, ¿no lo crees? –comentó Yui.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Crees que se deba a que hoy fue la graduación? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tal vez.

Luego de eso, continuaron mirando el cielo en silencio.

Pasado cierto tiempo, la castaña intentó iniciar la conversación.

-¿Sabes? Hace poco Mio-chan me dijo que me leyera el reglamento de la universidad a donde iremos.

-Oh, ¿y ya lo leíste?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo leí! –contestó orgullosa- Ahora sé que la universidad tiene un montón de reglas, aunque no es como si fueran muy estrictas. Ahora sólo puedo recordar algunas como "no se permiten hacer fiestas en los dormitorios", "no se permite dejar entrar a los dormitorios a cualquier persona ajena a la institución", "ningún alumno tiene permiso de salir de la institución después de las 11 PM ni antes de las 8 AM", entre muchas otras. –explicó- Como dije, todas las reglas son fáciles de seguir y no son estrictas. Todas excepto...

Yui mantuvo el suspenso y no completó la oración.

-¿Excepto cuál?

-Excepto esa regla que dice que no se permite ningún tipo de animal dentro de la institución... –dijo triste- ¡Significa que no voy a ver a ningún cachorrito!

-¿Eh? Pero si hasta yo sé que esa es una regla básica.

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía. –contestó, todavía con tristeza- No podré acariciar ningún cachorro, ni tampoco ningún gato, ni alimentar algún pez… nada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. –dijo Azusa, sin tomarse muy en serio la tristeza de Yui.

La castaña observaba su helado mientras en su rostro estaba dibujo una cara de decepción de sólo recordar aquella regla. Pero ni eso era capaz de hacer que Yui dejara de disfrutar su cremoso helado de chocolate.

Mientras tanto, aparentemente el hablar sobre esa regla hizo que le surgiera una repentina duda a Azusa. Ella sabía muy bien que su senpai le tenía mucho cariño a los animales, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no tenía ninguna mascota.

Su curiosidad era bastante grande, así que le preguntó directamente.

-Oye, Yui-senpai, ahora que lo pienso… si te gustan tanto los animales, ¿por qué no tienes ninguna mascota? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Como si Azusa hubiera recitado un par de palabras mágicas en lugar de una pregunta, lentamente la castaña levantó la mirada para progresivamente recuperar sus ánimos.

-Oh, ¿quieres saber la razón por la que no tengo mascotas? ¡Hay una historia detrás de eso!

-Sí, me gustaría escucharla.

-Pues verás… hace un par de años mis padres accedieron a comprarnos una mascota a Ui y a mí.

-Oh, ¿significa que tuviste una mascota en tu infancia?

-No, en realidad no la tuve.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

-Sucede que aquella vez nos llevaron a un lugar donde había cientos y cientos de animales lindos para que escogiéramos cuál queríamos de mascota. Había conejos, perros, hámsters, peces, gatos y mucho más. Todos eran encantadores; tanto, que quería llevármelos todos a casa. –dijo con una sonrisa placentera- No tenía el valor de llevarme sólo uno sabiendo que dejaría a todos los demás atrás, así que al final nos fuimos con las manos vacías.

-¿Llevártelos a todos? Eso suena muy…

Azusa dejó incompleta su oración a propósito, mientras la castaña hacía una pequeña pausa degustando su helado.

-En resumidas cuentas, esa es la corta historia de por qué la familia Hirasawa no tiene ninguna mascota. –sonrió- Además, estoy segura de que si tuviera la oportunidad de escoger una mascota ahora, me pasaría exactamente lo mismo.

Con una mirada un poco curiosa, Azusa dio su comentario al respecto.

-Hmm… después de todo es una razón… un poco extraña, aunque no del todo. Mucha gente suele tener problemas a la hora de escoger una mascota.

-Exacto. Toda esa gente que puede escoger su mascota sin problemas debe tener un corazón de acero. ¿Cómo pueden soportar dejar a todos los demás atrás? –se cuestionó con confusión.

-No es que los demás tengan un corazón de acero. –se rio un poco- Simplemente no piensan de la misma forma que tú, Yui-senpai.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –dijo con pocas ganas, las cuales terminarían apareciendo unos segundos después- Pero bueno, suficiente de hablar de mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Azu-nyan? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no tengas mascotas?

-¿Yo? Pues la verdad es que nunca he considerado tener alguna.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-De verdad.

-¿Y no te gustaría tener alguna?

-¿Ton-chan no cuenta como mascota?

-Hmm… supongo que sí. Pero Ton-chan es más como un miembro del club. Yo hablo más de una mascota personal. No te gustaría tener algo así como… ¿un conejo?

Azusa lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Hmm… la verdad es que no me gustan tanto los conejos.

-Entonces… ¿qué tal un gatito?

-Podría ser. Después de todo, tengo un poco de experiencia con los gatos gracias a aquella vez que Jun me pidió que cuidara al suyo.

-Ah, hablas de… ehh… ¿Azu-nyan 2?

-Sí, aunque ese no es su verdadero nombre.

-Azu-nyan con un gato como mascota… -pensó en voz alta- Tiene sentido.

-Considerando que siempre me comparas con un gato, supongo que sí. –dijo su kouhai con algo de cansancio.

-¡Oh! Hablando de gatos, acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Hmm?

Yui se levantó del columpio y comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso. Una de sus manos estaba ocupada sosteniendo su helado que estaba cerca de terminar, así que con una sola mano buscó en las bolsas y sacó el objeto que tenía intención de revelar.

Azusa no tenía una idea exacta de qué podría tener guardando su senpai en su bolso. Normalmente pensaría que lo que tendría guardado serian dulces, pero los dulces fueron descartados al no tener nada que ver con los gatos.

-¡Ta-da! –la castaña alzó con emoción el accesorio que estaba buscando.

Inesperadamente para Azusa, su senpai terminó sacando nada más y nada menos que una diadema con orejas de gato de color negro.

-¿Por qué llevas una diadema con orejas de gato en tu bolsa? Es más, ¿desde cuándo la llevas?

-¿Uh? Sawa-chan me la regaló hoy. Me dijo que era un recuerdo de su parte. Genial, ¿no? –contestó mientras se acercaba a su kouhai.

- _¿Qué tiene de genial que te regalen una diadema?_ -pensó.

-Que amable de Sawako-sensei regalarte eso… supongo.

-¿Quieres probártela?

-No, no quie-

A la mitad de su respuesta Yui le puso cuidadosamente la diadema a Azusa. Su kouhai no intentó evitar que le colocara la diadema, sino que simplemente le lanzó una mirada fría acompañada de una ligera mueca.

-Dije que no quería.

-¿Por qué? Si te ves adorable. –contestó con una sonrisa placentera- Naciste para usar esa diadema.

-No me importa lo que digas, es vergonzoso usarlas. Sobre todo porque soy la única de las 2 que lo hace.

-Oh, ¿entonces te sería menos vergonzoso si yo también usara una diadema así?

-No, sería menos vergonzoso simplemente no usarla.

Yui no hizo mucho caso a su respuesta.

-Hmm… ya que Sawa-chan sólo me dio una diadema, supongo que habrá que compartirla.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida- ¿Acaso planeas ponértela?

-Sí, para que no te dé vergüenza.

-No. Como dije, sería mejor si simplemente no la usara.

Mientras la kouhai hablaba, Yui se acercó y le quitó la diadema lentamente. Regresó, volvió a sentarse en el columpio donde estaba anteriormente y cuidadosamente se colocó la diadema. Tardó un poco en acomodarla bien al tener que hacerlo con una mano y sin un espejo.

Cuando, según ella, tenía la diadema bien puesta, la castaña pidió la opinión de Azusa.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó- No me siento avergonzada ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente se siente extraño usarla porque no estoy acostumbrada a las diademas.

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Es raro que a ti te dé vergüenza algo.

-Hmm… sí, supongo que es cierto.

Ver a Yui con una diadema de orejas de gato no era algo que Azusa viera todos los días, así que de alguna manera le pareció extraño. Azusa la observó, la analizó y obtuvo su conclusión:

Yui se veía adorable. Sobre todo por la sonrisa inocente que estaba dibujada en su rostro. También había una leve brisa que le jugaba a favor y ondeaba un poco su cabello, lo que hacía que se viera aún mejor.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? N-No, nada.

Yui no parecía estar muy conforme con la respuesta, sospechando que estaba mintiendo.

-Hmm… ¿podrá ser que estás esperando a que ronronee?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Azusa.

-¡N-No, te equivocas! –contestó nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Pensé que no estarías satisfecha hasta que lo hiciera.

-¿A-A qué te refieres con "satisfecha"?

-¿No lo recuerdas? La primera vez que te pusiste las orejas de gato te pedimos que ronronearas. Por eso pensé que te vengarías ahora y me pedirías que lo hiciera.

-Créeme, me encantaría no recordar ese día… -dijo, como si el sólo recuerdo la irritara- Pero no soy una niña, no te pediré que ronronees por "venganza".

-Esa es una respuesta bastante madura…

- _Aunque la forma en la que lo dices me hace pensar que quieres que lo haga, pero no por venganza._ –pensó Yui.

La castaña clavó su curiosa mirada en Azusa luego de eso. Pasaron poco menos de 10 segundos antes de que Azusa se preguntara el por qué estaba siendo el centro de atención visual de su senpai.

Aunque en realidad casi siempre lo era.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Azusa, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Uh? No, nada. -contestó como si se estuviera disculpando por hacerla sentir nerviosa- Sólo… estaba pensando que tu actitud madura y responsable te podrían convertir en una buena presidenta para el club de música ligera.

-Ah, conque era eso. Bueno, personalmente no estoy muy segura de eso. Pero al menos mejor presidenta que Ritsu-senpai sí puedo ser, no es como si fuera difícil.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya que tú serás la presidenta… ¿estaré equivocada si supongo vas a quitar la hora del té? –preguntó preocupada.

-Pues… Mugi-senpai era la que siempre traía el té y los bocadillos, y ahora que se graduó no hay manera de que los tengamos en el club. –dijo, haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar señales de extrañar la hora del té- Así que sí, lo único que haremos será practicar.

-Me siento mal por la próxima generación de miembros… -dijo con un poco de tristeza- Seguramente tendrás a Ui y a Jun-chan practicando todos los días y no las dejarás descansar ni un momento. Conozco mejor que nadie los "horarios" que haces...

-Así es como debió de ser nuestro club desde un principio, no te quejes. Mi objetivo al ser la nueva presidenta es convertirlo en un verdadero club de música ligera. –dijo con determinación- Aunque bueno, no puedo ser presidenta de un club que están en peligro de ser disuelto. Todavía necesito reclutar un último integrante para asegurar la supervivencia del club.

-Tranquila, aún es muy pronto para preocuparse por eso. –dijo mientras mordisqueaba el cono de su helado para terminárselo de una vez por todas.

-Ah, tienes razón. No puedo comenzar a preocuparme por el siguiente año escolar cuando apenas hace unas horas terminamos el actual. –se rió.

Al igual que Yui, Azusa comenzó a mordisquear con pequeños bocados el cono de su helado. Fue entonces cuando de manera inesperada el celular de Yui comenzó a sonar. La castaña terminó de un bocado el último pedazo de cono que le quedaba. Mientras masticaba de manera increíblemente tierna, Yui sacó su celular y lo revisó, sólo para darse cuenta de que le había llegado un mensaje.

-Oh, es un mensaje de Ui.

Yui comenzó a leer el mensaje en voz alta con la intención de que Azusa también escuchara.

-Dice: "Hermana, ¿dónde estás? ¿Vas a tardar mucho en llegar a casa?"

Asimismo comenzó a decir en voz alta lo que le estaba escribiendo en respuesta.

-"Voy a tardar un poco más. Estoy con Azu-nyan, no te preocupes"… Y… ¡Enviar!

A menos de un minuto de haber mandado el mensaje, Yui recibió la respuesta de su hermana, la cual nuevamente comenzó a leer.

-"A-Ah, espero no haber interrumpido algo. De todas formas, papá y mamá te están esperando, no tardes mucho o se van a molestar".

- _¿"In-interrumpido algo"?_ –pensó Azusa con curiosidad.

-Ah, cierto. Ahora que recuerdo, Ui dijo algo de que iban a festejar tu graduación en casa.

-¡Sí! –afirmó emocionada- Aunque sólo seremos mis padres, Ui y yo. Tal vez la abuela de la casa de al lado también venga.

-¿Qué hay de tus otros familiares?

-No les comentamos nada.

-¿Tampoco van a ir las demás senpais?

-No. Las invité, pero parece que sus familias van a hacer lo mismo, así que todas festejaran en sus casas.

-Ya veo...

La gatita tuvo un pequeño lapso de vacilación.

-Hey, espera; si se supone que van a festejar tu graduación, ¿por qué no te fuiste directo a casa? –preguntó con una combinación entre preocupación y curiosidad- ¿Acaso no quieres que te festejen?

-No, no, nada de eso. –negó no sólo con las palabras, sino también con las manos- Sólo quería pasar un rato comiendo un helado con mi adorable kouhai antes de eso, es todo. –sonrió cariñosamente- Al fin y al cabo, va a pasar un tiempo hasta que la pueda volver a ver.

Tras escuchar eso, Azusa miró al cielo mientras continuaba mordisqueando lo que quedaba de su cono.

-Tarde o temprano iba a llegar este día. Se supone que te veré otra vez dentro de un año y un mes, pero en definitiva eso es demasiado tiempo. Aunque claro, eso también es suponiendo que logre aprobar el examen para entrar a la misma universidad que ustedes.

-Sí, se supone. Afortunadamente para ti y para mí, hay un periodo llamado _"Golden Week"_ , en el que tengo planeado visitarte, así como en los otros periodos de receso que haya, como en las vacaciones de verano. ¿No me digas que has olvidado lo que hablamos en Londres? –le sonrió con seguridad.

La mirada de Azusa se volvió más gentil tras escuchar eso.

-No, no lo he olvidado. –devolvió la sonrisa con ternura, para luego volver a su usual personalidad de chica seria- Pero habrá que ver si realmente ocurre o todo se quedará en simples palabras. Lo mismo va para la otra idea que habíamos discutido, sobre comunicarnos los días que sea posible por mensajes y llamadas.

-¡Puedo asegurarte que no son simples palabras! De hecho, aunque entraré a la universidad hasta abril, empezaré a llamarte desde hoy en la noche para que te vayas acostumbrando, ¡así que prepárate! -dijo con una gran motivación.

-Seguro. Mientras no lo hagas tan tarde todo está bien. –evitó sonreír otra vez, aunque estaba alegre por ver la motivación de su senpai.

Mientras Azusa desvió la mirada por cierto tiempo para evitar encontrarse con la de su senpai, Yui nuevamente la miró fijamente con lo que parecía ser motivación, y eventualmente sus miradas terminaron encontrándose.

Aunque le pareció un poco extraño que tuviera la mirada clavada en ella, el hecho de que todavía tuviera puesta la diadema con orejas de gato le agregaba cierto toque adorable.

Sin decir ni una palabra previa y con una mirada más gentil, Yui se levantó del asiento del columpio lentamente y se colocó justo en frente de Azusa, a uno o dos pasos de separación.

-¿Yui-senpai? –preguntó confundida.

Yui habló, usando su usual tono de voz llena de ternura.

-Lo siguiente que voy a decir tal vez suene un poco fuera de lugar. Pero siento que es necesario que lo diga y lo aclare.

Azusa no sabía si era por el ambiente, por la brisa del viento, por lo que acababa de decir Yui o por todo lo anterior, pero de alguna manera sentía como si estuviera a punto de recibir una confesión de amor.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, la castaña soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Azu-nyan. Sé que me demoré mucho en decirte lo que realmente sentía por ti; mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Gracias a mi inseguridad y a un suceso llamado "graduación", ni siquiera pude tener un mes de noviazgo contigo.

Yui hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar.

-Pero quiero que sepas que yo deseo pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, Nakano Azu-nyan. Y para cumplir ese deseo, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para mantener nuestra relación a distancia, esperando por el día en el que nuestro tiempo juntas vuelva a correr.

Yui le ofreció ambas manos a Azusa para ayudarla a levantarse del asiento del columpio. Mientras escuchaba con atención a su senpai, Azusa tomó las manos de Yui y se levantó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente a una corta distancia.

-Y cuando ese día llegue, dentro de aproximadamente un año y un mes, te puedo asegurar que te estaré esperando justo en la entrada de la universidad, y te recibiré con un gran y energético abrazo.

Justo después de acabar con su pequeño monólogo, Yui abrazó delicadamente a Azusa. La castaña fue quien tomó el control total del abrazo. Recargó la cabeza de Azusa en su pecho, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda detrás de su cintura y la derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Te amo, Azu-nyan. Te amo muchísimo.

Mientras Yui abrazaba a su gatita como si quisiera protegerla de todo a su alrededor, Azusa estaba conmovida. Las sinceras palabras de Yui llegaron a su corazón, a tal punto que Azusa devolvió el abrazo, rodeando el torso de su senpai con ambos brazos, mientras parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Yo… yo también te amo, Yui-senpai.

Más calmada y sin ningún rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, buscó la mirada de Yui, la cual no tardó en encontrar.

-Espero que no pienses que vas a ser la única de las dos que pondrá de su parte. Yo también haré todo lo posible para que funcione. –sonrió cariñosamente.

-No lo estaba pensando, pero me alegra escuchar eso.

Yui le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma que ahora ambas se miraban y se sonreían con cariño. Definitivamente tenían la mirada de una persona enamorada.

Pero antes de que algo más pudiera ocurrir, el celular de Yui volvió a sonar. Al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que nuevamente era Ui, pero ésta vez se trataba de una llamada.

-Ah, lo siento.

Dejaron de abrazarse y se dieron un poco de espacio. Una vez hecho eso, Yui contestó.

-¿Hola? ¿Ui?... ¿¡Eh!? ¿Mamá?

Al parecer, quien realmente estaba llamando era la madre de Yui usando el celular de Ui. Azusa estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que fuera su madre quien le llamara, lo que también le hizo pensar que, hasta ahora, nunca ha visto a los padres de Hirasawa en persona, ni siquiera en fotografía.

-¿Eh? No, estoy en el parque. Sí, estoy con Azu-nyan, mi kouhai. ¿Que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa? Entiendo, entiendo, ya voy para allá.

Eso último lo dijo un poco desganada.

-¿Eh? No lo sé, no me ha respondido. Sí, tal vez lo haga. Bueno, ya voy para allá; hasta luego.

Luego de eso colgó. Yui guardó su celular y miró a Azusa con curiosidad

-Bueno, tal como escuchaste, mi mamá me está diciendo que vaya a casa.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero entonces... ¿vas a venir? -preguntó con alegría.

-¿Eh? ¿Al festejo?

-Claro, ¿a dónde más podría ser?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas tan repentinamente?

-¿A qué te refieres? Te invité al igual que a las demás, sólo que tú no me respondiste nunca.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí, hace una semana te mandé un mensaje.

Sin dudarlo ni tomarse su tiempo, Azusa sacó su celular y fue a la bandeja de mensajes. Realmente le había llegado un mensaje hace una semana, pero era de un número desconocido.

-Espera, ¿es este? -le mostró el mensaje.

-Hmm... sí es ese.

-¿Y por qué no lo mandaste desde tu celular o dijiste que eras tú? Al menos podrías haber puesto "Azu-nyan" en el mensaje y habría sabido que eras tú.

-Ehehehe... lo siento, me había quedado sin crédito, así que usé el celular de Nodoka-chan. -explicó un poco apenada- Como sea, entonces... ¿qué dices? ¡Habrá mucha comida!

Mientras dejaba que Azusa lo pensara, Yui fue a recoger tanto su bolso escolar como el estuche de su guitarra, y de paso le llevó sus pertenecías a su gatita.

-Pues… no es como si tuviera algo que hacer hoy.

La castaña se puso el estuche de su guitarra en la espalda como si de una mochila se tratara, y se llevó su bolso escolar colgándolo desde su hombro. Azusa acomodó sus cosas de la misma manera.

-Entonces habrá que pedirle permiso a tus padres.

-Ehh… de hecho ellos no están en casa ahora. Tenían algo importante que atender hoy, así que sólo estuvieron conmigo en la escuela hasta que obtuve mis calificaciones y me felicitaran. Regresarán hasta mañana en la tarde.

-¿Ah sí? Supongo que eso lo vuelve tu decisión.

Aunque la idea le parecía tentadora a Azusa, una pequeña sensación de miedo la invadía al tener presente la idea de conocer a los padres de Yui. O mejor dicho, a los padres de su novia.

-No lo sé… ¿realmente estará bien que vaya? ¿No molestaré a tus padres?

-No te preocupes, son muy amigables, no hay manera de que te encuentren molesta. Ah, y en caso de que te preocupe, no les he dicho nada de lo nuestro, así que puedes presentarte como si fueras una amiga.

-N-No estoy preocupada por eso. –contestó indignada.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso. Estaba pensando que hoy no es un mal día para contarles de lo nuestro…

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no lo hagas! –contestó con preocupación

-Te atrapé. –le dijo con un tono burlón, mientras picaba su mejilla con el dedo índice y le sonreía al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto por pensar que estaba preocupada.

Aunque estaba avergonzada, Azusa hizo una mueca de molestia después de eso. Yui se dio media vuelta y dio 3 pasos en dirección a su hogar. Se quedó inmóvil por 2 segundos y nuevamente dio una media vuelta.

-Entonces... ¿vienes?

La resolución final de la gatita salió tras plantearse la idea de que no debía de acobardarse por la idea de conocer a los padres de Yui.

El rostro de Azusa pasó de tener una mueca, a parecer de alguien confundida, pasando por la última fase, transformándose en una sonrisa segura.

-Está bien. Iré.

Tras aceptar la invitación, Azusa comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que caminó Yui hace poco. Continuó caminando y pasó de largo a su senpai, sin detenerse. Yui la siguió, apresurándose al principio para caminar junto a ella y no detrás de ella.

-Estoy segura de que mis padres se alegrarán de conocerte. –sonrió- Después faltará que yo conozca a los tuyos.

-No estoy muy segura de que eso llegue a suceder. Al igual que los tuyos, suelen no estar mucho en casa.

-¿De verdad? Hmm… entonces, lo otro que falta es que me muestres tu habitación.

-No tengo intenciones de mostrarte mi habitación.

-¿Ehhh? No es justo, tú ya has visto la mía varias veces.

Mientras más se alejaban del parque, las voces sonaban cada vez más distantes.

Sin apresurarse, Yui y Azusa se dirigieron a la casa de Yui, disfrutando de sus usuales conversaciones en el camino mientras lentamente la noche caía.

Aunque no era seguro que no se volvieran a ver antes de que iniciaran las clases, ambas tenían muy presente el hecho de que en unas horas más, su tiempo juntas se detendría.

Pero sabían que no se detendría para siempre.

Sólo sería hasta el día en el que se encontraran de nuevo.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este fanfic.**

La verdad, no sé bien qué decir ahora.

Bueno, estoy feliz de haber finalizado por fin esta historia. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola todos estos meses (especialmente el capítulo de la cita), y estoy conforme con lo que escribí.

Digo, para ser de un novato no quedó tan mal (?.

Me he puesto a leer los primeros capítulos que escribí y... yo diría que he mejorado, pero no mucho. Aún hay cosas que me gustaría mejorar, así que espero hacerlo mejor la próxima vez

¿Eso quiere decir que escribiré algún otro fanfic en el futuro? Es posible, aún no lo sé. Todo depende de si me llegan las ideas (que de hecho tengo algunas).

Este capítulo fue hecho con amor tanto a la escritura como al YuiAzu.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se quedaron hasta la última parada del tren, se los agradezco de corazón. También gracias al pequeño grupo de personas que dejaba algún comentario.

Desde ahora (a falta de un medio de comunicación), están en su derecho de pensar que me morí. Pero no me maten tan trágicamente, por favor.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
